Les larmes de Conan
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: la fin de Détective Conan selon Kessy : humour, action et beaucoup de reponses a certaines de vos questions... a lire sans modération !


LES LARMES DE CONAN  
  
LES YEUX DANS LES ETOILES  
  
Lundi, 22:40  
  
- L'assassin, c'est vous, monsieur Nakamura ! annonça la voix de Mouri.  
  
- Non ! Vous ne m'aurez jamais ! Plutôt mourir… et vous avec !  
  
Cette phrase affola Conan. Il se retourna pour voir Nakamura se précipiter sur Kogoro avec le tisonnier. Il n'avait aucune alternative : caché derrière Mouri, il avait utilisé son unique flèche hypodermique sur le détective et aucun objet ne se présentait à proximité, lui permettant un terrible shoot. Son cœur battit la chamade lorsqu'il vit la pointe meurtrière à moins d'un mètre de sa tête et de celle de Kogoro. Il s'attendit au coup fatal et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il ressentit une puissante douleur sur la tempe droite. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il s'attendit à voir la tête de Kogoro transpercée. Au lieu de ça, il vit une jambe… appartenant à Ran. Elle n'avait pas perdu son temps : elle avait dévié le tisonnier avec un coup de pied formidable, et avait asséné un coup de poing dans l'estomac de l'agresseur, lui coupant le souffle et l'étourdissant… Malheureusement, son pied n'avait pu éviter la tête de son père et l'avait violemment cogné, l'envoyant valdinguer. Mais ce fut le crâne de Conan qui amortit le plus le choc de Kogoro par un effet «coup de boule»…  
  
- Papa ! Ca va ? Rien de cassé ?  
  
- Mouri ?! demanda Maigret, se réveillant de l'effet surprise.  
  
- Euh… (Conan reprit ses esprits et son transformateur.) Non rien de cassé… Juste un peu étourdi… par le choc…   
  
Il prit la main gauche de Kogoro et fit mine de lui faire se frotter le crâne.  
  
- Vous voyez ? Tout va bien… ! Y'a pas de lézard !  
  
Takagi s'approcha de Nakamura, K.O. sur le sol.  
  
- Ben moi je dis bravo à Mademoiselle Ran pour sa «performance»… Avec ça, il est dans les vapes pour au moins deux heures… On pourra tranquillement l'emmener au poste …  
  
- Mais comment avez-vous su, monsieur Mouri ? demanda l'inspecteur Satô.  
  
Conan se rappela l'enquête.  
  
- Tout d'abord, le fait singulier qu'il n'y avait pas de nicotine sur le filtre de la première cigarette prouvait qu'elle avait été volontairement laissée se consumer. En revanche, comme vous l'avez constaté, cette marque est très courante, nous avions trois suspects en plus de la victime parmi les personnes présentes possédant cette marque. Pourtant un seul parmi eux savait qu'il était impossible d'organiser le meurtre sans le concours d'une aide matérielle. Mais cette aide ne pouvait lui être fournie par un complice… Il lui aurait fallu l'éliminer lui aussi, une fois le travail fini.  
  
- Évidemment, on ne peut pas avoir un complice pour éliminer un complice… Un dangereux engrenage…, comprit Takagi.  
  
- Exact, continua Conan, toujours caché derrière Mouri. Alors il décida de faire en sorte que la victime elle-même fut son propre bourreau…   
  
- Comment ? demanda Maigret. Il n'avait aucun poison sous la main, aucune arme quelconque non plus…  
  
- Si, il en avait une… Cette preuve !  
  
Conan souleva le bras de Mouri pour désigner le filtre de la seconde cigarette qu'un expert tenait dans ces mains, ensaché.   
  
- Quoi ? ! dirent de concert Maigret et ses deux inspecteurs.  
  
- Oui ! Ce filtre est une arme redoutable… Les experts du labo ont trouvé des traces de nicotine sur les lèvres et sur les muqueuses de la victime. Mais l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité et la chaleur ont détruit la composition exacte du produit qu'elle avait dans sa bouche…  
  
Satô comprit où le détective voulait en venir.  
  
- Oui… Du sulfate de nicotine…  
  
- Exactement ! Groumf !  
  
Satô et les autres regardèrent Mouri d'œil dubitatif.  
  
«Mince ! On dirait qu'il va bientôt se réveiller…Je ferai mieux d'en finir au plus vite…! », pensa Conan.  
  
- Pardon, c'est le coup que j'ai reçu qui me fait mal…  
  
- Je croyais que tu n'avais rien ? s'étonna Ran.  
  
- Oui, mais non… Enfin, je veux dire… Euh… Bon ! Laisse-moi finir ! Hum, hum ! Donc, vous disiez, inspecteur Satô, du sulfate de nicotine… Une goutte suffit à tuer un homme…  
  
- Oui. L'assassin avait préparé une cigarette avec ce poison et l'avait mis dans le paquet de la victime… poursuivit-elle.  
  
- Mais il ne pouvait attendre que le hasard mette cette cigarette dans les mains de la victime avant demain. Il lui fallait être absolument sûr que l'homme fumerait avant d'encaisser son chèque en bois… Et comme nous sommes demain mardi, il pouvait être certain que notre victime irait à la banque dès les premières lueurs du jour…  
  
Conan sentit la tension monter dans le groupe. Il savait qu'il ferait son effet, en annonçant son analyse finale.  
  
- Il avait non seulement préparé une date, mais il avait aussi prévu de finir son crime en beauté et tout en ironie, en offrant sa dernière cigarette au condamné…! Oui ! Il n'avait pas qu'une cigarette, mais un paquet entier préparé avec ces poisons ! Il les a d'ailleurs toujours sur lui…!  
  
Takagi alla fouiller dans les poches du veston de Nakamura, et en sorti un paquet de la marque incriminée.  
  
- Voilà pourquoi le premier mégot retrouvé n'avait pas de trace de nicotine sur le filtre ! comprit Takagi. Il a fait semblant de fumer avec lui, tout en l'accompagnant dans son dernier souffle…  
  
- Bravo Mouri ! T'es vraiment un as ! le félicita Maigret en donnant une bourrade au détective, toujours affalé dans le siège.  
  
- Bouwaaah… Oui… je sais, se vanta Kogoro en s'éveillant et en regardant sa fille et Conan, je sais...   
  
LA REVELATION  
  
23:00  
  
Profitant de la confusion qui régnait dans la salle, c'est-à-dire l'embarquement de Nakamura, réveillé par les bons soins des policiers, dans le fourgon qui l'attendait devant l'entrée du manoir, Conan se dirigea vers les toilettes que lui indiquèrent les domestiques. Il descendit les trois marches qui le menèrent devant la porte. Une minute plus tard, quand il sortit, il se cogna dans Kogoro. Celui-ci le regarda d'un œil mauvais, tandis que Conan se relevait en se frottant le front.  
  
- Toujours là où il faut pas, toi. Allez, laisse-moi passer que je regarde ce que tu m'as fait, dit-il en lui montrant la bosse qu'il avait derrière la tête.  
  
Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, il prit Conan par le bras et le poussa dans le petit cabinet assez large pour laisser passer trois personnes de front.  
  
- Aïe…  
  
- Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi, le prévint Kogoro. Ton petit manège est terminé.  
  
- Mais que voulez-vous…  
  
- J'ai tout compris. Qui tu es et comment il se fait que je sois «devenu» une célébrité dans le domaine de l'analyse criminelle.  
  
Conan resta interdit.  
  
- Dès que tu es venu t'installer chez moi, j'ai tout de suite senti un changement. Je savais au fond de moi que tu me rappelais quelqu'un, mais je ne voyais pas qui. Maintenant je sais. Tu es Shinichi Kudo.  
  
Kogoro lui parlait d'un ton neutre, comme s'il lui parlait de la météo. Mais Conan savait qu'il n'en était rien. Kogoro vivait un conflit intérieur. Il avait découvert son identité, et cela lui avait ouvert les yeux : il avait compris que Conan l'avait utilisé durant tout le temps qu'il avait vécu chez les Mouri, et maintenant il en comprenait la réelle signification.   
  
- Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris, mais ton tour de passe-passe est très réussi. Je suppose qu'il y a du Professeur Agasa là-dessous…  
  
Conan comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir à Kogoro. Cela n'aurait fait que compliquer les choses, et elles l'étaient déjà assez.  
  
- Non. Enfin… Oui et non. Si vous me promettez une chose, je vous dirais tout ce que vous souhaitez savoir, sans rien omettre. Mais je n'essaierai pas de vous tromper, si c'est ce que vous pensez.  
  
Sur l'acquiescement du détective, Conan lui raconta les faits tels qu'il les vécut, le jour où il retrouva Ran à Tropical Land. Seulement, il ne remarqua pas que le soupirail des toilettes était resté suffisamment ouvert pour permettre à une fine silhouette de surprendre leur conversation…  
  
Conan était sorti des toilettes, laissant Kogoro réaliser l'étendue de la situation. Il lui avait parlé de Aï, de Gin et de Vodka, et de la menace d'un homme en noir pouvant surgir à n'importe quel moment chez les Mouri ou chez le professeur. Ne pouvant éviter son regard, il lui avait annoncé son intention de les quitter si Kogoro le désirait. Mais celui-ci lui avait rétorqué qu'il aurait fallu annoncer la vérité à Ran. Comprenant dans quel engrenage il s'était fourré en découvrant la vérité, il avait préféré suivre l'avis de Agasa en limitant le nombre de personnes au courant de la situation.  
  
Conan l'avait prévenu de l'avancée des recherches de Aï, mais l'antidote ne serait totalement efficace que s'il mettait la main sur la formule complète. Kogoro ne répondit rien à cela, sachant pertinemment qu'une rencontre avec ces hommes en noir devait fatalement se produire. Et il redouta ce moment.  
  
Malgré cela, et lui en voulant toujours de s'être immiscé dans sa vie privée et professionnelle, Kogoro le remercia d'avoir veillé sur Ran lors des moments les plus critiques et de l'avoir tenue éloignée de cette histoire.  
  
- Maintenant, je sais qu'elle ne risque rien si je la laisse seule avec toi dans les parages, lui avait-il dit alors que Conan sortait.  
  
Cette phrase avait laissé un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche du petit détective.  
  
AINSI VA…  
  
23:30  
  
Conan monta dans la voiture de location de Kogoro en évitant le regard de celui-ci dans le rétroviseur. Il s'attacha, et attendit que Ran monte à l'avant. Celle-ci l'observa en souriant, puis monta à l'arrière et s'assit à ses côtés, à son grand étonnement, et à celui de son père.  
  
- Tu ne viens pas à l'avant ? lui demanda ce dernier.  
  
- Non, je crois qu'il y a un problème avec la ceinture de sécurité… Je crois qu'elle est trop courte : elle me coupe le souffle et me serre l'estomac…  
  
- Comme tu veux, répondit son père en démarrant.  
  
Ils ne dirent mot durant le trajet, Kogoro et Conan trop occupés par leurs pensées. Le silence ne fut entrecoupé qu'une seule fois, lorsque Ran leur demanda ce qu'ils comptaient faire le lendemain, car la nuit étant très avancée - il devait être un peu plus de deux heures à la montre de Conan - et elle comptait faire la grasse matinée.  
  
- Vu que demain je n'ai rien de prévu, dit Kogoro, je pense aller voir le professeur Agasa en fin de matinée. J'ai besoin de le voir concernant un projet.  
  
- J'irai peut-être avec vous, lança Conan. Je passerai dire bonjour à Aï.  
  
- Tiens, moi aussi. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne l'ai vue.  
  
Kogoro et Conan tournèrent la tête en direction de Ran.   
  
- Mais je croyais que tu voulais dormir… ?  
  
- Oui, mais ce n'est pas bon pour le teint de trop dormir. Et puis, je ne vais pas gâcher la belle journée qui se présente en restant au fond du lit ! Deux jours de congé en pleine semaine, c'est plutôt rare… Les syndicats des transports devaient plus souvent faire grêve...!  
  
- Pour ce qui est du teint, jeune demoiselle, tu n'as qu'à boire deux grands verres d'eau avant de te coucher, ça l'éclaircit, indiqua son père. Et puis un peu de farniente ne te ferait pas de mal de temps en temps. Je trouve que tu te démènes pas mal en ce moment. Avec ces examens de fin d'année qui approchent et tes entraînements de Karaté, un peu de repos te ferait le plus grand bien.  
  
- Oui mais…  
  
- Il n'y a pas de «mais». Tu dormiras, et je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre d'être fatiguée. C'est compris ? Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver à l'hôpital, comme la dernière fois au restaurant chinois.  
  
Un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur lui permit de voir Ran acquiescer d'un signe de tête las.  
  
Puis le silence reprit, entrecoupé par le rugissement du moteur.  
  
Mardi, 10:00  
  
Le lendemain, Kogoro et Conan se rendirent chez le professeur Agasa. Conan rassembla Aï, Hiroshi et Kogoro dans le salon, et expliqua la situation.   
  
Kogoro regarda le professeur et lui demanda sans hésitation :  
  
- Quelles chances avons-nous de leur faire retrouver leurs tailles d'origine ?  
  
- Elles sont, hélas, très minimes. Il n'y a qu'une confrontation directe avec les hommes en noir, à mon sens, pour leur reprendre le poison. Mais ils sont très habiles et dangereux. Ils se fondent dans la population. A moins d'un miracle, il nous est quasiment impossible de les localiser.  
  
- Vous oubliez qu'il m'est possible de les «sentir», intervint Aï. Mais si je le peux, eux aussi.  
  
- C'est tout aussi dangereux, la prévint Agasa.  
  
Kogoro sembla réfléchir.  
  
- Combien de fois avez-vous été en contact avec eux ? Je veux dire, depuis votre état actuel ?  
  
- Une bonne dizaine de fois pour mon cas, dit Conan.  
  
- Et moi deux fois, dit Aï. Mais les deux ont été très éprouvantes. Sans mentir ni vous faire peur, je pense que la prochaine fois que je les rencontrerais sera décisive.  
  
- Dans ce cas, je vous interdis de sortir d'ici, dit Kogoro.  
  
- C'est impossible. Je dois aller à l'école. Supposons qu'ils m'aient déjà retrouvée, le fait de me voir confinée ici ne ferait qu'accentuer leurs soupçons. Tandis que si je continue mon train de vie habituel en retournant en cours, cela peut les amener à penser qu'ils se sont trompés. Mais en toute logique, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, rester ici ne me sert à rien, sinon augmenter mon sentiment d'emprisonnement et la hantise de les voir surgir dans cette pièce à n'importe quel moment.  
  
- Je comprends. Donc nous ne pouvons rien faire de raisonnable qui puisse nous aider à les localiser. Puisqu'ils ont effacé toutes les traces vous permettant de les retrouver, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre, en conclut Kogoro.  
  
- Oui. Attendre, et espérer ne pas les rencontrer dans de mauvaises conditions. Aller à leur rencontre est une chose, dit Conan ; leur tomber dessus par inadvertance au coin d'une rue en est une autre…   
  
- Ils cachent bien leur jeu, remarqua Agasa. A chacune de nos rencontres, nous arrivons de justesse à leur échapper, au prix de nombreuses blessures parfois (il jeta un œil à Aï), mais dès que la police arrive sur les lieux, ils nous filent entre les doigts, et regagnent leur QG. Ces hommes de l'ombre sont pires que des Ninjas.  
  
« Quelle métaphore, pensa ironiquement Conan. Mais il est vrai que ces hommes savent profiter de l'obscurité… De plus, le noir n'est pas pour rien leur couleur préférée… »   
  
Kogoro observait Conan et Aï. Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir leur jeu, à eux aussi ? Les apparences sont trompeuses, c'est le premier concept que tout détective et bon flic doivent savoir.   
  
Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait le rapprochement ? Ces deux gosses avaient si bien caché leur jeu, qu'il n'avait pas pu voir que Conan et Shinichi étaient une seule et même personne. Pourtant, il avait eu des soupçons les premiers jours qu'il était arrivé chez lui. Mais comment admettre qu'un jeune homme de 17 ans puisse rajeunir de 10 ans ? Cela ne se voyait qu'au cinéma, ou encore dans un manga. Pas dans la réalité. Pourtant, il avait beau se voiler la face à présent, cela ne servait à rien ; l'impensable était sous ses yeux, et la fillette devant lui en était à l'origine. Il soupira.  
  
- Je me rends bien compte de l'originalité de cette situation. Mais je ne vois pas comment nous en sortir. Je dis «nous» car elle nous touche de près, bien qu'indirectement. Si ces hommes en noir venaient à vous retrouver, ma fille, le professeur et moi serions parmi les premières victimes, et cela vous le savez tout autant que moi. Attendons et avisons le moment venu. Je ne veux pas vous voir, autant vous, Shiho, que toi, Kudo -il faudra que j'essaie d'oublier que tu n'es plus un gosse, maintenant…- foncer la tête baissée à la première occasion de les attraper. Ai-je été clair ? Il en va certes de votre vie, mais aussi de celles d'innocents.  
  
Conan et Aï approuvèrent et sur ces derniers mots, car Conan ne voyait rien d'autre à ajouter, ils se séparèrent.  
  
Conan comprenait la complexité de la situation. D'un coté, il aurait préféré que Kogoro ne découvre rien, mais d'un autre, savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, lui souleva un grand poids du cœur.  
  
Apercevant Aï lui faire signe, il alla la rencontrer. Puis coupant court à toutes discutions, il déclara :  
  
- Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, elle n'est pas au courant.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
Puis sous le regard ébahi de Conan, elle s'expliqua.  
  
- Si elle l'avait été, elle serait venue avec vous deux. Mais je me doute bien que lui l'a découvert par lui-même… Encore une erreur de débutant ?  
  
- Ne fait pas ton ironique. Il s'est réveillé plus tôt que prévu lors d'une enquête, hier, et a tout compris. Mais il a eu l'intelligence de ne pas me dévoiler aux yeux de tous.  
  
- Tu peux l'en remercier. Il ne faut pas t'attendre à ce que Ran reste tranquillement sur la touche. Si son père l'a compris, elle aussi. Méfie-toi. Si jamais elle découvrait notre secret, dans une situation critique comme la notre, elle serait ton point faible. Imagine-toi que Gin nous retrouve… Sachant à quel point tu tiens à elle, elle serait la première de l'hécatombe.  
  
- Je sais, avoua Conan, frissonnant sous ses paroles. Ne croit pas que je n'y ai pas réfléchit. J'en n'ai pas dormi de la nuit… contrairement à elle.  
  
Aï ne comprit pas l'allusion. Mais elle reprit.  
  
- Continue à jouer le jeu, c'est la seule chose que tu puisses faire pour elle. Maintenant, espérons que son père ne nous perdra pas…  
  
LA REVELATION D'AI  
  
14:20  
  
Conan décide de retourner voir Aï dans l'après-midi. Il pensait avoir un plan, mais tout en sachant à quoi il s'exposait, il tenait à avoir l'avis d'une spécialiste… Lui demandant son avis, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pour quelles raisons elle ne voulait pas se mouiller. Son aide étant primordiale dans la réalisation de son plan, il fallait comprendre la personne qui tenait cette place. Conan insista tant qu'Aï décida de briser le silence.  
  
Elle s'accouda à la fenêtre de sa chambre, chez le professeur. Son regard, triste, renvoyait la pâle lumière du soleil.  
  
- Il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas toujours été ce que tu crois. J'ai aussi vécu une vie presque normale avant de… de devenir ce que je suis. A l'âge de trois ans, quand mes parents moururent dans un accident de voiture, ma sœur, alors âgée de 7 ans, s'occupa de moi. Elle était plutôt précoce pour ce genre de choses. Mais on n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, et ma pauvre sœur dut faire des ménages dans de grandes maisons. Elle n'avait pas un grand salaire - tu comprends que les gens aisés puissent profiter d'une main d'œuvre aussi bon marché - mais cela nous suffisait. Elle se privait beaucoup pour moi.  
  
Mais j'appris plus tard, que mes parents avaient été membres de cette Organisation, et qu'en tant que tels, ma sœur et moi bénéficions d'un programme de récupération. Ma sœur infiltrée dans les plus grandes maisons du Japon, Ils avaient la mainmise sur elles. A sept ans, je fus envoyée aux USA, à Los Angeles, et ma sœur resta au Japon, soit-disant pour assurer mon avenir. Là-bas, je fus inscrite dans une prestigieuse école, et j'étudiais, afin de prouver à ma sœur que son sacrifice n'était pas vain. Je passais mes journées enfermée dans une salle d'étude, à réviser et retenir tout ce que je pouvais, tandis que les autres élèves se moquaient de mon sérieux et de mon étrangeté : je ne souriais jamais, et je ne partageais pas leurs jeux, étudiant toujours.  
  
Ma sœur, qui avait récolté assez d'argent, m'en envoyait tous les mois, et j'en faisais bon usage. Aujourd'hui, un compte m'attend dans une banque de Los Angeles ; j'y ai de quoi vivre une dizaine d'année, je pense. Au Japon, les choses n'allaient pas mieux pour ma sœur. Toujours sur le qui-vive, elle jouait un jeu trop dangereux pour elle. Séparée de moi, elle vivait dans l'ombre et ne profitait que très peu de son temps libre. Elle m'écrivait souvent, me racontant sa vie dans ce pays que je ne connaissais plus, et me faisait partager son enthousiasme quant à nos retrouvailles. En effet, je revins au Japon à 17 ans, et continuais mes études dans une école spécialisée de l'Organisation. J'avais compris que ma sœur me cachait la triste vérité. Mais je ne disais rien, et je poursuivais mes recherches. J'avais réussi dans la branche scientifique, comme mes parents l'avaient fait avant moi, et je pensais mettre au point ma dernière expérience, l'Apotoxine.  
  
La suite, tu la connais. Ma sœur voulut me faire quitter avec elle l'Organisation. Ayant passé un marché avec Gin, elle devait faire un dernier grand coup avant de partir définitivement. Mais Ils n'ont pas tenu leur parole. Et ma sœur mourut pour moi. Je n'oublierai jamais son sacrifice…  
  
Conan la regarda. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos, sûrement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'affronter directement. Il comprit soudain pourquoi elle avait toujours eu cet air absent. Cela lui permettait de s'évader et de retrouver sa sœur par la pensée. Lui aussi, dans ces moments-là, repensait quand il était Shinichi. Ils avaient des points communs, tous deux.   
  
- Ta sœur, dit Conan, je pense, avait fait le bon choix, concernant ton éducation. Ses privations te prouvent par-là même qu'elle a toujours voulu le meilleur pour toi. Elle ne voulait pas t'entraîner là-dedans ; c'est pourquoi elle t'en a éloigné le plus possible. Je l'approuve, et je suis sincèrement désolé de n'avoir pu la sauver.  
  
- Tu n'y es pour rien. Ces salauds ont profité de nous comme de vulgaires pions sur un plateau d'échecs ; j'ai été abusée par des paroles, et ma sœur… a été abusée par ses illusions. Ces hommes ne respectent en rien la dignité et le respect. Ils ne font que profiter et abuser des gens conditionnés à croire en une vie saine où tout le monde est honnête et généreux. Mes parents, à mon souvenir, nous ont élevées dans cet esprit. Eux aussi sont des victimes. Et je suis sûre qu'ils ne sont par morts par accident. Leur mort a été provoquée, tout comme celle de ma sœur, et celle de Shinichi Kudo.  
  
- C'est faux… Si je n'avais pas mis mon nez dans leurs affaires…  
  
- Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que quelqu'un le mette pour les arrêter. Seulement toi, tu ne savais rien d'eux et tu n'étais pas préparé.   
  
- Maintenant, je le suis. Et crois-moi, ils vont payer cher.  
  
- Pff… Ce ne sont que des mots… Le détective Mouri et le professeur ne peuvent pas nous aider. Ils ne font que s'exposer bêtement au danger.  
  
Conan la prit par le bras et la força à le regarder.  
  
- Si tu te laisses aller par ces pensées, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. Réfléchis à cela. Nous ne pouvons nous laisser aller à un scepticisme latent.  
  
Aï l'observa longuement, essayant de chercher quelque vérité dans son regard.  
  
- Au contraire, je pense, continua-t-il, qu'ils peuvent nous procurer une aide bien précieuse. Mouri peut trouver leurs repaires par ses relations dans la police, et le professeur Agasa t'aidera à reconstruire la formule de l'antidote…  
  
- Oui, à condition d'avoir un commencement de formule… Mon expérience sur l'antidote que tu as ingurgité nous prouve à quel point nous sommes loin du résultat. Tu as peut-être réussi à tenir un jour, mais cela ne suffit pas.  
  
- Peut-être, mais c'est un bon début. Et puis pense à mon plan. Ne perds pas espoir.   
  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui parler positivement. Si elle continuait à se morfondre et à penser qu'ils ne pourront jamais redevenir eux-mêmes, elle finirait par le rendre fou.  
  
- Crois-moi, je préfère encore rester dans ce corps, que de voir ma vie devenir un enfer à la suite d'une de tes erreurs de jugement. Maintenant, si toi tu préfères t'ennuyer dans le tien plutôt que d'essayer de vaincre le mal qui te ronge, c'est toi que ça regarde.  
  
Aï ne répondit pas.  
  
Sur ces paroles, Conan abandonna de la convaincre et quitta la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte pour laisser entrer le professeur qui s'approchait. Celui-ci regarda Aï, et l'interrogea :  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Rien. Simple divergence d'opinion…  
  
LE DOUTE S'EPAISSIT…  
  
15:30  
  
Pendant ce temps, Mouri cherchait de son côté des informations concernant toutes les activités mafieuses ou inexpliquées qui auraient pu permettre de mettre la main sur les Hommes en noirs. Aidé paré par Conan dans la matinée, qui n'hésita pas à utiliser sa vraie voix grâce à son modificateur de voix pour motiver l'inspecteur Maigret, il réussit à réunir plusieurs affaires floues sur du trafic d'armes dans un petit dossier d'une trentaine de pages.  
  
Ce dossier lui permit de découvrir que la majorité des entreprises qui avaient servis de couvertures à ces trafics avaient littéralement fini en fumée… Ou avaient déposé le bilan quelques semaines plus tard…  
  
Conan ferma doucement la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Il n'avait pas envie de déranger Mouri et Ran. Il pensait que cette dernière devait être occupée à réviser ses cours, en vue des examens qui auraient lieu dans quelques semaines. Cela lui fila le cafard. Avec ce qui lui arrivait, Ran aura un an d'avance sur lui au niveau scolaire. S'il réussissait à retrouver sa taille normale, il lui faudrait mettre le paquet pour rattraper tout ce qu'il avait raté. Il sourit en repensant à la fois où, ayant regrandit pour la kermesse du lycée, il avait emmené Ran au restaurant, et qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait photocopié tous ses cours pour qu'il rattrape son retard… Son dîner ne s'était pas terminé à son avantage… Une affaire avait éclaté, et son corps le trahit alors qu'il s'apprêtait   
  
Il soupira. En ouvrant la porte de l'appartement, un spectacle familier l'accueillit. Ran sifflotait en faisant le ménage, tandis que Mouri travaillait à côté, dans le salon. Conan alla se rafraîchir le visage aux toilettes et se proposa pour aider Ran dans son ménage. Celle-ci lui tendit un balai et lui demanda de faire les toiles d'araignée accrochées au plafond.  
  
- Euh… Je suis un peu petit pour l'atteindre, lui fit remarquer Conan.  
  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai, fit-elle nonchalamment. J'avais oublié… Tu peux toujours laver les plinthes du carrelage de la cuisine.  
  
Son air absent, alors qu'elle semblait joyeuse, lui sembla louche. De plus, elle lui cachait quelque chose, cela se voyait dans ses yeux et dans sa façon de lui parler.  
  
« Quelque chose la turlupine… Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être… »  
  
Il avait remarqué son air désintéressé depuis quelque temps, et avait mis ça sur le compte du stress dû à la période des examens, qui approchait à grands pas… En fait, il avait pensé que ses nombreuses absences avant les dîners, entre 18h et 19h30, étaient dues au fait qu'elle allait réviser avec Sonoko et d'autres amies, mais il ne voyait jamais Sonoko en parler quand elle passait à l'agence. Son scepticisme allait grandissant… Et elle ne faisait rien qui pouvait aller à l'encontre de ses questions.  
  
Il alla prendre un chiffon, et s'attela à la tache. Tout en frottant, il suivait les informations qui passaient à la radio, grâce au poste posé sur la table de la cuisine.  
  
- Tiens, ils ne parlent pas de meurtres ? s'étonna Ran.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Conan, des sueurs froides dans le dos… «Comme si les gens avaient tous des pensées meurtrières… ? »  
  
- Je ne sais pas… Je trouve que papa travaille beaucoup ces temps-ci ; je pensais qu'il était sur une affaire de meurtre complexe, et qu'on en entendrait parler aux infos, car il ne veut pas me dire sur quoi il travaille…  
  
- Il a peut-être ses raisons… Il n'a pas envie de t'impliquer dedans… On le ralentirait sûrement…  
  
- Oui, tu dois avoir raison… Mais quand même, regarde dans quel état ça le met… Il travaille toute la nuit, et dors la journée… Il ne peut pas faire l'inverse ? C'est fatigant de le voir dormir ainsi.  
  
- Bah, il va sûrement trouver la solution bientôt. Et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, lui lança-t-il gaiement.  
  
Ran le regarda, et lui renvoya son sourire. Puis elle reprit sa tâche. Conan se dit qu'il ne la comprendrait jamais. Autant avant son rajeunissement que maintenant…  
  
- Mais je suis bien contente qu'il n'ait pas à sortir en pleine nuit pour résoudre son affaire. Je me ferai beaucoup de soucis pour lui. Pas toi ?  
  
- Euh… Oui, je suppose, hésita Conan.   
  
- Je crois que ça aurait été pareil si ça avait été le cas pour Shinichi. Heureusement que je ne vis pas avec lui pour endurer ça !  
  
Conan se sentit rougir… Il détourna la tête. Il ne savait pas où elle voulait en venir en disant cela ; peut-être cherchait-elle une sorte de réconfort auprès de lui, depuis que son père ne lui consacrait plus de temps libre pour l'accompagner dans ses sorties, et surtout depuis que Shinichi ne lui téléphonait plus aussi souvent qu'à l'accoutumée… Il se dit qu'il l'appellerait ce soir, car il n'avait pas eu le temps, ces derniers temps, de le faire… Il avait été trop occupé à chercher un moyen de retrouver les Hommes en Noir, et de plus, le fait que Kogoro sache la vérité l'avait légèrement perturbé. Il avait craint que Ran ne découvre elle aussi… Car il lui avait semblé irréel que Kogoro découvre tout, lui qu'on pensait idiot au point de ne pouvoir résoudre une simple enquête… Alors imaginer Ran lui disant « Arrête la comédie, je sais tout ! », ça devenait vraiment stressant… !  
  
Ran prit le balai, et annonça qu'elle allait faire les toiles d'araignée. Elle lui demanda de finir ses plinthes, et lui permit de sortir voir ses amis.  
  
- Le professeur Agassa a appelé, dit-elle. Il m'a dit qu'il avait une nouvelle trouvaille à te présenter. Amuse-toi bien, et ne rentre pas trop tard ! Si je ne suis pas là à ton retour, tu peux mettre les plats à réchauffer s'il te plaît ? Je les ai préparés ce matin, ce sont tes préférés !  
  
Conan la remercia et ferma la porte. Tandis qu'il descendait les marches, il se mit à penser à ce que Ran lui avait dit. Il lui vint une idée. « Si c'est d'aide dont nous avons besoin, je crois que je pourrais m'en sortir plus facilement avec la sienne… »  
  
Il prit son téléphone miniature, et composa un numéro spécial.  
  
Le dernier modèle de téléphone GPS se mit à vibrer. Il sortit l'appareil de la poche intérieure de sa veste, et regarda le numéro s'afficher.  
  
« Le gosse ? Que me veut-il ? »  
  
Il hésita à répondre. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu affaire avec lui, il s'était senti mal à l'aise… Son histoire n'avait pas été des plus banales, et heureusement pour lui, Yusaku avait eu le temps de lui expliquer le problème. Mais il fallait reconnaître que…  
  
« Bon, on ne sait jamais, il a peut-être des choses à m'apprendre… »  
  
Il décrocha.  
  
« Vous êtes sur la messagerie du numéro… »  
  
La voix presque mécanique du répondeur fit retomber les ardeurs de Conan.  
  
- Kuso ! (Merde !) Il doit être sur une affaire… Bon. Je me débrouillerai sans…  
  
Une sonnerie crépita dans son oreille. Conan appuya sur la touche «appel».  
  
- Allô ?   
  
Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.  
  
Akai Shuichi lui répondit de sa voix grave.   
  
Conan savait ce qu'il faisait, mais un doute persistait dans ses pensées. Et si cet homme n'était pas ce que son père prétendait ? Il se rapella les évènements qui lui avaient permis d'en savoir plus sur lui...  
  
UN NOUVEL ALLIE.  
  
Deux jours plus tôt, 21h à Tokyo  
  
Yukiko avait appelé son fils depuis Los Angelès. Elle s'inquétait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui plus souvent.  
  
- M'man... Ca va, je te dis...  
  
- Tu es bien sûr ? Tu n'es pas malade, au moins ? Et Ran, comment va-t-elle ? C'est toujours le grand amour entre vous deux ? ;;  
  
- Maman !!  
  
Pff... de quoi se mêle-t-elle ? pensa-t-il tout bas.  
  
- Ah... je plaisante ! Je me fais juste du soucis pour toi... Tu sais, à propos de cette histoire de médicament, et tout... Ton père bet moi, nous nous inquiétons pour toi... Même si nous savons qu'il y a quelques avantages d'être rajeuni...!  
  
- Oui, tu oublies aussi son lot d'inconvéniants...  
  
Sa mère souriait à l'autre bout du monde. Son fils continuait toujours à vivre malgré son handicap. Elle savait qu'il faisait bonne figure, et qu'il avait décidé de vivre avec, mais elle savait qu'au fond de lui, il trépignait et bouillait d'impatience de retrouver son corps d'origine.  
  
Derrière elle, un claquement de porte se fit entendre. Son mari rentrait d'une réunion de pigistes d'un grand quotidien américain, où il intervenait de temps à autres pour commenter un nouveau roman, ou une enquête si elle s'avérait particulière. On lui demandait souvent son avis car étant un romancier très méticuleux sur les détails, il avait toujours une idée qui permettait bien souvent l'arrestation des coupables.  
  
Il pénétra dans le salon, et remarqua sa femme au téléphone.  
  
- C'est Shinichi, murmura-t-elle. Chéri, ton père est là. Tu veux lui parler ?  
  
Yusaku, d'un signe de tête, lui demanda le combiné, qu'elle tendit.  
  
- Bonsoir Shinichi. Comment vas-tu ?  
  
- Ca va. Toujours chez les Mouri...  
  
- Oui, je me doute bien... A ce propos... je voudrais te parler de tes mystérieux Hommes en Noir... Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais leurs activités ont dépassé les frontières nippones. Ici, et à New York, nous avons pu repérer certains de leurs mouvements... Je sors d'une réunion de journalistes qui ont réussi à trouver des traces d'une Organisation criminelle internationale se servant du même système que la tienne : un patron unique à la tête d'hommes qui agissent sous le couvert d'un anonymat interne. Ils ne se connaissent pas entre eux et communiquent avec des noms de code...  
  
Conan, à l'autre bout du fil, n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Son père lui annonçait que ces Hommes étaient aussi en Amérique ! Mais alors, il y en avait partout dans le monde !  
  
- Tu es bien sûr que ce sont eux ? Leurs noms de code... c'était avec des noms d'alcool ?  
  
- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soient les mêmes... Personne n'a pu nous décrire avec précision les membres de cette Organisation, si ce n'est qu'ils sont vêtus de noir...  
  
"Je le savais !" pensa profondément Conan. Alors ces hommes étaient parvenu à étendre leurs pouvoirs dans le monde entier...   
  
- Shinichi... fais attention. Crois-moi, ils ne sont pas n'importe qui. Si tu veux, je peux te mettre en liaison avec un homme qui a pu les cotoyer pendant un certain temps. C'était un passeur à leur solde, je ne sais pas trop comment il s'en sortait, mais à mon avis, si tu veux en savoir plus, tu devrais le contacter. Je crois bien qu'il est au Japon en ce moment... Tu sais, c'est mon contact à Interpole, je t'en avais parlé lorsque nous nous sommes vu alors que tu venais juste de rajeunir.  
  
- D'accord. Quel est son nom ?  
  
- Il est japonais, et s'appelle Akai Shuichi.  
  
Conan se figea dès qu'il entendit son nom. C'était lui, l'homme de la prise d'otage, celui que Haibara craignait, et celui qui les avait suivi pendant l'affaire du kidnapping de James Black...  
  
- OK. Donne moi tout ce que tu as sur cet homme... J'ai comme l'impression qu'il a un grand rôle à jouer dans toute cette affaire...  
  
16 h 30  
  
Ils se rencontrèrent dans un petit café du quartier de Shibuya. Conan s'installa à une table du fond, et attendit que son mystérieux invité se présente.   
  
Il réfléchissait, en attendant. Akai Shuichi ne cessait de s'immiscer dans toute cette aventure. Quand il l'avait rencontré la première fois, dans ce bus, il l'avait pris pour un de ces hommes en Noir, car il était arrivé peu après que Haibara ait réagi à une présence maléfique. Le fait qu'elle sentait leurs ennemis était un atout pour eux, mais si elle ne s'en remettait pas à lui pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle savait, il ne pouvait que vainement l'aider. Ce jour-là, elle avait été incapable de lui dire qui elle avait ressenti. Mais il se doutait bien que cette personne était dangereuse, au point que Conan sut tout de suite reconnaître les suspects et faire la part des choses. Et depuis, il avait une petite idée sur l'identité de la personne qui avait fait faillir Aï, dans ce bus. Il avait aussi compris pourquoi elle avait tenté de disparaître avec le bus. Elle avait cru que son ennemi les avait répérés, elle et Kudo. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Et aujourd'hui, Conan comptait sur son nouvel atout, Akai, pour retourner la situation et confondre cette mystérieuse présence du bus.  
  
Akaï arriva dix minutes plus tard. Il repéra Conan qui n'avait pas bougé, et s'assit en face de lui. Quand une serveuse vint leur demander leur boisson, Conan commanda un jus de fruit, pour les apparences. Akai, lui, ne prit aucune consommation.  
  
Après le départ de la serveuse, Conan le remercia d'être venu.  
  
- Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, gamin. Et je ne suis pas là non plus pour te filer le coup de main auquel tu t'attends. Si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai une dette d'honneur envers ton père. Et aussi parce que ton histoire m'intéresse sur un point.  
  
- Ah oui ? Vous voulez parler de Miyano Shiho...  
  
- Oui, et de sa soeur assassinée.  
  
Conan tiqua.  
  
- Vous connaissez donc la version officieuse ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! ricana Akai. Elle et moi nous connaissions depuis quelques années, déjà. Je veillais déjà sur elle avant que sa soeur ne débarque des Etats-Unis. Quand elle est revenue, c'est moi qui suis parti. J'avais une mission importante à régler à New York. D'ailleurs, toi et moi avons failli nous rencontrer...  
  
- Oui, je suis au courant...  
  
- Ton amie t'en as sûrement parlé. N'as-tu pas peur de la mêler à ceci...? Tu sais, les filles fortes comme Akemi et ton amie ne manquent pas au Japon. Mais il serait vraiment dommage qu'elle subisse les contre-coups qu'engendre toute cette affaire.  
  
- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour Akemi. Si j'avais su plus tôt qu'elle faisait partie de cette bande, j'aurai pu la sauver.  
  
- Tu crois ça ? gronda Akai. Tu ne savais rien d'eux, à l'époque. Il a fallu que tu rencontres Shiho pour te rendre compte de toute l'ampleur que celà avait. Et même, seul, tu ne peux rien.  
  
- Aujourd'hui je peux, se défendit Conan. J'ai recueilli beaucoup d'informations, et je ne manque pas de ressources. Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes là.  
  
- Il me semble t'avoir dit que je ne me mouillerai pas pour toi, souligna l'homme au bonnet. Si tu veux des infos, c'est d'accord. Me demande pas de casser ma planque pour toi.  
  
- Votre planque ? Vous êtes toujours infiltré chez Eux ? s'étonna Conan.  
  
Akai baissa la voix après avoir vérifié que personne ne se préoccupait d'eux dans le café.  
  
- Oui, Ils m'ont recontacté. Je leur sert de livreur. Je transporte toutes sortes de colis pour eux. Ca peut aller de malettes à des personnes. Elles sont souvent importantes, les choses que je me trimballe. Mais en même temps, ça me sert dans mes recherches. Et grâce à toi, j'ai réussi à mettre la main dessus...  
  
- Haibara..., compléta Conan.   
  
- Exactement... Sa fuite n'est pas passée inaperçue... Ils en sont encore tout retourné, là-bas. Faut dire aussi qu'elle les a bien planté. Ses recherches étaient presque abouties... Mais tu sais pourquoi elle s'est enfuie.  
  
Un long silence se fit. Autour d'eux, les gens discutaient à leurs tables, tandis que la serveuse s'afférait de table en table.  
  
Conan brisa ce silence trop lourd pour eux deux.  
  
- Que représente Shiho pour vous ? Vous la recherchez juste parce qu'elle est la soeur de votre ancienne protégée, et vous comptez continuer de la protéger, ou bien est-ce tout autre ?   
  
- Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit Shuichi Akai d'un ton sec.  
  
- Si vous souhaitez la revoir, aidez-moi. Je ne sais pas si elle vous a reconnu dans le bus, l'autre fois, mais dans cette affaire d'enlèvement, vous jouiez certainement un rôle, n'est-ce pas - avec cet homme, James Black ?  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?  
  
- Quand Ran m'a parlé de vous, elle vous a mentionné avec les cheveux long, un peu comme Gin. Et lorsque nous avons rencontré Monsieur Black, il cherchait un de ces amis, avec "de longs cheveux"... Pourquoi avez-vous coupé vos cheveux, monsieur Akai ? Serait-ce par haine envers la personne que vous détestez le plus au monde, votre frère Gin ?  
  
Shuichi Akai resta de marbre face à cette dénonciation. Mais le choc qu'il vivait intérieurement filtra à travers son regard, ce qui permit à Conan de comprendre qu'il avait vu juste.  
  
- Pour répondre à votre sourde question, je l'ai compris en remarquant combien vous lui ressembliez. Mon père m'avait faxé une photo de vous à l'époque où vous étiez à New York, et que vous collaboriez avec le FBI. La ressemblance est frappante... mais pas au point de vous affirmer jumeaux.  
  
- Non, deux ans nous séparent, expliqua l'intéressé.  
  
- Ensuite, dans l'affaire du kidnapping de monsieur Black, lors de notre rencontre, Shiho et moi échangions nos impressions sur lui pendant que nous le recherchions. Même si elle le trouvait étrange, Shiho ne l'a pas ressenti comme étant un homme foncièrement dangereux. Il doit certainement être quelqu'un de très important pour vous, et il doit aussi savoir certaines choses me concernant. La manière dont il m'a permis de le retrouver prouve qu'il me testait un peu. Il connait ma véritable identité, mais ça, je suppose que c'est vous qui le lui aviez annoncé.  
  
- Tout à fait. Et si tu veux savoir, il est aussi un ami de ton père. Il travaille pour une agence gouvernementale américaine, et c'est à ma demande qu'il est venu au Japon. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi...  
  
"Enfin, pas directement...", pensa-t-il.  
  
Conan but de son jus de fruit. Il commençait à entrevoir de nouvelles perspectives. Cet homme était incontestablement un allié de taille. Même s'il refusait de les aider comme il le souaitait, Akai pouvait être le pion qui ferait tomber la Reine, afin d'élargir le terrain pour imposer un échec au Roi...  
  
- Certes, fit-il. Vous ne pourrez pas m'aider sans faire tomber votre masque. Mais vous pouvez tout de même le faire à leur insu, sur certains points, non ?   
  
Akai aquiesca. Il se leva pour mettre fin à la conversation.  
  
- Je ne souhaite pas participer à un échec couru d'avance... Libre à toi de croire en ton entreprise, mais fais-moi confiance... Si tu ne t'investis pas à fond dedans, attends toi à subir de grosses pertes. En face, ils sont vraiment pas tendre...(Il haussa les épaules) Mais notre amie commune a pu obtenir certaines informations de très haute importance. Elle pourra t'aider si tu la rejoins assez vite.   
  
- Elle vous a déjà contacté ?  
  
- Même si nous n'avons pas renoué comme je l'entendais, nos échanges nous ont mutuellement profité. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai un job à tenir, si tu veux pouvoir me compter dans ton effectif de relations anti-organisation...  
  
Quand Akai quitta le café, Conan appella la serveuse pour régler son addition, puis quitta rapidement les lieux. Il courut à perdre haleine en direction de la maison du professeur Agasa.  
  
Arrivé dans le genkan (entrée japonaise), il se déchaussa rapidement, et appella Haibara. Nul ne lui répondit. Il descendit en vitesse dans le laboratoire au sous-sol, continuant de l'appeller.   
  
- Que se passe-t-il, Shinichi ? demanda Agasa qui pianotait sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Aï n'est pas là.  
  
- Savez-vous où elle se trouve ? C'est urgent ! Elle a des infos concernant l'Organisation !  
  
- Qu... Quoi ?!   
  
Le Professeur parut défaillir. Il se figea sur son siège, et Conan ne comprit pas tout de suite son attitude.  
  
- Non... Ne me dites pas...  
  
- Hélas, je crains bien que ça ne soit vrai... Elle a quitté le labo juste après ton départ. Elle est partie dans sa chambre, a pris un sac à dos, et m'a juste dit qu'elle sortait faire quelques courses. Si j'avais pu comprendre...  
  
- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Professeur...  
  
Conan se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Il fallait vite trouver une solution. Aï s'était enfuie avec des informations primordiales pour eux deux. Qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui montrer, manifestement...  
  
Puis il se calma. Après tout, elle est peut-être sortie, et elle était réellement allée faire des courses. Ca lui arrivait souvent. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait être.  
  
- Au fait, as-tu reçu mon message ? J'ai appelé Ran en début d'après-midi...  
  
- Oui, elle m'a fait la commission.  
  
- Tu devrais aller chez toi, puisque tu es ici, fit-il d'un coup de tête pour lui montrer sa maison par la fenêtre... A mon avis, ce que tu y trouveras pourra nous être utile...  
  
CACHOTERIES ET MENSONGES…  
  
18:54  
  
Ran était allé voir Sonoko. Elle avait eu envie de se dégourdir les jambes et de se rafraîchir les idées. En passant dans le quartier de Shibuya, actif à cette heure tardive de la journée, elle avait décidé de regarder la devanture des boutiques.  
  
Les gens quittaient leur travail, des femmes faisaient leurs courses, et sortaient des conveniences-stores, quelques enfants abandonnaient tristement les magasins de jouets et de jeux vidéos, entraînés par des mères qui souhaitaient mettre leur marmaille dans leur bain.  
  
La grêve des transports n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir troublé le quartier. Mais cela lui avait permis de se reposer un jour de plus, afin d'attaquer sereinement la fin de l'année scolaire et les examens qui approchaient à grand pas.  
  
Ran observait les gens, de l'autre coté du trottoir, attendant que le feu passe au vert. Son regard allait d'un passant à l'autre, sans idée fixe… Elle pensait à Shinichi. A toute cette souffrance qu'elle ressentait de ne pas le voir. Elle lui parlait si rarement… Le téléphone et les messages qu'ils s'échangeaient étaient le seul lien qui les retenait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que…  
  
Son regard s'arrêta soudain. Elle semblait avoir reconnu une silhouette familière. Cet homme, en face d'elle, la regardait fixement. Son regard froid la fit frissonner. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom, mais il lui faisait mauvaise impression.   
  
Le feu passa au vert. Entraînée malgré elle par la masse de sarari-men qui traversaient la route, elle se retrouva au milieu de la chaussée. Et rentra dans l'homme qui la fixait toujours du regard. Il mesurait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle. Ran s'arrêta et le défia du regard. Elle voulut comprendre qui était cet homme, et pourquoi il lui faisait toujours cette impression.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
L'inconnu sembla ne pas l'entendre.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous, répéta-t-elle presque en criant.  
  
- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, cool girl… s'entendit-elle répondre.  
  
Un homme pressé bouscula Ran qui se retrouva bientôt seule au milieu de la route, tandis que le feu clignotait pour passer au rouge. Une voiture klaxonna Ran. Mais celle-ci n'en eu cure ; elle rechercha l'inconnu des yeux, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il avait disparu.  
  
19:20  
  
A peine rentrée chez elle, Ran monta dans sa chambre. Elle cherchait à comprendre qui était cet homme, et ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ».  
  
Elle l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois alors qu'elle était à New York avec Shinichi. Ses parents les avaient invités tous deux à passer quelques jours aux U.S.A., et Ran avait vu cet homme alors qu'elle était seule dans une ruelle sombre de la ville, attendant Shinichi qui était parti à la recherche de son mouchoir qu'elle avait laissé s'emporter par le vent. Sous la pluie, cet homme l'avait mise en garde contre un serial-killer qui se cachait dans les parages. Il était alors accompagné par un homme portant un blouson marqué du sigle F.B.I....  
  
Cette apparition lui avait laissé un vague souvenir qu'elle avait refoulé alors qu'elle souffrait d'une mauvaise grippe. Et pour ne rien arranger, plus elle le rencontrait, et plus il lui faisait froid dans le dos. Qui était cet homme ? Que savait-il sur elle ? Il l'avait appelée « cool girl »… Cela lui fit penser à Jodie Saint-Emilion…   
  
Mais il était d'origine japonaise… Cet homme avait quelque chose de sombre, en lui… Se pouvait-il qu'il ait un quelconque lien avec elle ou Shinichi ?  
  
Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas les réponses à ses questions. Le temps ne le lui permettrait pas. Seul Shinichi avait la solution.   
  
« Comme toujours… », pensa-t-elle, nostalgique. « Ou es-tu, Shinichi… ? »  
  
Puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle ne pensait plus à cet homme.  
  
Ran ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau. Fouillant sous des feuillets et des cahiers, elle en sortit un petit calepin de cuir marron, fermé par une lanière de taffetas rouge. Elle l'ouvrit, et prit un stylo dans sa trousse. Elle avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, et ses idées étaient confuses. Elle feuilleta le calepin, et relut plusieurs passages. Elle éclata soudain en sanglots. A ses pleurs se mêlaient la joie et la colère, mais elle ne savait pas quel sentiment l'emportait le plus.  
  
« Pourquoi ? ? Pourquoi ai-je été aussi idiote ? ! J'avais la réponse sous mes yeux pendant tout ce temps… ! »  
  
Le bruit d'une porte qu'on claque la fit sursauter. Puis elle reconnut le pas léger dans les escaliers.  
  
- Ran ? Tu es là ? Je suis rentré… Ran ?  
  
Ran remit en vitesse le petit calepin dans son tiroir. Puis elle ouvrit vivement la porte de sa chambre, s'étant séché les yeux auparavant. Conan allait ouvrir la porte quand Ran se présenta à lui. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux rougis.   
  
- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air d'avoir pleur  
  
- Mais non, tu te trompes. J'avais une poussière dans l'œil : en faisant les toiles, j'en ai reçu une et je suis montée pour me rincer les yeux. Je n'aurai pas dû frotter au départ, ça m'a irrité, et c'est pour cela que j'ai les yeux rouges. C'est tout. Que vas-tu imaginer ?  
  
- Ah bon. Ca veut donc dire que tu viens de finir le ménage…  
  
Conan rentra dans son jeu. Le problème, c'est qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle lui avait menti ; à son arrivée, il avait bien vu que le balai et les chiffons avaient été rangés, et puis il s'était écoulé deux bonnes heures depuis qu'il l'avait quittée… Le ménage avait largement eu le temps de se finir… Alors pourquoi avait-elle pleuré ? Que lui cachait-elle ?  
  
- Oui. Je vais faire à manger.   
  
- Moi je vais prendre mon bain, et je te rejoins toi et ton père. J'en ai pour dix minutes !  
  
Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Ran avait l'air vraiment déboussolée… Elle voulait faire le repas alors qu'elle l'avait déjà préparé dans la matinée ! Il écouta à la porte pour l'entendre s'éloigner. Puis il sortit discrètement de la salle de bains et alla ouvrir silencieusement la porte de la chambre de Ran.  
  
« Excuse-moi, Ran, mais je me fais du soucis pour toi… Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, ces temps-ci. Et puis, je veux savoir ce que tu caches… »  
  
Précautionneusement, il poussa la porte. Les gonds grincèrent sous la lenteur du mouvement. Conan l'ouvrir donc d'un coup sec. La chambre était faiblement éclairée, la fenêtre entrouverte, et les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés. Conan observa la disposition des meubles. Le bureau était accolé au mur à la droite de l'entrée, faisant face au lit. Conan s'approcha du lit, et effleura les draps. Ils étaient doux et légers au toucher, et Conan se sentit nostalgique. Puis il observa les photos du cadre accroché à la tête du lit. Parmi elles, il reconnut son visage d'adulte : là, il était à Izu avec Ran et Sonoko, sur celle-ci, on le voyait en uniforme avec Ran, pour sa première rentrée au lycée, et ici, il prenait la pose avec un ballon de football, il venait de remporter le championnat inter-collège.  
  
Il y avait aussi des photos de Ran en kimono, pour la remise des prix du championnat régional de Karaté, et des photos d'elle avec ses parents, avant et après leur séparation.  
  
Conan regarda ses images du passé, et se souvint du but de son intrusion dans le monde de son amie d'enfance.  
  
Il quitta le cadre des yeux, et se retourna. Observant le bureau rangé, il tendit le bras vers le tiroir au-dessus de la chaise à roulette. La main hésitante, il tira vers lui la poignée en laiton, et retint son souffle. Ce qu'il découvrit lui glaça le sang.  
  
« Un journal ? ? »  
  
Conan n'avait jamais eu connaissance d'un journal intime. Devant ses yeux, il avait la preuve de son existence. Il se demanda pourquoi Ran ne lui en avait jamais parlé, ni pourquoi elle avait besoin de se confier à ce calepin, alors qu'elle avait sa mère, Sonoko, et lui (Shinichi) pour parler de ses tracas. Il se décida à l'ouvrir. La première page le surprit. Il y avait une photo de Shinichi prise dans une coupure de journal. Sur la page d'en face, l'article l'accompagnant :  
  
« LE MYSTERE RESTE ENTIER  
  
Disparition, affaire éloignée ou retrait de la vie active ?  
  
« Aujourd'hui, nous avons appris la disparition d'un grand détective. Souvenez-vous : encore lycéen, c'est le sauveur de la police japonaise qui nous a fait faux bond après l'affaire du meurtre au parc d'attraction Tropical Land, la semaine dernière. Après avoir brillamment résolu l'enquête, et non sans difficulté, notre jeune héros, Kudo Shinichi, disparut de la circulation, laissant derrière lui de multiples questions quant à l'explication de ce mystère. Interrogé sur ce sujet, l'inspecteur Maigret ne nous cache pas son anxiété, et affirme que sa disparition n'est pas due au hasard. On penche en effet sur la thèse d'un rapt commis par une bande organisée, en réponse à l'arrestation d'un de ses membres, dont le jeune détective aurait été à l'origine. M. Maigret pense pouvoir mettre la main sur les auteurs de ce kidnapping, et s'attend à recevoir sous peu une demande de rançon.  
  
« Nous avons aussi questionné son voisin et ami, le Professeur Agasa, savant inventeur de génie (il a participé à l'élaboration de nombreux jouets-gadgets). Ce dernier pense au contraire qu'il est en voyage à l'étranger, afin de résoudre une affaire très complexe. Il dément formellement cette histoire de kidnapping, et nous annonce qu'il pense que son ami ne le laisserait pas sans nouvelles et s'attend à en recevoir sous peu.  
  
« Nous pouvons vous dire que nous sommes sortis de la demeure du Professeur, dans le quartier de Beika, avec l'esprit apaisé. Les dires du professeur ne peuvent mentir, et de plus, nous ne pouvons nous résoudre à croire à une disparition soudaine de la part de Shinichi.  
  
« Nous avons aussi entendu des bruits courant au sujet d'un retrait du détective, mais encore une fois, ce ne sont que des spéculations de rivaux et de jaloux, sans aucun fondement.  
  
« Espérons seulement que là où il se trouve, notre héros ne perde pas de son ardeur, et nous revienne victorieux, quelle que soit la situation dans laquelle il est plongé. »  
  
Conan n'en revenait pas. Ran s'inquiétait réellement pour lui, à cette époque-là. Son «départ» précipité l'avait rendue anxieuse, et il s'était acharné à la rendre heureuse, en l'appelant souvent. Mais de voir qu'elle avait gardé des coupures de journaux… Il regarda de plus près l'article. Il était jauni par endroit, comme des taches d'eau. Il comprit que c'était les larmes qu'elle avait versées en lisant l'article. Il décida de tourner la page, et de voir ce qu'il pouvait découvrir d'autre.   
  
La page suivante était une introduction. Elle s'adressait directement au journal.  
  
« Petit calepin,  
  
« Reçoit en ces pages mes impressions sur mon monde. Aujourd'hui, je vis entourée de mystères. Mon meilleur ami, et aussi celui dont je me sens la plus proche, a soudainement disparu. Depuis, je n'ai de cesse de penser qu'il s'est fourré dans de sérieux problèmes, mais je n'ai aucunes preuves de ce que j'avance. Je sais qu'il s'est produit quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi, exactement. De plus, j'ai rencontré un personnage nouveau, très attachant. Il s'agit de Conan Edogawa. Il est le neveu du professeur Agasa, le voisin de Shinichi, mon ami disparu. Et j'ai comme l'impression de connaître ce petit garçon. Il a 6 ans, mais il est très doué, et très observateur. Je le trouve très «adulte».   
  
« Alors, comme je suis un peu mitigée sur ce petit garçonnet, et comme je n'ai plus mon meilleur confident, c'est-à-dire Shinichi, je ne peux que te parler à toi, mon petit journal, pour te dire mes sentiments, et mes impressions. Chaque fois que j'aurai besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je me tournerai vers toi, et à force de me confier, j'espère bien trouver ton aide pour me faire découvrir la vérité.  
  
« Merci de m'écouter, et d'être toujours à ma disposition. »  
  
Conan resta ébahi. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il comprit soudain que malgré leurs taquineries d'antan, ils n'avaient jamais cessé d'être proche l'un de l'autre. Et que sa disparition soudaine l'avait beaucoup bouleversée.  
  
Il entreprit de lire la suite. Revivant son «arrivée» dans la petite famille Mouri, il souriait de l'attitude de Kogoro, qui variait souvent à son encontre. Se rappelant soudain qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui, Conan feuilleta les pages fines.  
  
« ...Aujourd'hui, Conan m'a vraiment fait peur… Un meurtre a été commis, et mon père l'a résolu. Mais j'ai observé Conan, et de le voir, devant ce corps inerte et couvert de sang, sans broncher, sans avoir de dégoût ni de peur, j'ai été très étonnée. Il a 6 ans, mais son comportement me laisse penser que soit il est inconscient de la situation où il se trouve, soit il sait parfaitement et il s'amuse à jouer les détectives. En effet, par certaines remarques, il fait avancer l'enquête prodigieusement, et souvent, au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins...»  
  
« ...Je ne sais que penser de lui. J'ai l'impression de voir Shinichi a travers ce petit garçon. Ses gestes, ses paroles… Tout me laisse à croire que mon disparu est bien présent. Mais par quel moyen est-il devenu ce que je pense ? Faut-il mettre en accusation le professeur Agasa ? Non. Je ne crois pas. Si un quelconque moyen existait pour faire rajeunir quelqu'un, le professeur ne nous aurait pas caché son expérience. Et Shinichi aussi. Je ne le vois pas retourner à l'école, changer de nom, et venir vivre chez moi à cause d'un produit ou d'une invention du Professeur. Mais peut-être me trompes-je. Quelles idées folles me traversent l'esprit ! ! Non. Je me trompe. C'est impossible. Conan est Conan, et Shinichi est… disparu... »  
  
« ...Shinichi est revenu ! ! J'arrive à peine à le croire ! Son retour m'a beaucoup émue… Je ne savais que faire à son retour… qui fut d'ailleurs fracassant… C'est bien de son habitude, de faire son entrée en scène de façon théâtrale… ! Et dire qu'il s'était déguisé pour jouer la scène… Je me demande comment la pièce aurait fini, s'il n'y avait pas eu un meurtre à ce moment-là…(Conan sourit) Que se serait-il passé, si je l'avais vraiment «embrassé» comme le voulait la scène ? J'en rougis encore en écrivant ces mots… Je dois dire que son retour m'a profondément marquée… Moi qui pensais que Conan et Shinichi ne faisaient qu'un… Je l'avais soupçonné depuis l'aventure à Tropical Land. Conan faisait semblant de ne pas savoir patiner, j'en suis sûre. De plus, lui et moi avons le même groupe sanguin. Comme Shinichi. Mais de le voir sur scène, et voir Conan dans la salle… Ca ne pouvait être lui. Je me fais vraiment de ses idées… Si Sonoko, ou même Conan, savaient cela, ils me prendraient pour une folle, bonne pour l'asile. Je me fais parfois peur…En revanche, j'ai noté qu'au retour de Shinichi, Conan m'avait paru froid, éloigné. Il ne s'intéressait pas à grand chose, et passait son temps dans des magazines… Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Je pense que c'était dû à sa convalescence… Se prendre une balle dans le ventre, ça a de quoi vous retourner l'esprit… ! Mais deux jours après, il reprit ses couleurs et ses habitudes…Il vint même jouer les garnements en venant au restaurant où Shinichi m'avait invitée, avant qu'il ne re-«disparaisse»… »  
  
« ...Il me manque tant. Il m'arrive de penser à lui pour n'importe quel détail insignifiant. Et j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est toujours près de moi. De plus, la petite fille que le professeur Agasa garde, Aï Haibara, est devenue mon amie. Elle m'avait toujours paru froide, éloignée, par rapport à moi ou à ses amis. Et l'autre jour, d'elle-même, elle est venue vers moi pour me serrer la main et me dire qu'elle voulait être mon amie ! Je suis contente. Je ne comprenais pas son désintéressement pour son entourage. Et j'avais souvent l'impression de l'ennuyer. Par bien des points, elle me fait penser à Conan. Tous les deux ont une maturité à faire peur. Et quand je les vois tous les deux parler ensemble, j'ai l'impression de les déranger, de leur faire peur… Peut-être me cachent-ils quelque chose… Non, je me fais des idées… ! Mais je suis très heureuse d'être l'amie de Aï. Maintenant, on va pouvoir se parler comme des sœurs !...»  
  
Conan lit ces derniers mots avec un pincement au cœur.   
  
« Oui, comme sa sœur… Aï n'a rien à envier à ta fraternité… Mais si tu pouvais savoir ce qu'elle ressent, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre… Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre pourquoi Masami Hirota a été tuée devant tes yeux… »  
  
Il referma le livre. Il en avait assez lu. Restait le problème des doutes de Ran… En lisant ce journal, il devenait évident que Conan était bien Shinichi. Nul ne pouvait le nier après avoir lu ces pages. Mais il ne savait toujours pas si Ran savait réellement. Il devait en convenir : si elle lui cachait qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle attendait qu'il le lui avoue. Heiji avait eu raison, quand il lui avait dit cela alors qu'il était couché sur son lit d'hôpital. Et il avait failli suivre son conseil, avant que Aï ne lui fasse recouvrir la raison. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que son secret se trouvait trahi, et connu, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Il devait lui dire.   
  
« Oui, mais comment ? »  
  
Il décida d'attendre un peu. Si elle savait, mieux valait la laisser croire qu'elle le verrait tout lui avouer, et attendre le moment propice pour le faire. Il ne pouvait pas descendre maintenant, et lui dire « Ah ! au fait, je dois t'avouer quelque chose : eh oui, je suis bien Shinichi, comme tu le pensais ! Désolé d'avoir eu à te cacher ça, mais sinon, tu aurais été la cible d'une organisation meurtrière ! » Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas…  
  
Il replaça le calepin dans le tiroir, comme il l'avait trouvé, et quitta la chambre silencieusement. Puis il descendit l'escalier, et alla retrouver Ran dans la cuisine. Kogoro venait de rentrer du commissariat, et à voir sa tête, il n'avait pas l'air joyeux.  
  
- Ca ne s'est pas bien passé au commissariat, papa ?  
  
- Non, en effet. Le groupe de malfaiteurs que nous recherchons a disparu sans laisser de traces. Nous avions une idée de leur lieu de rendez-vous, mais il s'est avéré que ce n'était qu'une fausse piste.  
  
Conan le regarda fixement. Encore une piste qui ne menait nulle part… Mais il avait une dernière chance. Celle que Akaï lui avait fournie. Et il comptait bien y mettre ses dernières forces.  
  
Il donnerait ses infos à Mouri après le repas.  
  
- Mais vous allez sûrement avoir du nouveau, non ? interrogea-t-il. Vous avez bien un indic quelque part ? Moi j'en suis sur. Et puis, pourquoi ne pas infiltrer quelqu'un dans ce gang ? Ils le font bien au cinéma, non ?  
  
- Voyons, Conan ! Que racontes-tu ? Papa ne peut pas infiltrer un gang, ça serait bien trop dangereux… N'est-ce pas, papa ?  
  
- Euh… oui, c'est vrai…, reconnut celui-ci.  
  
- Mais si on connaît quelqu'un de ce gang, et qui n'est pas forcément leur allié, on peut toujours avoir besoin de son aide, hein, Monsieur Kogoro ?  
  
Kogoro ne voyait pas où Conan voulait en venir… Il devina que ce dernier avait quelque chose en tête, et qu'il lui en ferait part après le dîner. Il lui fit signe qu'il avait bien comprit son message.   
  
- C'est tout à fait possible. Mais finissons ce repas, avant qu'il ne refroidisse. Les ramen froides ne sont pas très digestes…  
  
RENCONTRES  
  
20h30  
  
Ran débarrassa la table, tandis que Kogoro allait boire son digestif habituel. Conan profita de ce que Ran n'était pas dans leurs jambes pour aller proposer son idée à Mouri. Il s'assied sur le sofa.  
  
- Je connais quelqu'un infiltré chez eux, fit-il en s'étirant.   
  
- QUOI ? !  
  
- Shuuuuutt ! ! ! Ran est juste à côté ! ! Oui, j'ai un « indic ». Mais sa participation ne doit pas être ébruitée. Il joue un triple rôle dans nos affaires…  
  
Conan lui expliqua qui était Shuichi Akaï, et son rôle de « taupe » chez les MIB, ainsi que sa double veste au FBI.  
  
- Ce type nous sera fortement utile…, remarqua Kogoro. Mais s'il ne veut pas se mouiller, je le comprends parfaitement. Nous pourrions faire foirer son action. Mais c'est un risque à prendre.   
  
- Oui. Seulement, il veut bien nous donner un coup de main…J'ai partiellement réussi à le convaincre. Il a une dette envers mon père, et je compte bien en profiter au maximum. Suivant les indications qu'il pourra nous fournir, je pourrais mettre mon plan en œuvre…  
  
- Tu as un plan ? Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances ? Tu sais bien que nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. S'Ils découvraient réellement que tu es toujours en vie, et que tu cherches à te venger, les retombées seraient catastrophiques !  
  
- Je sais bien. Et c'est pour cela que je vais voir mon père, ce soir.  
  
- Il est à Tokyo ? Quand est-il rentré ?  
  
- Le professeur a appelé cet après-midi. Je suis donc allé le voir après avoir contacté Akaï. Mes parents sont arrivés hier par la dernière correspondance. Ils se sont reposés toute la journée du décalage, et attendent mon signal pour se montrer. Ils sont chez moi, et doivent m'attendre en ce moment même.   
  
- Bien, fit Kogoro en vidant son verre et en se levant. Je t'accompagne.   
  
Conan fit la grimace. Il ne voulait pas dévoiler son plan tout de suite. Voir Kogoro rencontrer ses parents, et surtout son père, ne lui plaisait pas trop. Certes, Yusaku l'avait déjà rencontré, mais à l'époque, Kogoro n'avait pas encore quitté la police pour se lancer seul dans l'aventure du privé. Ses débuts alors peu encourageants en avaient fait la bête noire de la police, et même si Yusaku respectait Kogoro, il n'avait pas applaudit sa manière d'oublier sa séparation d'avec Eri en rompant les liens avec ce qui avait été sa première famille et sa plus grande réussite professionnelle. Sans compter sa célébrité actuelle qui n'était due, après tout, qu'à Shinichi.   
  
- D'accord, vous venez. Mais je vous préviens : ne vous attendez pas à voir la solution à nos problèmes arriver d'elle-même…  
  
21h00  
  
Après avoir bredouillé une excuse à Ran, Kogoro et Conan sortirent de l'agence, et se dirigèrent chez Shinichi. Sur le chemin, Conan appela le professeur Agasa de son téléphone portable en forme de boucle d'oreille et lui demanda de le rejoindre chez lui.   
  
Arrivé devant chez lui, Conan trouva le professeur qui les attendait à la porte.  
  
- Je n'ai pas osé frapper, je vous attendais, expliqua-t-il.  
  
- Bien, répondit Conan. Allons-y.  
  
Ils rentrèrent. Un couple était installé devant une cheminée éteinte. Assise sur un sofa, Yukiko Kudo buvait une boisson rafraîchissante tandis que son mari était accoudé au rebord de la cheminée, couverte de cadres photographiques. Le regard de ce dernier se fit sombre à la vue de son fils. Il alla le premier vers Kogoro, et lui tendit une main accueillante.  
  
- Bonsoir, Kogoro. Je vois que le temps ne vous a pas changé. Vous avez su rester jeune et actif pour quelqu'un qui vit au jour le jour des affaires de meurtres très poignantes…  
  
- Je suis au courant pour… pour votre fils, annonça gravement Kogoro.  
  
Conan fut surprit. D'habitude, il n'aurait pas manqué se faire complimenter et ne serait pas rentré dans le vif du sujet aussi promptement. Cela démontrait sa profonde implication, et la manière dont il prenait la situation.  
  
Yusaku ne fut pas surpris de la réaction et de la réponse du détective.  
  
- Je sais. Je me doutais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, nous ayons cette conversation. Et puis, vous voir tous les trois arriver ici, avec cette mine grave, cela ne pouvait pas être pour parler de la météo, ni des dernières nouvelles du coin.  
  
Kogoro et le professeur acquiescèrent. Conan en profita pour parler de Shuichi Akaï.  
  
- Oui, répondit son père. Il est vrai que je lui ai donné un sacré coup de main, il y a bien longtemps, à Los Angeles. Je ne sais pas si tu as été au courant de l'affaire… Enfin. Pour te répondre, je pense que sa dette envers moi peut te revenir. Et puis, tu te rappelles, la première fois que nous sommes venus ta mère et moi à Tokyo, après ton rajeunissement, je t'avais parlé d'un homme de l'Interpole qui aurait pu s'infiltrer dans cette organisation… Mais à l'époque je ne savais pas que cette organisation avait des sources aux USA. Et en fin de compte, ce que je te proposais s'est réalisé par l'infiltration d'Akai aux USA d'abord, et sa mutation au Japon. Aujourd'hui, il est dans l'Organisation, dont le QG est situé à Tokyo. Ses rapports sont très espacés ; on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre sa couverture.  
  
- Je comprends parfaitement, dit Kogoro. J'aimerai beaucoup rencontrer ce Akaï… Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit possible.  
  
Yusaku opina du chef.   
  
Conan observa tour à tour son père et Kogoro. Ces deux hommes se coalisaient pour lui, afin de l'aider à retrouver sa taille normale, et éliminer une menace dont l'un des deux ne soupçonnait pas l'existence moins de 48 heures auparavant. Tout ça alors qu'il ne leur avait rien demandé. Ils risquaient leurs vies pour lui. Et il n'avait rien à leur offrir en échange. Certes, son père faisait cela comme n'importe quel père aurait aidé son fils dans la détresse ; mais Kogoro ? En vérité, Conan pensa qu'il faisait cela pour le remercier de lui avoir redonné sa chance de détective…A moins qu'il ne l'aide afin de se débarrasser de lui… Non, c'était impensable… Kogoro risquait sa vie car il aidait un ami en danger. Conan se demanda s'il ne faisait pas ça parce qu'il le considérait comme son futur beau-fils… ;  
  
- Écoutez, dit Conan. J'ai un plan pour pouvoir les trouver et leur faire peur. En fait, je pense les faire sortir de leur tanière… Mais ce plan est dangereux. Et Aï est au courant. Mais elle ne sait pas encore si elle doit y participer ou non.  
  
Devant la curiosité de son auditoire, Conan entreprit de dévoiler son plan d'attaque.  
  
Après un certain temps de réflexion, le professeur prit la parole.  
  
- Oui, ton plan est très astucieux, et un peu puéril, je dois l'avouer… Mais il est vrai que c'est tout de même dangereux… Bien sur, tu peux compter sur mon aide…  
  
- Tu es bien mon fils ! fit Yusaku en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Conan. Je marche !  
  
Kogoro regarda tour à tour le professeur Agasa et Yusaku. Il était indécis quant à la décision qu'il devait prendre. Certes, l'idée du gamin en valait bien une autre, mais elle n'était pas sans sa part de difficultés. Après tout, mieux vaut se lancer et voir ce que cela donnait, plutôt que de s'attendre au pire. Il soupira :  
  
- D'accord, je suis avec toi. J'espère que je ne le regretterai pas…  
  
- Vous ai-je déjà fait courir des risques non calculés ? rétorqua Conan.  
  
Voyant la réaction de Kogoro (souvenez-vous, Nakamura...), Conan se tourna vers sa mère, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot de toute l'entrevue.  
  
- Maman… ?  
  
Yukiko se leva de son siège, et s'agenouilla devant son fils, qui lui arrivait à peine à la taille. Elle mit ses deux mains autour de ses épaules.  
  
- Shinichi… Tu es mon fils, et personne ne viendra nous dire le contraire. Tu sais que ton père et moi, nous t'aimons profondément. Et je sais que c'est réciproque. En tant que mère, je ne peux approuver que mon fils se mette en situation périlleuse. Mais je suis fière de toi, et de ton génie. Je sais que tu as les capacités pour te sortir de ce mauvais pas, et je sais que nous comptons sur des amis infaillibles. (Elle regarda le professeur et Kogoro.). Pourtant, je ne peux qu'avoir peur et m'inquiéter pour toi… Qui me dit que demain, dans deux jours ou une semaine, quelqu'un ne viendra pas m'annoncer la terrible nouvelle, à savoir que mon unique fils adoré a disparu dans une tragique affaire ? Assassiné par une mafia sanguinaire ? Je t'aime, Shinichi, et je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Je ne veux pas te voir faire souffrir ceux et celle que tu aimes. Alors je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours à tes côtés, quoiqu'il arrive, et quel que soit ta décision. Tu ne dois plus rester dans l'ombre. Tu dois leur montrer que tu es à la hauteur, et qu'ils ne te font pas peur !  
  
Elle le serra contre sa poitrine. Conan pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre la sienne, et ses larmes couler sur sa joue. Il serra fort sa mère, puis relâcha l'étreinte.  
  
- Merci, maman. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.  
  
Elle lui répondit en lui tirant la langue...  
  
- Tu as beaucoup de courage, mon fils, et j'en suis fier moi aussi, dit son père.  
  
Conan ne rougit point. Il avait comprit que sa famille le soutenait avec ses amis dans son entreprise, ce qu'il avait escompté. Restait maintenant la question « Ran ». Il en parla à son père.  
  
- Hum… Je pense qu'il ne faut rien lui dire, pensa Yukiko. A mon avis, elle se doute sûrement de quelque chose. Ca se voit à son regard. Ne t'a-t-elle pas parue…bizarre, ces temps-ci ?  
  
- Euh… si… Mais je pense que c'est à cause de ses examens… Elle les a très à cœur, et souhaite obtenir les meilleures notes.  
  
- En es-tu aussi sûr ? N'y a-t-il pas des indices que tu aurais remarqués, petit détective ?  
  
- Eh bien, maintenant que tu le dis, elle est spéciale, ces jours-ci. Elle oublie des choses, ne se rappelle pas qu'elle a déjà préparé le dîner, me considère non plus comme un petit garçon de 7 ans, mais comme un adulte, parfois. Elle me fait froid dans le dos… Tiens, aujourd'hui, elle m'a demandé de faire les toiles d'araignées du plafond ! Comme si je pouvais l'atteindre, même avec un balai et debout sur une chaise !  
  
- Oui, c'est très étrange… Moi aussi je mettais ça sur le compte des exams… remarqua Kogoro.  
  
- Et j'ai découvert quelque chose de plus important, continua Conan. Ran tient un journal intime. Elle parle de moi dedans. En fait, je suis le principal sujet, en tant que Shinichi et Conan. Elle a de sérieux doutes. Si elle se relisait en entier maintenant, je pense que les dés seraient jetés. Et qu'elle saurait la vérité. Pas complète, bien sûr, mais il ne ferait plus aucun doute pour elle que Shinichi et Conan ne sont qu'une seule et même personne.  
  
Yukiko soupira. Elle savait, en tant que femme, que Ran était au bord de la vérité. De plus, le fait que Kogoro l'ait découvert signifiait que le décompte avait commencé. Mais elle n'en dit mot à son fils. Elle ne voulait pas l'accabler plus.  
  
- Ran parlait aussi de Aï, continua Conan. Elle était très heureuse qu'elle puisse s'en être fait une amie. Connaissant le passé mouvementé de Aï, j'en suis plutôt fier. Elle fait des progrès.  
  
- Tu parles de ta jeune amie qui a fuit l'Organisation ? demanda sa mère. Comment va-t-elle ?  
  
- A vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée… Elle n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis ce midi... Professeur, vous êtes bien sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas laissé un message, ou quelque chose qui puisse nous mettre sur sa piste ? Son départ précipité ne laisse rien de bon à présager.  
  
- Hélas, non, je n'ai rien trouvé. Je crains que nous ne puissions qu'attendre.  
  
- Il est impensable qu'elle ait pu... Mais je tiens quand même à en avoir le cœur net, fit Conan en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
  
Kogoro et Yusaku l'accompagnèrent chez le professeur, tandis que celui-ci restait avec Yukiko. Arrivés au sous-sol où se trouvait le labo, Ils entreprirent de fouiller les notes de la jeune scientifique. Conan se réserva l'ordinateur.  
  
Au mot de passe demandé, il tapa « AKEMI ». L'ordinateur se connecta alors et valida le mot de passe. Conan avait repéré l'usure et des taches sur ces cinq touches en particulier. Les taches provenaient de la dernière expérience qu'il l'avait vue effectuer, avant de lui demander de lui sortir une liste des composants qu'elle avait pu retrouver jusqu'à présent de l'Apotoxine. Elle avait tapé son code pour lancer l'ordinateur, et le temps de chargement lui avait permis de se nettoyer les mains. Conan pouvait donc taper ce code facilement. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il servirait pour d'autres applications.   
  
Une fenêtre s'ouvrit : « VOUS N'AVEZ PAS DE NOUVEAU MESSAGE »  
  
Il cliqua sur la fenêtre active et rentra dans la boite aux lettres électroniques de Aï. Un message lu, sans objet, s'afficha. Il s'agissait du dernier message lu, qui datait de trois jours.  
  
Conan l'ouvrit.  
  
« J'ai bien reçu les infos que tu m'avais demandées. J'espère que tu ne vas pas te fourrer dans de sales draps. Tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu te lances seule dans l'aventure. Avant de foncer tête baissée, comme tu en as l'habitude, je te conseille d'en parler à ton jeune ami. Il m'a l'air assez mûr pour faire l'affaire. Tu y trouveras ton compte, si tu suis les instructions à la lettre. Sinon, ce seront eux qui te le régleront.  
  
Bonne chance. »  
  
« Bien sûr, pas de nom d'expéditeur… », pensa Conan. Mais cet e-mail l'intriguait. On parlait clairement de lui, enfin, il se reconnaissait dans cette description… Puis, il sourit intérieurement. Akai et Aï l'avaient doublé depuis longtemps...  
  
Il vit qu'un fichier était joint au mail. Il ouvrit le lien.  
  
Une carte d'état-major apparut à l'écran. Une légende l'accompagnait, ainsi qu'une photo récente. Conan zooma sur un point entouré de rouge. Cela ressemblait à un bâtiment vu de haut. La carte provenait sûrement d'un satellite, peut-être espion.  
  
Derrière lui, Conan entendit la voix de Kogoro annoncer qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. Son père répondit qu'il venait de trouver un bloc-notes. Il cherchait un porte-mine de carbone pour tenter de retrouver la dernière note prise. Conan les appela à lui pour leur montrer sa découverte.  
  
Son père reconnut la carte. Il s'agissait du quartier de Ginza. Kogoro leur apprit d'après la photo qu'il s'agissait d'un bâtiment public, plus précisément d'un laboratoire pharmaceutique récemment rénové. Kogoro se souvint encore de l'article paru dans un journal un mois auparavant. Il s'en rapellait car le bâtiment avait été détruit en grande partie par une explosion due au gaz, et que cela avait entraîné une fermeture temporaire de son Pachinko préféré, situé à côté...  
  
Conan lut à voix haute la légende sous la photographie :  
  
- « Le bâtiment est situé Nord-Nord-Est. Les portes sont sous surveillance électronique. Deux gardes surveillent l'entrée à un guichet situé face à l'entrée. Ils ont l'air de civils, mais ne le sont guère. Ils sont relevés toutes les six heures. Toutes les portes internes sont informatisées. Un passe et un code sont requis. Seul les sous-sols ne subissent pas la règle. Une caméra en surveille l'accès, et le relais passe par l'accueil à l'entrée. Seuls les conduits d'aérations ne souffrent d'aucune surveillance. Ils courent dans tout le bâtiment, et mesurent 40 cm de diamètre. Malheureusement, il est impossible d'en dresser une carte fiable. La récente rénovation a dû bouleverser leurs positions d'origine. »  
  
Conan réfléchit. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de doute… Aï était dans ce bâtiment, en ce moment même. Elle était dans ces conduits, et risquait de se faire coincer. A moins que ce ne soit déjà fait…  
  
Ayant trouvé un critérium, Yusaku découvrit une adresse sur le bloc. Elle était située dans le quartier en question...  
  
- On passe à l'action, déclara Conan. Maintenant !  
  
21h40  
  
Kogoro appela l'inspecteur Maigret, et Yusaku s'occupa des médias. Le professeur s'inquiéta pourtant pour Conan, de retour chez lui.  
  
- Es-tu réellement sûr qu'elle est bien là-bas, Shinichi ?  
  
- Il n'y a aucun doute. Elle a eu deux jours pour se préparer avant d'y aller, et elle est partie en espérant retrouver la formule, j'en suis convaincu. Maintenant, reste à savoir si elle est toujours libre, ou si elle a été capturée. Ils la retiennent peut-être prisonnière à l'heure qu'il est.  
  
- Je pense que de toutes manières, elle a besoin de toi, Shinichi, intervint Yukiko.   
  
- C'est pour cela que mon plan entre en action dès maintenant. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'attendre qu'elle se manifeste. Par elle-même ou contre son gré. Si elle sort vivante de là-bas, qui nous dit qu'elle n'aura pas été suivie ? Non. Il faut contre-attaquer maintenant.  
  
Yukiko lui sourit. Décidément, elle pouvait être fière de son fils.  
  
- Shinichi, ce poison est dangereux. Je sais que la version que tu possèdes n'en est qu'au stade expérimental, mais fait attention.  
  
- Maman, je n'en ai besoin que pour une dizaine de minutes. La dernière fois que je l'ai utilisé, j'ai retrouvé mon corps pendant 48 heures. Je sais que c'est très dangereux, mais il faut courir ce risque. Et puis, je pourrai aller voir Ran, et tout lui avouer, comme j'aurai du le faire il y a bien longtemps. Je la martyrise, ainsi. Ce n'est bon ni pour elle, ni pour moi. De toutes façons, je sais que le temps nous est compté. Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative.   
  
- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mon chéri. Tu as raison. Il faut tout lui dire, plutôt qu'elle se fasse mal à elle-même en découvrant tout toute seule.  
  
La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit Yukiko. Elle alla décrocher.  
  
- C'est ton père. Il dit que tout est en place.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui est en place ? demanda une voix derrière Conan.  
  
Yukiko resta interdite tandis que Conan se retournait, redoutant le pire.   
  
TELL ME THE TRUTH…  
  
Conan fit face à son destin. Il ne pouvait plus lui échapper. Ces mensonges avaient assez duré, et avaient fait trop de mal. Il fallait que cela cesse, et puis, autant en finir une bonne fois pour toute.   
  
Ran était essoufflée par la course qu'elle avait faite pour arriver chez Shinichi. En voyant de loin de la lumière dans la maison sensée être inhabitée, elle avait eu la conviction que quelque chose se tramait. Et avait voulu en avoir le cœur net. Découvrir les parents de Shinichi ici, avec Conan et le professeur, cela lui avait paru étrange, mais le discours qu'avait tenu Yukiko et la dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcée lui avait fait peur. Ses soupçons étaient fondés.   
  
- Qu'est-ce qui est en place ? répéta-t-elle.  
  
Conan fit face à Ran. Il prenait la plus grande décision de sa vie. Mais il tenait à prévenir celle qu'il aimait des risques qu'elle encourait.  
  
- Ran… Il est une chose dont je voudrais te parler. Tu peux me croire, comme tu peux renier ce qui va suivre, mais sache que si tu acceptes ce que je vais te révéler, tu seras en danger. En danger mortel.  
  
- Inutile de t'inquiéter, Ran… fit doucement Yukiko derrière son fils.  
  
Conan se retourna vers elle et lui fit signe de se taire.  
  
- Je souhaite régler ça à ma manière, ma… maman.  
  
Il avait hésité sur le mot «maman». Ce mot était venu naturellement, et l'espace d'une seconde, il se rappela que Ran était présente et qu'elle se poserait des questions sur l'emploi de ce mot. Mais il se dit qu'après tout, elle serait bientôt au courant de toute l'affaire, si elle n'en était pas déjà loin dans ses suppositions… Et qu'il valait mieux jouer la carte de la sincérité dès à présent.  
  
- Ran. Il faut que tu saches que…  
  
- …tu es qui je pense être et qu'il ne sert à rien de tout me dire, acheva Ran.  
  
Incrédule, Conan regarda sa mère et le professeur. Tous trois n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Pourtant, elle venait bien de dire qu'elle connaissait toute la vérité à son sujet… ou plutôt, qu'elle savait qu'il était Shinichi.  
  
Conan eut un sourire.  
  
- Tu es la digne fille de ton père… Quand t'en es-tu réellement aperçue ? Quand ton père l'apprit ? Il a très bien pu parler dans son sommeil, ou bien tu as surpris ma mère m'appeler Shinichi… Ou encore quand Heiji m'appelle toujours Kudo quand on se rencontre…  
  
- Rien de cela, coupa Ran. Moi aussi, j'adore observer mon monde. Et plus particulièrement ceux qui me sont proches. Et sans mentir, la prochaine fois, surveille les fenêtres des toilettes quand tu es invité à un grand gala… Je n'avais pas tout saisi, mais certains mots m'ont frappé, puis j'ai réfléchi, et voilà !  
  
Conan comprit où elle voulait en venir… Elle avait surprit sa longue conversation avec Mouri le jour où il découvrit sa véritable identité… Depuis tout ce temps, elle lui avait caché qu'elle était au courant… Elle l'avait testé !  
  
- Durant tout ce temps, tu cherchais à me confondre, et je me suis laissé faire… ! Je n'aurais pas du te cacher tout ça. Je sais que cela a du te faire mal, mais je ne pouvais rien te dire…  
  
Un silence lourd régna. Ran acquiesça, et son regard se fit tendre. Elle voulait abréger au plus vite ce moment, car elle savait qu'il avait une chose importante à mettre au point.  
  
- Tu as fait fort, quand même, pour comprendre tout cela… intervint le professeur.  
  
- Je sais, fit gravement Ran. Mais je vous ai un petit peu espionné… à la manière des Détectives Boys, disons…   
  
Elle sortit de sa poche une paire de lunettes. Conan reconnut une paire que lui avait fournie le professeur Agasa quand les siennes étaient tombées en panne. La même paire que Aï avait utilisé pour le retrouver dans la consigne de la gare.(tome 38)  
  
- J'ai un peu fouillé tes affaires, tu m'excuseras, expliqua Ran à Conan. J'ai appelé Ayumi et je lui ai demandé une petite liste des gadgets que vous avait fournis le professeur. Elle m'a expliquée que tu avais un émetteur sur toi, comme tous les autres membres de votre petite compagnie, et qu'on pouvait se servir des lunettes comme d'écouteurs. Alors j'ai mis en marche ton émetteur avant que tu ne partes, tout à l'heure, et j'ai entendu tout ce qui a pu se dire depuis.   
  
Elle fit une pause, avant de reprendre :  
  
- Depuis que j'ai découvert qui tu es réellement, je me suis posée beaucoup de questions. Tout ce temps passé à tes côtés, sans jamais me douter de rien… Quelle idiote, quand même !  
  
Ran avait l'air joyeuse et apaisée ; elle s'assied sur le sofa. Yukiko prit place à côté d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes, pour la réconforter. En tant que femme, elle comprenait ce que Ran ressentait : une grande joie à l'idée d'avoir retrouvé celui qu'elle aimait, et beaucoup de peur par rapport à ce qu'elle avait découvert…  
  
- Ran… S'il a fait cela, c'est pour ton bien. Pourquoi t'aurions-nous menti si ce n'est sans une bonne raison ? Crois-moi, cela ne me plaisait pas de te faire ce mal…  
  
- Ni à moi non plus… fit Agasa. Te voir souvent, sans pour autant te parler de ce secret… Mais nous avons respecté le choix de Shinichi.  
  
- Ran, dit Conan. Regarde-moi. Je veux savoir qui tu vois en ce moment.  
  
Il se plaça devant elle, la forçant à soutenir son regard.  
  
- Pour toi, qui suis-je ? Conan Edogawa ? Ou Shinichi Kudo ?  
  
Ran baissait les yeux. Malgré l'air qu'elle se donnait, les larmes commençaient à monter, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus les contenir bien longtemps. Elle avait voulu jouer le rôle de l'assurance, au départ, pour essayer d'intimider Shinichi et lui montrer qu'elle était une femme presque adulte ; mais maintenant, elle devait bien admettre que cette façade s'effondrait. Les barrières qu'elle avait voulut mettre entre cette vérité incroyablement dangereuse et le coté rassurant du mensonge et de la tromperie allaient tomber d'une minute à l'autre. Pour Shinichi, elle était prête à tous les sacrifices. Elle comprenait l'enjeu. Mais ce qu'il lui demandait allait au-delà de ses attentes !   
  
Pour elle, Conan était le petit garçon qu'elle avait voulu voir comme le petit frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, et Shinichi l'avait été, mais comme un aîné dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Sa disparition avait crée un vide que Conan avait comblé quelque part, malgré son coté mystérieux et mature. Pour elle, il n'y avait aucun doute…  
  
- Je te vois toi, tel que tu es, finit-elle par dire. Tu es celui qui compte le plus pour moi, et je ne veux pas te perdre…  
  
Elle éclata en sanglot en tombant dans les bras de Conan. Cela rappela à celui-ci la première fois où elle avait pleuré dans ses bras d'enfants, quand elle avait dénoncé son ancien professeur de primaire, Melle Yonehara. Il l'avait aidée à résoudre l'enquête en prenant sa vraie voix, mais Ran avait été dégoûtée que le professeur qu'elle avait admirée petite puisse être l'auteur d'un double meurtre et d'une tentative sur Sonoko. De plus, avoir entendu Shinichi, et pleine de tous ces souvenirs d'enfance et de cette nostalgie, elle n'avait pu se retenir, et avait craqué dans ses bras. Sans oublier que peu de temps avant, elle avait failli découvrir sa véritable identité… en reliant une photo du passé avec le petit garçon qui vivait sous son toit.(tomes 14-15)  
  
Aujourd'hui, c'était chose faite.  
  
Cela réglait pas mal de problèmes que Ran aurait pu poser… Le fait qu'elle soit au même niveau que le professeur, ses parents, Mouri, ou encore Aï et Heiji, cela lui permettait d'avoir un nouvel avis sur la conduite à tenir quant à son plan.  
  
Encore fallait-il la convaincre que tout irait bien, et qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'en faire.  
  
A L'ATTAQUE ! !  
  
23h00  
  
Conan était dans sa bibliothèque avec le professeur Agasa. Kogoro et Yusaku était en route. Maigret avait appelé : il ne comprenait rien au plan de Yusaku, mais il ferait son possible pour maintenir un semblant d'ordre. Il avait mis les inspecteurs Takagi et Satô sur le coup, et ils attendaient les ordres. Conan avait pris sa voix d'adulte pour lui répondre de les attendre devant le bâtiment du quartier de Ginza. Il lui donna l'adresse et lui parla des gardes postés à l'entrée, et lui fit promettre toute la discrétion qu'il pouvait sur leurs déplacements.  
  
Peu de temps après avoir raccroché, Kogoro arriva. Il était tout essoufflé.  
  
- Désolé pour le retard, mais je suis passé à la maison pour aller chercher ceci…  
  
Il sorti de la poche de son imper une arme, plus exactement un Colt Python-357. Il s'expliqua.  
  
- C'était mon arme de service. J'avais demandé un tas de dérogations pour la garder quand j'ai quitté la police, afin de l'avoir sous la main, au cas où, dans une de mes affaires de détective, il m'aurait fallu défendre ma petite famille…  
  
Conan resta ébahi. Dire qu'il avait ça chez lui, et qu'il n'en avait jamais fait mention !  
  
Kogoro comprit son regard.  
  
- Pense donc, je n'allais pas raconter devant un gosse de 7 ans qu'il y a un flingue quelque part dans l'appart ! Et puis Ran détestait me voir avec une arme quand j'étais flic. Elle préférait me voir sans ; elle n'a jamais eu confiance dans ces objets-l  
  
- Je devine pourquoi… répondit Conan silencieusement.  
  
Il repensait à l'origine de la séparation de Kogoro d'avec Eri. Elle avait été prise en otage, lors d'une affaire, et Kogoro l'avait sauvée en lui tirant dessus avec cette même arme. Nul n'avait comprit pourquoi, à l'exception des deux, et de quelques rares personnes comme son père et lui. Plus tard, il avait même expliqué à Ran pourquoi le fait de tirer sur un otage lui permettait de lui sauver la vie. En effet, l'otage devient alors un poids mort pour le meurtrier, qui n'aura plus pour principal objectif que de s'en débarrasser. Ce qui arriva pour Eri. Mais cette dernière ne pardonna pas à son mari de se moquer de sa cuisine alors qu'elle n'était qu'en convalescence… Dire qu'il a suffit d'une phrase malheureuse pour séparer deux êtres qui auront été si proches dans la douleur…(film the 14th target)  
  
Kogoro fixait silencieusement son revolver. Il repensait aussi à ce tragique moment. Il aurait tant voulu ne jamais prononcer ces mots… Il souhaitait plus que tout effacer ce passé, mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Seule Eri avait encore ce pouvoir, encore fallait-il qu'elle le veuille.  
  
Conan rompit le silence.  
  
- Ecoutez, Kogoro. Cette arme est très utile, mais je ne veux pas vous mêler à cette histoire. Vous y êtes bien assez trempé. Je veux juste que vous m'attendiez à la sortie, prêt à quitter le coin au premier signe d'alerte.  
  
- Ce n'est pas régulier ! Pourquoi devrai-je te laisser y aller seul ? Après tout, tu n'es qu'un gamin en apparence… Comment veux-tu qu'ils te laissent passer ?  
  
- Je ferai comme Aï… en passant par les conduits d'aération… N'oubliez pas qu'ils ne sont pas surveillés. Passer par là est une aubaine pour ma taille ! Ce serait ridicule de ne pas les utiliser, et de chercher plus compliqué !  
  
- Mais je veux participer activement… Je pourrai faire diversion…  
  
- La diversion viendra en temps et en heures. Pour l'instant, nous attendons que mon père revienne avec les équipes de journalistes. A ce moment, il n'y aura qu'eux et moi dans cette pièce. Pas la peine d'attirer l'attention de l'Organisation sur les personnes qui pourraient m'entourer.   
  
- As-tu pris l'antidote, Shinichi ? demanda Agasa.  
  
- Oui… D'ailleurs, les effets se font ressentir…   
  
En effet, il transpirait à grosses gouttes, et ses lunettes glissait de son nez. Il avait dégrafé son nœud-papillon et respirait lourdement.  
  
Le professeur le prit dans ces bras.  
  
- Je vais te monter pour t'allonger ; je t'ai préparé un sac avec des affaires pour ta transformation. Tu trouveras à ton réveil des vêtements à ta taille au pied du lit.   
  
- Professeur… commença Conan.  
  
Ses yeux étaient teintés par un voile gris, il voyait trouble.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Shinichi, je serai près de toi, et nous ferons patienter les journalistes quand ils arriverons.  
  
- Mais… Ran…  
  
- Ran sera heureuse de te retrouver sous ton aspect normal… Elle a compris, et elle t'aidera.  
  
Le professeur redescendit un peu plus tard.   
  
- C'est bon, il est redevenu lui même…  
  
Kogoro lui posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il était revenu.  
  
- Ran est-elle ici ? Je ne l'ai pas vue à l'agence...  
  
- Oui, répondit Agasa après un trop long silence, au goût de Kogoro. Elle est dans la pièce d'à coté, avec Yukiko. Elle est au courant pour tout. Inutile de vous expliquer, ce serait trop long. Et nous n'avons pas le temps.  
  
Kogoro analysa la situation. Il n'avait pas été aveugle aux sentiments de sa fille, loin de là, et avait souvent mis son grain de sel, par le passé, dans cette relation. Cela lui avait trop rappelé le couple qu'il avait formé avec Eri. Il ne souhaitait pas que sa fille puisse revivre son enfer. Mais aujourd'hui, tout avait changer. Shinichi avait mûri, il était devenu adulte face à son « handicap » et Ran, si elle savait tout, l'avait sûrement bien senti.  
  
- Les journalistes sont arrivés, fit-il pour chasser ses idées. Yusaku les fait patienter dans le salon.  
  
- Bien, je retourne voir si Shinichi n'a pas besoin de moi…  
  
Tandis que le professeur remontait vers les chambres, Kogoro alla voir Yusaku pour voir quelle serait la suite des opérations. A son entrée, les journalistes se dirigèrent vers lui. Il fut submergé par les micros et les bras qui se tendaient vers lui.  
  
- Détective Mouri ! Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui se passe… ?  
  
- On nous a parlé d'une surprise…  
  
- Monsieur Mouri, que pensez-vous des dernières nouvelles concernant le retour de Shinichi Kudo ?  
  
A cette question, Kogoro arrêta de se débattre contre le flux des micros qui se dressaient devant ses yeux. Les cris des journalistes alentours cessèrent, et tout le monde chercha qui avait bien pu poser cette question.  
  
Tous les regards se posèrent sur un homme de grande taille, au cheveux noirs coupés court, au regard d'acier. Il était Japonais, et pourtant son accent laissait trahir une pointe d'américain que seul un long séjour dans ce pays aurait pu créer. Kogoro ne l'avait jamais vu, mais Yusaku sourit à sa vue. Il prit la parole.  
  
- Très bonne question, Monsieur… ?  
  
- Lawsons, William Lawsons.  
  
- Eh bien, Monsieur Lawsons, vos sources ne vous ont pas menti... retentit une voix derrière Kogoro et Yusaku.  
  
Tous les visages des personnes présentes dans le salon se tournèrent vers la porte donnant sur la pièce. Shinichi Kudo se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains dans les poches, d'une manière négligée. Il avait son sourire moqueur, et son regard défiait l'assemblée.  
  
Avant que les journalistes ne reprennent leurs esprits, il les invita à mieux s'installer afin de mieux entendre ce qu'il avait à leur révéler. Plusieurs sortirent leurs caméras et les braquèrent sur le jeune détective. Shinichi prit la parole.  
  
- Messieurs dames, me revoici après plusieurs mois d'absence. Comme vous pouvez le constater, vous êtes chez moi, et je vais vous révéler une chose très importante. Mais avant, je vais demander au détective Mouri et à mon père de quitter cette salle. Et je vous demanderai de ne pas mentionner leur présence lors de vos rapports. Cette condition sine qua non me permettra d'avoir l'esprit tranquille. Je ne tiens pas à les mêler dans cette affaire. De plus ils ne m'ont aidé qu'à vous inviter ici.  
  
- Mais de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda une voix au fond, après le départ des deux hommes.  
  
- Il s'agit d'une affaire d'Etat. Ce dont je vais vous parler est la mise à jour d'une Organisation crapuleuse, dont les principales activités sont le crime organisé et le chantage industriel. Notre économie a beaucoup souffert sous son joug, et je suis aujourd'hui en mesure de les arrêter dans leurs agissements.  
  
- Vous voulez dire qu'il existe une mafia, au Japon, qui ferait chanter les grands patrons d'entreprises, et qui assassinerait des gens ? demanda un journaliste.  
  
- Exactement ! J'ai parcouru le pays afin de trouver des preuves contre eux, et je sais qu'ils ont des filiales dans d'autres pays…  
  
- Eux ?  
  
- Oui… Les membres de cette Organisation sont facilement reconnaissables. Ils sont tous vêtus de noir, chapeau et lunettes sombres, et se mêlent dans la foule.  
  
- A vous entendre en parler, on penserait que vous vous êtes frotté à eux…, dit Lawsons.  
  
- Effectivement, Monsieur Lawsons… Et j'en ai réchappé de peu. Ils ne plaisantent pas. Ils sont la mort incarnée pour ceux qui les gênent. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel à vous et à ce moyen d'information. Je souhaite que tout le monde les découvre, afin de ne plus tomber dans leurs pièges. Et je souhaite aussi les informer, ces Hommes en Noirs-il se tourna vers la caméra la plus proche- que moi, Shinichi Kudo, je vous attends, et je vous préviens, vous aurez bientôt affaire à moi !  
  
23h30  
  
Après le départ des journalistes, il ne resta plus que Shinichi et Lawsons dans le salon.  
  
- Shuichi Akaï… Je ne pensais pas vous voir ce soir…  
  
- Il aurait été dommage que je ne participe pas à votre petite fête privée…  
  
- Comme le dit le dicton, fit Yusaku en entrant dans la pièce, « plus on est de fous, plus on rit ».  
  
- J'aurai préféré « le nombre fait la force », marmonna Shinichi.  
  
Kogoro, Ran, Yukiko et le professeur Agasa entrèrent à leur tour. Ran se figea à la vue de Shinichi. Ce dernier la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Je ne sais pas comment dire mais…  
  
- Tu m'as manqué… finit-elle dans un demi-sanglot.  
  
« A peu de chose près, c'est exactement ce que je ressens » pensa Shinichi.  
  
Il l'amena jusqu'au sofa où il la fit s'installer.  
  
- C'est incroyable, souffla-t-elle.  
  
Yukiko prit la main de son fils, et lui sourit.  
  
- Ca ne t'a pas fait trop mal ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Non, je supporte la douleur… mentit-il. Il ne voulait pas l'affoler inutilement.  
  
Yusaku prit la parole.   
  
- Les journalistes sont au courant pour les Hommes en Noirs. Il est un peu moins de minuit, et dans plus de huit heures, tout le pays connaîtra la vérité sur leur Organisation. Passé ce délai, il ne nous restera plus qu'à nous rendre au bâtiment qui leur sert de Q.G. ; ainsi, se sachant découverts, ils seront peut-être sur leurs gardes, mais ils ne s'attendront jamais à ce que nous nous infiltrions dans leur repaire. Et comme ils aurons compris que Shinichi est toujours vivant, ils chercherons à le trouver. Je veux donc que tout le monde se rende au Hakido Hôtel, dans des chambres que j'ai réservé hier. Nous partirons à huit heures précises, après cela, je considérerais que nous avons atteint le point critique de notre plan. Nous ne pourrons plus faire marche arrière. Toutes les personnes ici présentes sont conscientes du danger qui les menacent. Nous ne connaissons pas le résultat de notre plan. Mais je souhaite de tout cœur que Shinichi aura retrouvé la petite, et en bon optimiste que je suis, un bon début d'antidote.   
  
- Mais la crème serait que nous envoyons toute cette fichue Organisation au trou, conclut Kogoro.  
  
- Qu'allons nous faire pendant ces huit heures ? demanda Ran.  
  
- Nous reposer, et prier pour que tout se déroule à merveille.  
  
Akaï toussota. Yusaku le présenta au groupe.  
  
- Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, voici Shuichi Akaï. Il est agent à Interpole. Je ne dévoilerai pas toute sa carrière, mais il est infiltré dans l'Organisation. Il est l'auteur du plan trouvé dans les mails de Shiho et peut nous être utile à quitter les lieux en cas de pépins.  
  
- Ne vous attendez à me voir danser quand toute cette opération sera finie… les prévint Akaï. Ces types sont des pros, alors attendez-vous toujours au pire avec eux. Toi qui sais de quoi je parle, dit-il à Shinichi, méfie-toi bien. Ils ne sont pas du genre à faire deux fois la même erreur…  
  
A ces mots, Ran resserra son étreinte sur le bras de Shinichi.  
  
REFLEXIONS SUR TOUTE UNE VIE...  
  
0h10  
  
Le professeur s'était retiré chez lui, avant de faire promettre à Yusaku de le prévenir en cas de besoin. Yukiko était montée à l'étage pour se reposer, tandis que son mari, Kogoro et Akaï s'installaient dans le salon pour peaufiner le plan et voir s'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes de dernière minute.  
  
Il ne restait plus que Shinichi et Ran. Assis à la table de la cuisine, il regardait son amie préparer du café pour les trois hommes qui travaillaient dans la pièce d'à coté. Son esprit vagabondait. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait se passer le lendemain… Arriverait-il à retrouver Aï, si elle serait encore en vie quand il la trouverait, s'il allait rencontrer Gin et Vodka… Normalement, il ne les verrait pas. Il devait suivre ses traces dans les conduits, car avec la poussière qui avait dû s'accumuler au fil du temps, et surtout après les travaux de rénovation récents, la piste aurait été bien fraîche… Puis une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvée, il l'aurait ramenée saine et sauve, loin de cette Organisation. Ensuite, il aurait donné le signal à Maigret et les hommes d'Interpole, que son père avait contacté, afin qu'ils investissent les lieux et cueillent les malfaiteurs. Même s'il n'espérait pas tomber sur toutes les hautes têtes, il espérait bien que cette descente soit à l'orée de leur fin.  
  
Un doux parfum de café chaud envahit la pièce. Shinichi était heureux, ce soir. Il avait retrouvé son corps initial, même si l'effet n'était qu'éphémère, mais la joie qui se lisait sur son visage provenait de la personne qui s'affairait devant ses yeux. Toute la peur, toute l'hésitation qui l'avait habité depuis sa transformation avaient disparu depuis que Ran les avait effacées. Ces appréhensions lui avaient permis de comprendre que l'avenir existait, quelque part, et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Ran y était liée. Et aujourd'hui, il en était sûr. Savoir que ramener Aï avec peut-être l'antidote de l'Apotoxine était possible lui donnait une vue de ce qui l'attendait. Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, il serait fixé.  
  
Ran s'installa en face de lui. Même si une certaine crainte se lisait dans ses yeux, on pouvait la sentir soulagée. Le savoir vivant, devant elle, et à la fois si adulte, alors que pendant si longtemps elle l'avait vu en enfant, cela la troublait. Elle aurait certes voulu le gifler quand elle découvrit la vérité, mais à quoi bon ? A quoi cela aurait-il servi de le brusquer, de lui faire avouer ce qu'elle savait déjà ? Elle avait souffert, mais elle avait vécu tant de choses avec Conan, que l'idée de le perdre lui avait traversé l'esprit. En cherchant à le confondre, elle aurait perdu Shinichi avec ce petit frère. Mais peut-être se faisait-elle des idées en pensant cela… Comment Shinichi aurait-il pu lui avouer sous la contrainte ce qu'il avait décidé de lui cacher. Son mensonge n'avait servi qu'à la protéger d'un danger qui lui avait été inconnu jusque là.  
  
- Pardonne-moi, dit-elle soudainement.  
  
Shinichi ne comprit pas. Il lui jeta un regard surpris.  
  
- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir menti pour ton secret…, reprit-elle. Je ne voulais pas jouer à ce jeu-là. Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens… Tu dois te dire que tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt, mais tu as finalement eu raison de tout me cacher.  
  
- Ran…  
  
- Non… C'est vrai ! Je me serai fait un sang d'encre pour toi… J'envie ta mère qui a su rester vaillante alors que son fils vivait sous la menace d'hommes qui ne cherchaient qu'à le tuer…  
  
- En réalité, ils ne sont pas sûrs que je sois toujours en vie… Enfin, pas encore… Mais il y a une personne en qui nous devons nous méfier… Je ne sais pas si elle est vraiment de leur coté, mais tout laisse à croire qu'elle est redoutable…  
  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda Ran.  
  
- Tu connais cette personne, Ran. Il s'agit de Jodie Saint-Emilion.   
  
- QUOI ??!!  
  
- Hélas. Ran, cette femme n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend. Il s'agit en réalité d'une actrice célèbre américaine, Chris Vinyard. Sa mère et la mienne se connaissaient, tu t'en rappelles. Elle est très dangereuse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle manigance, mais elle déteste Aï autant que celle-ci déteste Gin, celui qui m'a fait avaler ce poison.   
  
- Ce que tu dis là est très grave, Shinichi. Mais je suis sûre que tu peux prouver ce que tu avances…  
  
Son compagnon lança un regard qui contre-indiquait ses paroles.  
  
- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as que des suppositions… ?  
  
- Je me suis déjà rendu chez elle avec Heiji... Elle nous a espionné tout du long... Elle nous a même pris en photos en cachette... Ran… Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de t'entendre dire qu'une de tes profs veut ma peau, mais c'est la réalité… A moins de me tromper lourdement sur son compte, je ne vois pas comment expliquer son comportement à mon égard… Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais moi oui.  
  
- D'accord. Supposons que tu aies raison, je ne vois pas à quelle occasion elle aurait pu attenter à ta vie. Mais j'essaierai de l'observer, la prochaine fois ! fit-elle en lui jetant un clin d'œil.o  
  
- …  
  
Shinichi allait répliquer, mais il ne voulu pas lui gâcher sa bonne humeur. Elle venait de subir un choc, et elle avait choisi d'en rire, à défaut d'en pleurer… Il lui prit la main.  
  
- Pardonne-moi aussi, alors…  
  
- Pourquoi ? Tu as fait ce que tu croyais bon.  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas pour ce que j'ai fait, mais pour ce que j'aurai à faire dans quelques heures.  
  
- N'as-tu pas envie de profiter de ta taille tant que tu le peux encore ?  
  
Shuichi Akaï fumait une cigarette, accoudé au rebord de la cheminée. Son regard froid s'était posé sur Shinichi quand celui-ci était entré avec Ran dans le salon, la cafetière dans les mains.   
  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrai l'utiliser à cette heure du jour…  
  
- Tu pourrais sortir, voir des amis que tu n'as pas « vu » depuis ton rajeunissement, ou bien aller te dépenser en boîte, ou en toute autre activit  
  
Il regardait Ran.  
  
- Je ne tiens pas à me fatiguer avant de m'aventurer dans un plan dangereux, répondit Shinichi.  
  
Le ton d'Akaï commençait à l'énerver. Il était assez grand pour savoir comment profiter de l'antidote. Il avait certes raison, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cela le concernait.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a motivé pour vous porter volontaire comme taupe ? demanda Ran.  
  
- Je cherchais une certaine personne… et je l'ai trouvée, répondit Akai.  
  
Son regard se fit dur. Il n'avait apparemment pas envie de continuer sur le sujet.  
  
Shinichi le regarda.  
  
- Merci d'avoir envoyé ce mail à Shiho. Je me doutais bien que c'était vous. D'un côté je ne vous en blâme pas, elle aurait sûrement obtenu ces plans par un autre moyen, mais d'un autre, vous l'avez vous-même jetée dans la gueule du loup...  
  
- Tu l'as toi même dit : elle les aurait eus d'une manière ou d'une autre...  
  
Ran était intriguée. Elle avait vu cet homme de nombreuses fois, et il lui donnait toujours autant de frissons à chaque rencontre. Ces malaises n'étaient pas de bonne augure… Surtout quand elle se rappela dans quelles conditions elle l'avait rencontré la première fois… Ce jour-là, sous la pluie, elle avait sauvé un serial killer peu après avoir croisé Akaï. Celui-ci cherchait le meurtrier en cavale, et se souvenant de la blessure que portait ce dernier, elle se doutait qu'Akaï y était pour quelque chose… Mais Ran avait momentanément oublié cette rencontre, avant de se rappeler tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits pendant son voyage aux U.S.A. avec Shinichi… Elle avait rencontré des stars du cinéma, et surtout Sharon Vinyard, la célèbre actrice, récemment disparue. (tome 35)  
  
Vinyard. Ce nom résonna dans l'esprit de Ran. Dire qu'elle avait sans le savoir rencontré la fille de son idole… mais qui était tout le contraire de sa mère… Autant Sharon avait la grâce et la bonté de l'esprit, autant sa fille était le démon en personne. Sharon leur avait dit son sentiment envers sa fille qu'elle ne considérait plus comme sa descendance… Elle leur avait parlé de la manière dont Chris avait montré son deuil lors de la mort de son père, en se déguisant comme lui, alors que Sharon veillait sur sa tombe. Ran avait frissonné d'effroi à ces mots.  
  
Et dire qu'aujourd'hui elle faisait partie de ces hommes qui cherchait à tuer Shinichi. Cela n'avait aucun sens... Comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi différent de ses parents??? Shnichi, lui avait tout du caractère des siens. Il avait la témérité de sa mère, et l'intelligence de son père. Elle lui lança un regard rapide. Et elle se souvenait pourquoi elle l'appréciait. Pourtant, rien ne montrait chez Jodie Saint-Emilion qu'elle eut pu faire partie d'une Organisation mafieuse quelconque... Elle était plutot gentille avec elle, l'aidait souvent... Mais peut-être avait-elle fait cela dans le seul but de se rapprocher de Conan...  
  
Shinichi observa son amie. Akaï avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, le fait d'avoir regrandi lui faisait quand même l'effet d'une douche froide... Une sorte de malaise s'était sournoisement glissé dans son coeur... Et s'il ne rajeunissait pas à temps ? Si son plan venait à tomber à l'eau ?  
  
Son père, qui avait surprit ce voile de doutes, apaisa son esprit.   
  
- Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Nous sommes là pour veiller à ce que tout se passe bien... Calme-toi. Va te reposer. Cela ne te sert à rien de tourner en rond. Regarde Ran : elle s'est endormie, elle aussi. Toutes ces émotions l'ont épuisé.  
  
Shinichi se tourna pour voir le visage calme et serein de Ran. En effet, elle dormait d'un sommeil lourd. Rien n'aurait pu la réveiller. Il se leva et la recouvrit de sa veste. Sentant le regard de son père et celui de Kogoro dans son dos, il lui caressa la joue et monta se coucher, afin de dormir quelques heures.  
  
CAUCHEMARS  
  
La pièce était sombre. Shinichi enregistrait les informations que son cerveau lui renvoyait presque machinalement.  
  
Une odeur familière. Des pas qui s'approchaient, rapides. Des pas de femme. Puis un cri de douleur qui retentit.  
  
- SHINICHI !!!!  
  
Une fulgurante douleur traversa la poitrine de Shinichi qui se réveilla en sursaut, haletant.  
  
"Ca y est, c'est l'heure... Je vais encore redevenir Conan Edogawa... Mais pour combien de temps, cette fois -ci ?  
  
Il eut juste le temps de regarder l'heure à son réveil avant de subir une autre attaque de son organisme.  
  
"Sept heures... Dans les temps..."  
  
Avant de sombrer dans les méandres de l'effet post-Apotoxine, il se dit que cette journée serait longue...   
  
Très longue...  
  
Mercredi, 07h13  
  
Près d'un quart d'heure après, Conan Edogawa descendit les escaliers, prêt à passer à l'action.  
  
Il trouva ses parents et le professeur Agasa, qui était revenu, dans la cuisine.  
  
- Chéri... lui souria sa mère.  
  
Il alla l'embrasser. Puis alla se faire chauffer son café. Il se dit que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu de café au petit-déjeuner.  
  
- Où sont Ran et son père ?  
  
- Ran est toujours endormie, quant à son père... Il n'a pas mérité son surnom de "Mouri l'endormi" pour rien... répondit Yusaku, un sourire en coin.  
  
Conan avala son café, et alla réveiller Ran.  
  
- Ran... Ran... C'est l'heure...  
  
Il lui mit une tasse de café sous le nez. Le parfum âpre de la boisson la tira doucement de son sommeil.  
  
- Shinichi... C'est toi ?  
  
Puis ses yeux embrumés s'habituèrent à la lumière et elle découvrit Conan à ses côtés. Elle mit du temps à comprendre ce qui se passait.  
  
- J'ai retrouvé mon corps d'enfant, expliqua-t-il. Avec le professeur, nous avons mis au point une version courte de celle créée par Aï.  
  
Il lui raconta comment ils avaient réussi cette expérience.  
  
Conan se trouvait dans le labo du professeur, quelques semaines plus tôt. Aï avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer.  
  
- J'ai réussi à isoler une nouvelle molécule faisant partie de la constitution du poison. Malheureusement, l'expérience en a détruit une partie. Je pense pouvoir la reconstituer grâce à une simulation, mais rien n'est sûr.  
  
- D'après toi, est-elle importante? lui demanda Conan.  
  
- Si mes calculs sont bons, il y a de très fortes chances pour qu'elle soit à l'origine de la dégénérescance des cellules.  
  
- Ce qui veut dire qu'avec cette molécule, mon corps peut vieillir ou rajeunir...   
  
- Oui. Bien dosée, elle permet les effets que tu connais bien...  
  
- Peut-on la doser pour que ces effets durent plus ou moins longtemps?  
  
- Peut-être... Mais cela dépend de la dose ajoutée avec les autres composants de la formule...   
  
Aï lui lança un lourd regard.  
  
- Ne me dit pas que tu veux utiliser un antidote limité en temps...? C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Je te l'ai déjà dit : cette molécule est incertaine. Je ne veux pas te voir en prendre comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple aspirine.  
  
- Non, ça ne risque pas, se défendit-il.C'était juste pour information.. Mais on ne sait jamais.. Si je devais reprendre ma forme d'adolescent ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, en cas de gros pépin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
  
Il faisait allusion aux Hommes en Noir.  
  
- Dans ce cas, c'est différent. Mais je ne t'en ferais qu'à partir de ce moment-là... marchanda Aï.  
  
- Alors prépares-en un prototype, que tu garderas toi-même pour plus de sureté... de toutes façons, tu en as la formule dans ton ordinateur... alors je ne peux rien faire, c'est toi la chef...  
  
Quelques temps plus tard, Aï annonçait qu'elle en avait préparé juste assez pour une seule expérience, mais qu'elle gardait l'échantillon...  
  
- Quand j'ai conçu mon plan, je suis allé récupéré l'échantillon qu'elle n'avait pas pris avec elle, et le professeur l'a étudié afin que je puisse l'utiliser. Ce qu'Aï n'avait pas précisé, c'est que l'expérience avait un taux de réussite de plus de 90%; avec peu de risques d'effets secondaires.  
  
- Alors, ce que tu as pris là n'était pas fiable à 100% ?? s'affola Ran.  
  
- Pas de problème ! Regarde, je suis là, et encore en entier... Et puis si effet secondaire il y a, ce serait juste une légère grippe.  
  
- Tu en es sûr ?  
  
- Oui, la reconforta-t-il. Tu peux me faire confiance. C'est fini, plus de mensonges.  
  
Il lui sourit.  
  
Ran regarda ce petit garçon. Elle avait encore peine à croire qu'il était réellement Shinichi. Intérieurement, elle ne savait si elle préferait Conan à Shinichi. La question de Conan lui avait tourné l'esprit. Comment choisir des deux ? Ils étaient une seule et même personne. Et pourtant si différentes. Si Conan avait dû jouer le jeu du gamin de sept ans, il avait parfaitement bien accompli son rôle. Mais Shinichi était si vaillant, si fort de lui-même... Elle comprit que la différence entre les deux était non pas dans la taille, mais dans l'expérience.  
  
Elle se rappella le jeune homme qui se vantait d'être un héros, retrouvant le coupable à chaque fois, se mettant toujours en avant quand une affaire éclatait. Puis elle revit Conan, le gamin fouinard, celui qui fourrait son nez partout, et qui mettait le doigt sur le petit détail qui faisait tout basculé. Il avait du souffrir de devoir se cacher derrière Kogoro qui ne le supportait pas en tant que Shinichi... Mais il avait du vivre avec ; et même s'il ne se vantait plus autant qu'avant, il avait compris que la modestie était de mise, quand on passe sa vie à faire la morale aux plus lâches.  
  
- D'accord, je te fais confiance... Sinon, redoute mon karaté...!  
  
Ils rirent. Cela les détendit un peu, avant la grande tempête...  
  
Huit heures approchait. Tout le monde se retrouva dans la cuisine. Yusaku était parti en avance, afin de vérifier les derniers préparatifs avec Maigret. Il appella Shinichi sur son téléphone en boucle d'oreilles dix minutes avant qu'ils ne le rejoignent tous à l'hôtel.  
  
- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Oui, répondit son fils.   
  
- Bien. Ici tout est OK pour le plan. Maigret a posté ses hommes tout autour de la maison et du laboratoire et ils observent une stricte surveillance des lieux. Dès que quelque chose bouge, on nous tiendra informé. J'ai dû expliquer la situation à Maigret, en omettant ton rôle dans l'histoire. Pour lui, Shinichi est de retour afin de mettre à pied une Organisation criminelle. Il ne sait rien du rôle de Conan et du poison. Je n'ai pas jugé utile de nous encombrer de nouveaux problèmes.   
  
- Je sais ce que cela signifie pour toi. Maigret est un homme de valeur et un ami, mais il ne sert à rien pour l'instant de tout lui dire. Cela viendra en temps et en heure.   
  
- Merci. Bon, je vous attends. Si vous vous dépêchez, on pourra suivre la première édition du journal sur la chaîne Nichiuri TV depuis l'hôtel.  
  
Conan raccrocha, puis il alla annoncer le départ aux autres qui l'attendaient.  
  
EXPLICATIONS  
  
07h58  
  
Conan ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Grande et seyante, elle était très accueillante.  
  
"Il a pas lésiné sur les moyens, le paternel..."   
  
Question confort, il y avait tout ce qu'on pouvait désirer...  
  
Salle de bain, lit double, petit salon aménagé, poste de télévision avec toutes les chaines nationales et câblées... Il y avait même un mini-bar. Conan l'ouvrit.  
  
Vodka, Gin, Whisky... Il ne manquait plus que Sherry, Vermouth, et Téquilla pour compléter le tableau... Conan se mit à penser que si il y avait un grand Patron, LA Tête Pensante de tous ces hommes, il s'appellerait bien Whisky... Il sourit narquoisement... "Baka... Si ça se trouve, c'est tout un consortium de sales types qui seraient à la tête de l'Organisation... Le grand patron ne peut pas porter un nom aussi idiot... Il n'y a que des types de sous-main comme Gin et Vermouth pour porter des noms de code... Même Sherry était un maillon de la chaîne, ce qui explique ce nom de code..."  
  
Il ferma la porte du bar et alla allumer la télévision. Il mit la chaîne info. Ran arriva à ce moment avec une valise contenant ses effets personnels. Elle était passée en vitesse à l'agence pour prendre quelques vêtements de rechanges.  
  
- Ils parlent de toi ?  
  
- Non, pas encore. Mais ca ne saurait tarder...  
  
- Ton père nous attendait à l'accueil. Papa est avec lui, je pense qu'ils sont au salon en bas, pour suivre les infos.  
  
- Tiens... ca commence...  
  
Ils se turent pour mieux suivre.  
  
"- Dernière nouvelle : hier au soir, nos reporters se sont retrouvés tous conviés au numéro 21 du quartier de Beika, où une surprise de taille les y attendait : en effet, une personnalité presque oubliée, que tout le monde pensait disparue, a ressurgi en nous informant d'un grand trouble qui aurait lieu en ce moment même où je vous parle. Cette personne n'était autre que Kudô Shinichi, le sauveur de la Police Japonaise, celui qui avait disparu voilà plusieurs mois. Mais tout de suite, voici l'interview exclusive qu'il nous a livrée, entouré de mystères..."  
  
Suivit le reportage, où l'on voyait Shinichi révéler l'identité de l'Organisation et les mettre en garde contre son retour. Puis il répondit aux différentes questions que lui posèrent les journalistes sur son absence de la scène policière. Il leur mentait, bien sûr... Les gens étaient prêts à croire à une mafia, pas à un poison qui faisait rajeunir les gens, quand il ne les tuait pas... Cela relevait du surnaturel... Et les Japonais sont superstitieux de nature...  
  
Quand le reportage fut terminé, Conan éteignit le poste de télévision.  
  
- Je pense que l'inspecteur Maigret va bientôt nous contacter pour nous prévenir de la présence d'Hommes en noir près de chez moi... S'ils ne s'invitent pas d'eux même... Mais connaissant leur état d'esprit, un espion suffira... Ils ne pensent pas que nous les attendons bien sagement à la maison...  
  
- Mais si justement tu sais cela, pourquoi avons-nous quitté la maison ? Si ils n'envoient qu'une seule personne, nous pourrions nous défendre...  
  
- Non. C'est bien trop dangereux... N'oublie pas Jodie... Si elle fait vraiment partie de l'Organisation, elle peux nous être cruellement fatale... Elle sait beaucoup de choses à notre sujet... L'autre jour avec le professeur, nous avons passé la maison au peigne fin et nous avons récupéré une vingtaine de micros... Qui sait depuis combien de temps elle nous espionnait...  
  
Cette nouvelle fit tomber un silence de mort dans la chambre.  
  
Essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, Ran s'assied à côté de Conan, et lui prit la main.  
  
- Tu sais, les premières semaines où tu es arrivé à la maison en tant que Conan, je me suis posée pas mal de questions sur toi... Et puis je t'ai tout de suite adoptée... Tu te rappelles notre première conversation, sur le chemin de l'agence ?  
  
Conan, mal a l'aise, évita de rencontrer son regard.  
  
- Euh... Pas vraiment... Laisse-moi me rappeller... Tu me demandais dans quelle classe j'étais, non ?  
  
- Idiot... Je voulais savoir si tu avais une petite a...  
  
La sonnerie d'un portable l'interrompit.  
  
- Oui ? décrocha rapidement Conan.  
  
- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A PRIS, KUDO ???? T'ES DEVENU COMPLETEMENT CINGLE ??!!!  
  
Ran lança un regard étonné à Conan, n'ayant rien raté de la conversation... Ce dernier lui fit une grimace consternée...  
  
- Aaah... Hattori... répondit-il, déconfit. Si je m'attendais à toi...;;  
  
- Non mais tu te rends compte ?? Je t'ai vu aux infos, et eux aussi je parie : tu t'es foutu dans un beau merdier ! Comment comptes-tu t'en sortir ? T'as pensé à Ran ? Et aux autres ? Et Haibara dans tout ça ? Elle est dans le coup aussi je parie... Quoique ça ne lui ressemble pas vraiment de faire ça...  
  
- Heiji... Laisse moi t'expliquer... Haibara n'y est pour rien ; enfin, pas directement... Et pour Ran... Elle est justement là avec moi, alors laisse tomber tes cimagrés... Elle sait tout.  
  
Il fallut un certain temps pour que Heiji digère l'information.  
  
- Quoi ? arriva-t-il à articuler au bout d'un moment. Tu veux dire...  
  
- Oui, il ne me sert plus à rien de me cacher d'elle, dit Conan en regardant profondément Ran.  
  
Elle lui sourit en réponse.  
  
- Ecoute, Kudô... Je prends le premier train pour Tokyo. Tu auras besoin d'un coup de main...  
  
- Non merci, Hattori, ce combat est le mien. Trop de monde est impliqué dans cette affaire : mes parents, Kogoro, le professeur Agasa, et surtout Ran... J'ai toute l'aide dont j'ai besoin. Et puis j'ai mon plan, et il est dejà en action. Maigret participe aussi... Tu te doutes bien que je n'ai rien laissé au hasard...  
  
-Pour ça je te fais confiance... Mais ne pense pas que je vais te laisser tomber. J'arrive.  
  
- Heiji, non!!!  
  
Trop tard... Heiji Hattori venait de racrocher.  
  
- Kuso !  
  
Conan jeta son portable sur le lit d'un air enragé. Il fit les cent pas pour réfléchir.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Ran, inquiète soudainement.  
  
-Rien... Juste me féliciter pour mon avancement et m'annoncer qu'il prenait quelques jours de vacances chez moi dans... disons les prochaines quatre heures qui viennent... Cet imbécile a décidé de venir nous donner un coup de main. Il va prendre le premier train en partance pour Tokyo...  
  
- C'est pas plus mal... Il peut nous aider.  
  
- Je sais bien, mais ça ne nous avancera pas plus... Et puis nous sommes beaucoup à mettre nos vies en jeu... Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose...  
  
- Mais il ne lui arrivera rien, sinon, Kazuha te massacrera..., dit-elle en souriant.  
  
"Si je ne suis pas déjà mort avant..."  
  
Il alla se rasseoir près d'elle.  
  
- Ecoute, Ran. C'est vraiment dangereux. Ils ne plaisantent pas. Ils ont déjà tué beaucoup de personnes pour peu de choses ; juste parce qu'elles se dressaient en travers de leur route. Tu es bien assez impliquée dans cette histoire pour qu'il puisse t'arriver quoi que ce soit... C'est pour cela que tu resteras ici avec ma mère quand je passerai à l'action.  
  
Il prit une profonde inspiration, et reprit, avant qu'elle ne lui coupe la parole.  
  
- Ran, dit-il en prennant ses mains dans les siennes, s'il t'arrivait la moindre chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Te savoir ici en sécurité est ce qu'il y a de plus important à mes yeux en ce jour. Je me fous de ce que peut penser qui que ce soit. Si mon plan ratait, je voudrais que tu saches que tu comptes beaucoup à mes yeux. J'ai passé beaucoup de bons moments avec toi, en tant que Shinichi et aussi en tant que Conan...  
  
- Shinichi...  
  
- Non, écoute moi... Si jamais je ne pouvais pas revenir, mes parents s'occuperont bien de toi...  
  
- Ne dit pas ça ! Je te l'interdit ! Tu va revenir, je le sais ! Et puis nos pères seront là, avec toi... Il ne t'arrivera rien...!  
  
Elle le serra dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffement, et pleura longtemps ainsi. Conan ne se défendit pas, son petit corps emprisonné dans les bras de celle qu'il aime. Il goûtait malgré lui la chaleur de ce corps qui ne voulait pas l'abandonné. Ran refusait de le voir partir une seconde fois, et cette fois-là faisait peur au petit détective.  
  
- Je reviendrais, Ran. Je te le promets.  
  
Il réussit à dégager un bras de son étreinte, et tendit son petit doigt pour sceller cette promesse. Ran sécha malgré elle ses larmes, et scella le pacte en accrochant son doigt au sien.  
  
- D'accord... fit-elle dans un souffle.  
  
Abandonnant une Ran inquiète, Conan descendit dans le petit salon de l'hôtel, qui servait de fumoir à l'occasion. Ce qui était le cas à l'instant... Il trouva son père et Kogoro en train de fumer leurs cigarettes, tandis qu'Agasa mettait au point sa dernière invention qui devait servir à Conan lors de cette expédition. Il se retourna quand il entendit Conan arriver.  
  
- Tu tombes bien, je viens de finir ces nouvelles lunettes... J'y ai intégré une caméra miniature, au centre de la monture. Elle est directement reliée à ce moniteur portatif : depuis la voiture nous pourrons voir avec "tes" yeux... Ensuite, voici un micro-émetteur, cousu directement sur ton noeud papillon. Tu parles, et nous pouvons t'entendre comme si tu étais à nos côtés ; nous te répondrons grace à ces écouteurs dans les branches des lunettes.  
  
Conan changea ses montures.  
  
- J'ai aussi amélioré ta montre. Tu trouveras une seconde aiguille, et le cadran fait aussi figure de boussole... tu pourras te repérer dans les conduits grace aux plans que j'ai intégré dans la mémoire miniature. Un plan en 3 dimensions se matérialise quand tu appuies ici... Et nous pourrons aussi suivre ta progression grâce à l'émetteur.  
  
Le professeur fit une démonstration, affichant un hologramme des conduits du batiment.  
  
- Ca me sera bien utile... Ces tuyaux forment un vrai labyrinthe... Et je ne m'encombrerai pas de tous ces plans.  
  
Intérieurement, Conan était émerveillé de la technique dont il disposait. Que n'aurait-il pas fait sans Agasa ? Il songea soudain que sans lui, il ne serait pas devenu Conan, et n'aurait peut-être jamais pu retrouver ceux qui l'avait plongé dans cet état... S'il n'avait pas eu le professeur pour lui venir en aide, qu'aurait-il fait? Aurait-il prévenu Ran et son père, ou ses parents ?  
  
Il secoua la tête, effaçant ses néfastes pensées. Il n'était pas temps d'imaginer scénario pire que celui qui pourrait lui arriver...  
  
09h00  
  
A neuf heures piles, et chargé de ses nouveaux gadgets et de l'arme de Kogoro, Conan prit le bus à destination du chôme de Ginza. Le suivaient à distance Agasa et son père dans la Coccinelle jaune du Professeur. Kogoro avait loué une voiture la veille quand il était allé chercher son arme. Il était déja sur place quand Conan s'asseya sur la banquette. Ce dernier trouvait judicieuse l'idée de ne pas attirer l'attention sur la Coccinelle, assez voyante, et l'en avait remercié.  
  
- Comme ça, on pourra déguerpir plus vite en cas de problème, lui avait dit Mouri, en réponse à ses remerciements.  
  
Le bus s'arrêta à la station, un pâté de maison avant le laboratoire pharmaceutique. Conan descendit aux milieux de gens qui se dirigeaient vers leurs bureaux, leurs lieux de travail... Il fit le tour du paté et arriva sur une arrière-cour sombre, située entre le laboratoire et une agence immobiliaire. Yusaku et le Professeur s'étaient garés près de l'arrêt pour plus de discrétion, tandis que Kogoro avait parqué sa Nissan devant le Pachinko.  
  
Conan mit en marche sa montre et se repéra pour trouver la bouche d'aération qui lui permettrait d'entrer dans les locaux.  
  
- C'est bon, dit-il à voix basse. J'ai trouvé.  
  
- D'accord, répondit Agasa. Bonne chance, et sois prudent, Shinichi.  
  
Conan tira vers lui la grille qui fermait l'ouverture, trouva qu'elle ne résistait pas beaucoup et se faufila à l'intérieur. L'air était frais, mais une odeur de moisi lui prit la gorge. La poussière se colla à lui comme le fer à un aimant. Il repéra vite les traces de Aï.  
  
- J'avais raison... Haibara est bien ici...  
  
- Dépêche-toi de la retrouver, et filez vite d'ici...  
  
- Ok, j'y vais.  
  
Il remit la grille en place derrière lui.  
  
- A dix metres devant toi, il faudra prendre sur la gauche, sinon tu vas tomber dans un cul-de-sac, l'avertit le Professeur.  
  
- Oui, j'ai vu. Ensuite je dois monter d'un niveau, fit-il en suivant les empreintes de mains et de genoux qui s'enfonçaient dans la pénombre devant lui.  
  
Dans la voiture, Yusaku suivait la progression de son fils tout en gardant le contact avec Mouri et Maigret. Il faisait entièrement confiance à Shinichi. Mais d'une certaine façon, il craignait aussi pour lui. Voir son fils plonger dans d'aussi graves problèmes et faire face avec une telle résolution et une telle fermeté d'esprit lui enlevait certains doutes quant à la fin de leur aventure. Si on pouvait appeler cela une aventure. N'importe quoi pouvait survenir en si peu de temps... Cela il en avait lui-même fait les frais dans sa jeunesse... Mais comme tout Kudo qu'étaient son fils et lui, ils ne pouvaient que s'en sortir. Alors Yusaku se surprit à sourire d'une manière décontractée. Après tout même si les enjeux étaient de taille, Shinichi ne pourrait qu'en sortir plus grand, sans mauvais jeu de mot...  
  
Il décida de prendre des nouvelles chez Maigret, afin de penser à autre chose qu'au futur de son fils.  
  
La gorge en feu a cause de son début de rhume et de la poussière que ses mouvements soulevaient, Conan poursuivait sa lente ascenscion dans les conduits. Toujours à la recherche du moindre indice lui permettant de retrouver Aï, il ne cessait de penser à elle et à Ran. Dire que Ran l'avait encouragé à se lancer dans ce plan, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas facile d'en venir à bout, cela l'avait surpris. Il s'était dit qu'avec les riques qu'il encourrait, elle ferait tout pour l'en empêcher, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle avait même proposé de l'aider, mais il s'y était obstinément refusé. Il ne voulait pas craindre de la voir en danger, ni même blessée. Pourtant, en cet instant précis, un poids lui accrochait le coeur. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre le malaise qui le liait à elle. Puis il fit le parallèle entre elle et Aï. C'était si évident... Comment ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt...?  
  
Aï n'était pas une gamine comme les autres. Et Ran l'avait bien compris à partir du moment où elle comprit que Conan et Shinichi ne faisaient qu'un. Donc, elle a dû interprêté certains faits autrement que ce qu'ils auraient dû être... Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le jour où Aï s'est présentée à Ran pour être son amie, elle a dû sentir quelque chose de très fort pour pouvoir faire ce geste... Conan se mit soudain à penser à Akemi. La perte de sa soeur a bouleversé Aï au plus profond de son être, même si elle était habituée aux méthodes de l'Organisation... Pourtant, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que cela se retourne contre elles-deux... Et la disparition de cet être cher la déstabilisait. Puis elle a rencontré Ran, par le biais de Conan, lui-même se sentant redevable envers Aï pour n'avoir pû sauver sa soeur à temps... Ran devint alors l'ombre d'Akemi, mais Aï ne voulait pas admettre qu'intérieurement, Ran lui faisait penser à sa soeur. Sa force de caractère, le fait de penser d'abord aux autres plutôt qu'à elle-même... Ran avait les mêmes qualités qu'Akemi. Pourtant, elle n'était pas Akemi. Juste l'amie chère d'un pauvre gars qui avait malgré lui subit ses expériences...   
  
Pourtant, aujourd'hui ce pauvre gars luttait contre son malheur, ainsi qu'au sien. Il n'y avait rien de pauvre en lui pour justifier qu'il abandonne son entreprise.   
  
Le fait que Aï ne le prenne jamais au sérieux venait peut-être de cette apparence. Mais même si chaque jour il lui prouvait le contraire dans ses résolutions d'enquêtes, Aï ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire comme si cela n'était pas sa faute. Alors elle se désintéressait de tout, même des personnes qui l'entourait... Jusqu'à ce que Ran apparaisse...   
  
Ran courant au secours d'un Conan blessé par une balle... Ran donnant son sang, alors même que rien ne permettait de croire qu'ils étaient compatibles tous les deux... Enfin, Ran veillant au chevet d'un Shinichi démesurément affaiblit face à un danger qu'il ne maitrisait pas sinon qu'il n'en voyait pas la grandeur et la complexité...  
  
Aï avait certainement comprit qu'à part le danger des Hommes en Noir, Ran pouvait nuire à Conan. Involontairement, bien sûr... Comment être certain que sa mise au parfum de toute l'affaire ne l'aurait pas ébranlée outre mesure que ce qu'elle avait montré jusqu'à présent ? Cela dépendait surtout de la manière dont on le lui aurait annoncé... Aï ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser tout découvrir. Elle avait certainement un autre plan en tête à l'époque... Mais aux vues des situations dans lesquelles elles ont eu toutes deux l'occasion d'évoluer, Aï dut découvrir quelque chose en Ran qu'elle n'avait pas souspçonné, ou bien elle dut admettre qu'involontairement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le lien avec sa soeur...   
  
Ran devenait Akemi par procuration.   
  
Et Aï ne pouvait rien y faire...   
  
Ran ne pouvait la protéger comme Akemi. Elle ne voulait pas que Conan lui avoue tout pour la protéger elle, tout comme elle n'avait pu protéger sa soeur. Elle ne voulait pas reproduire le même schéma, la même erreur. Sa froideur exaspérante au départ n'était due qu'au fait qu'elle voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et son entourage, afin d'éviter cela. Et cela avait commencé par Ran.  
  
Conan comprit soudain pourquoi Aï avait agit de la sorte.Tout comme elle avait voulu en finir dans ce bus. Tout comme elle avait disparu sans laisser de traces afin de s'aider elle-même sans mettre en danger la vie de personne, au cas où elle échouerait et se ferait prendre. Mais cela, c'était sans compter sur lui... il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle est la seule qui puisse le ramener à sa taille normale, mais aussi parce qu'elle était devenue quelqu'un pour lui. Si elle venait à disparaître, de n'importe quelle façon, cela créerait un vide en lui. Ne plus entendre ses remarques ni ses critiques lui manqueraient d'une certaine manière... Il avait apprit à vivre avec elle, à la supporter, à la comprendre. Même si pour elle il n'était qu'un cobaye, une expérimentation. Avant qu'il ne lui apprenne le coté humain des gens, et le sien.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il, Shinichi ? tu es bloqué par quelque chose ?  
  
La voix du professeur dans son oreille le ramena à la réalité.  
  
Conan ne s'était pas aperçu que ses reflexions l'avaient fait arrêter sa progression, inconsciemment.  
  
Il rassura la voix anxieuse à l'autre bout, et reprit sa route. Il était désormais déterminé à la retrouver. Il ne voulait pas appliquer le même schéma qu'à Akemi.  
  
IMPRESSIONS  
  
Kogoro s'inquiétait.  
  
Non pas que la situation était incontrôlée. Enfin, pas pour l'instant... Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empecher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Ran était à l'hôtel, les attendant, Yusaku et Hiroshi suivaient Shinichi depuis leur voiture avec son émetteur. Et lui couvrait l'opération avec Maigret et ses hommes. Toute cette surveillance si bien organisée, sans fausse note. Si Mouri n'avait pas su que l'immeuble était surveillé par l'équipe de Shiratori, il n'aurait pas vu la différence...  
  
Il devait bien l'en féliciter plus tard.  
  
Pourtant, cette lourdeur dans l'estomac, comment l'expliquer ?   
  
Il était certes sur les nerfs, mais il avait l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Mais cette fois-ci, cela le touchait de si près qu'il pouvait en palper l'atmoshpère pesante.  
  
Cela le démangeait de sortir de son vehicule, de rentrer dans ce batiment et de faire arrêter tout le monde. Mais il ne le pouvait. Cela n'aurait aucun sens. Et ça mettrait surtout la vie du jeune en péril. Sans compter qu'il n'avait aucun motif à leur arrestation. S'ils ne sont pas en flagrant délit, cela n'a aucune valeur devant un tribunal.  
  
Eri serait la première à le lui rappeller.  
  
Il repensa à sa femme. Sa fille lui avait mis l'évidence sous les yeux. Ne pas abandonner ceux qu'on aime. Même si on l'avait mise à l'écart pour la protéger, Ran n'avait pas changer ses sentiments pour Shinichi, malgré tous les mensonges.   
  
Il voulait revoir sa femme à cet instant précis. Arrêter ce manège, cesser cette bêtise, et se comporter enfin en adulte. Shinichi lui en montrait bien l'exemple en cet instant même. Si Eri avait été là, elle les aurait sûrement aidé. Elle était une maîtresse-femme quand il s'agissait de prendre en main les situations les plus critiques.  
  
Tous ces évênements avaient fait réfléchir Kogoro quant à l'avenir. Il se dit que quand le gosse aurait retrouvé sa taille, les choses changeraient d'une manière radicale au sein de la famille Mouri. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Eri en dehors de cela.   
  
Mais il n'était pas temps de lui rapporter l'affaire tout de suite.  
  
Certes, il ne pouvait souffrir de la voir partie, mais Ran et lui avaient cruellement besoin d'elle.   
  
Il repensa à sa demande de revenir avortée, la dernière fois, à Izu. Il s'était passé comme un courant entre eux, mais il avait perdu le fil.  
  
"Cela ne sert à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il faut prendre le mal à la racine. Je verrai bien comment arranger la chose, quand tout ceci sera fini."  
  
Mais cela n'empêcha pas le noeud dans la gorge de Kogoro. Il s'était fait une raison quant au gosse et à toutes ces enquêtes qu'il n'avait pas résolu. Et il s'était ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses. Passer à côté de choses qu'on pensait maîtriser et se rendre compte que se sont les évênements qui nous dépassent... Quelle ironie du sort...!  
  
Alors Kogori prit une nouvelle fois une grave décision dans sa vie.  
  
Yusaku eut un frisson. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.  
  
Il prit son téléphone et fit un numéro.  
  
Quelque part à l'autre bout de la ville, on décrocha. Il parla un anglais sans accent. La communication fut brève, mais Agasa comprit au ton de sa voix que cela était capital. En tout cas, il ne comprit pas tout, mais les mots qui traversèrent les brumes de ses lacunes lui permirent de savoir que Yusaku s'inquiétait à propos d'une personne ; quand il raccrocha, Yusaku lança un petit sourire au Professeur.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste une petite précaution.  
  
- Mais à propos de quoi, ou de qui, si je puis dire ?  
  
- A propos de Ran...  
  
A ce moment-là, le téléphone se mit à vibrer. Yusaku répondit.  
  
Une voix agitée s'éleva, aiguë.  
  
Il raccrocha dix secondes plus tard, la mine grave.  
  
- Trop tard... répondit-il au regard inquisiteur d'Agasa.  
  
10h04  
  
Ran se remémora comment elle avait pu sortir de l'hôtel sans être vue. Elle était restée avec Yukiko dans le petit salon au rez-de-chausée, et attendait la suite des évênements. Puis, elle avait feint de s'endormir, et avait gentiment demander à sa compagne si elle pouvait la quitter pour retourner se coucher. Elle n'avait pas exagérer sur ses manières, de façons à ne pas éveiller le soupçon chez une reine de la comédie. Puis elle était restée plus d'une demie heure dans la chambre, jusqu'à ce que Yukiko vienne vérifier comment dormait la jeune fille ; elle avait contrôlé sa respiration et réussi à garder son calme. Puis une fois la porte de la chambre refermée, elle avait quitté ses draps et s'était changée pour des vêtements légers, puis était sortie de la pièce en katimini.  
  
Et à cet instant précis, elle se trouvait dans le même bus qui avait emmené Conan une heure plutôt. La circulation était fluide, et elle observa les immeubles qui défilaient devant elle. Dire que dans un batiment de ce genre, des hommes avaient l'âme plus sombre que le goudron sur lequel elle roulait. Ces hommes n'avaient d'autre ambition que de détruire ce qui les entourait...   
  
Pourtant, elle aussi elle voulait changer ces hommes, tout comme Shinichi et son père... Mais bien qu'elle ne pesait guère dans la balance, elle voulait participer. Peu importe les risques. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner Shinichi alors qu'ils se "retrouvaient" juste... Elle lui avait promis, mais cela était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ressentait un malaise, et cette crainte qu'elle ne pouvait déterminer, elle avait décidé de l'affronter. Alors elle avait faussé compagnie à Yukiko, et avec l'aide les lunettes-radar qu'elle n'avait pas rendues, elle suivait l'émetteur de Conan.  
  
Elle arriva à la station. Elle avait repéré la Coccinelle. Elle profita qu'un groupe de 3 personnes descendit en même temps pour se mêler à eux, se voûtant légèrement pour ne pas se faire repérer. Les deux occupants de la voiture ne la remarquèrent pas, car ils semblaient suivre une communication téléphonique. Elle se glissa à l'extérieur et suivit la direction que lui indiquaient les lunettes qu'elle avait chaussées.  
  
Elle arriva derrière le bâtiment. Son coeur bondissait dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle chercha une entrée quelconque quand elle vit la grille par laquelle Conan avait réussit à pénétrer le batiment. Elle parvint à l'ouvrir, mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer par l'étroit conduit...  
  
Ne perdant pas confiance pour autant, elle essaya de trouver un autre plan d'action.  
  
Elle fit le tour de l'arrière-cour, mais elle ne trouva rien qui pût l'aider à suivre Conan. Elle se dit alors que le meilleur moyen de rentrer était peut-être, après tout, de passer par la porte d'entrée... En effet, s'il s'agissait d'un laboratoire pharmaceutique, on pouvait certainement rentrer à l'intérieur sans forcément se faire remarquer...  
  
Deux minutes plus tard, Ran se tenait devant la porte d'entrée, prête à se lancer. Elle avait déja préparé un petit scénario pour s'il lui arrivait à justifier sa présence.  
  
Le feu aux joues et l'adrénaline aidant, elle poussa le battant de la double porte vitrée. Il n'y avait personne à l'accueil. Les murs blancs l'aveuglèrent un moment, ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à l'éclairage. Nul bruit, sinon un grave murmure qui semblaient provenir du fond de l'immeuble. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau en face de l'entrée. Un ordinateur, des moniteurs de surveillance, et quelques documents classés et posés sur un sous-main, prêts à être étudiés... Le coin avait l'air d'être abandonné. Elle se demanda soudain si l'alerte n'avait pas été donné et s'ils ne couraient pas tous déjà à la poursuite de Shinichi. Mais en jetant un oeil sur  
  
les moniteurs, elle vit des hommes en blouse blanche marcher dans les couloirs et discuter entre eux, calmement. Certains relevaient des notes sur des machines, d'autres pianotaient sur les minuscules touches d'appareils qu'elle ne put définir.  
  
Elle abandonna les écrans, et se mit en tête de retrouver Shinichi grâce aux lunettes. Elle alluma le commutateur sur la branche gauche. L'écran se matérialisa sur le filtre placé entre les deux plaques du verre gauche, et une carte miniature apparut. Ran essaya de se repérer par rapport à l'émmeteur qui clignotait. Puis quand ce fut fait, elle essaya de s'en rapprocher le plus près possible.  
  
Elle prit un couloir sur sa droite, et fit bien attention d'éviter de croiser les personnes qui travaillaient dans les pièces qui l'entouraient.  
  
Yusaku rumina dans sa moustache.  
  
Bon sang, il avait fallu qu'elle s'en mêle...! Ran savait pourtant le danger qui les menaçait tous. Il essaya de comprendre pourquoi elle était quand meme venue, mais cela le dérouta. Puis il se dit que les femmes étaient décidément incompréhensibles...  
  
Il décida quand même d'intervenir. Il appella son fils par le micro.  
  
- Fiston, on a un problème...  
  
- Oulà, à t'entendre, on dirait que c'est un assez gros problème... Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
  
- Ran est en route pour ici. Elle a faussé compagnie à ta mère et se dirige tout droit vers nous.  
  
- Kusô !!  
  
- Ecoute. On va essayer de l'intercepter, mais ta mère ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle est partie. Ca peut être de l'ordre des dix à quinze minutes, comme ça peut faire plus d'une demie heure qu'elle est dehors.  
  
- J'essaierai bien de l'appeller, mais si elle est déjà là, je risque de la faire repérer... Elle n'a pas pu me suivre par ces conduits, c'est bien trop étroit pour elle...  
  
- Oui, mais dans ce cas-là, on l'aurait vue arriver, objecta Agasa.  
  
- Peut-être pas. Il se peut que vous ayez perdu de l'attention à un moment quelconque... Quand maman vous a prévenu, par exemple.  
  
- Oui, tu as peut-être raison, Shinichi.  
  
- Est-ce que Mouri est au courant ?  
  
- Non. Je ne veux pas l'affoler pour l'instant, répondit Yusaku. Si tu la retrouves avant nous, nous le lui annoncerons.  
  
- OK. Je vais essayer de la retrouver. Ca va pas être facile, ces tuyaux sont un vrai dédale...  
  
RENCONTRES  
  
10h38  
  
Ran suivait le couloir depuis moins d'une minute quand un picotement se fit ressentir à la base de sa nuque. Reconnaissant le signal du danger qu'elle avait sû maîtriser avec son entraînement de Karaté, elle se prépara à trouver une cachette. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit à une dizaine de mètres d'elle.   
  
Par chance, une porte était entrouverte, et la pièce vide. Elle s'engouffra en vitesse par l'entrebaillement, et referma doucement derrière elle ; discrètement, elle put entr'apercevoir deux hommes qui allaient en direction de l'accueil avec une tasse de café fumante.  
  
"Sûrement des types de l'accueil, se dit-elle. Je l'ai échappé belle. Quelques minutes plutôt et je les aurai croisés..."  
  
Elle sentit son coeur dans sa poitrine qui battait la chamade. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Son sang battait si vite dans ses tempes qu'elle n'entendait rien d'autres que les battements de son coeur.  
  
" Calme-toi. Ca ne sert à rien de paniquer maintenant."  
  
Une fois son sang-froid recouvré, elle observa la pièce où elle se trouvait. Tout l'endroit respirait l'aseptisé. Les murs toujours aussi blancs, mais avec des graphiques  
  
épinglés sur des tableaux en liège ; des bureaux espacés, en bois léger ; des ordinateurs, des imprimantes et des photocopieurs, ainsi que d'autres machines qu'elle n'aurait pu définir...  
  
Ran se sentait mal à l'aise avec tous ces équipements à côté d'elle. Elle n'aurait pu l'expliquer, mais pourtant, ce poids la paralysait presque. Depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cet immeuble, elle avait ressenti toute la lourdeur dans laquelle avait plongé Shinichi. Ces Hommes avaient tellement de noirceur en eux qu'elle en avait débordé pour affecter l'environnement.  
  
Shinichi lui avait dit que Aï pouvait ressentir leur présence. Elle se dit qu'avec toute cette épaisseur, elle avait dû avoir beaucoup de courage pour venir ici.  
  
Ne pouvant plus supporter cette tension, elle voulut sortir de la pièce et reprendre la filature de Shinichi. Les lunettes fonctionnaient toujours, mais elle ne savait pas combien de batterie il lui restait. Elle voulait vite le retrouver. Il avait peut-être besoin d'elle en ce moment.  
  
Elle mis sa main sur la poignée, mais elle se paralysa.  
  
Elle venait de ressentir quelque chose, une impression qu'elle connaissait bien. Une présence qu'elle cotôyait souvent ces derniers temps.  
  
La poignée de la porte tourna toute seule, mûe par la volontée de quelqu'un d'autre que Ran.   
  
Cette dernière, prise de court, ne sut pas se mettre à l'abri, et ce fut sous son regard terrifié qu'apparut Chris Vinyard, quand la porte se fut ouverte.  
  
Ran recula, terrifiée. Elle avait reconnu la célèbre actrice, et repensait à ce que Shinichi lui avait appris quelques heures plutôt à son sujet.  
  
Chris Vinyard, quant à elle, si elle avait été décontenacée par cette rencontre, n'en laissait rien paraître. Elle regarda Ran, et lui sourit.  
  
- Bonjour, lui lança-t-elle. Puis-je vous aider ?  
  
Ran se ressaisit, et joua le jeu.  
  
- Euh... Excusez-moi... Je suis un peu perdue...  
  
- Je vois cela, fit l'actrice qui n'avait rien perdu de son sourire.  
  
- En fait, je suis élève au Lycée Teitan, et je dois faire un exposé sur la pharmacothérapie, et votre laboratoire fait partie de mes idées de recherches. A l'accueil on m'a conseillé de chercher une personne disponible qui travaillerait dans un de ces bureaux, mais toutes les portes se ressemblent, et j'ai bien peur de tourner en rond...  
  
- Dans ce cas, si je puis me permettre...  
  
Elle prit Ran par un bras et toujours souriante, la guida vers la sortie de la pièce.  
  
- ... laissez-moi vous montrer notre laboratoire.  
  
Ran hésitait sur la manière à tenir. L'avait-elle reconnue ? Et où comptait-elle l'emmener ? Si Chris Vinyard, cette actrice reconnue du monde entier, était dans ce laboratoire, sous une fausse identité, elle ne pouvait que faire partie de cette organisation. Ran se demanda soudain si elle ne s'était pas jetée d'elle-même dans la gueule du loup...  
  
- Comme vous avez pu le constater, notre laboratoire a subi de récentes innovations. Il y a eu une explosion de gaz, il y a quelques temps, et nous avons du reconstruire la majeure partie de nos bâtiments. Mais n'ayez crainte, nos travaux n'ont pas souffert, et vous pourrez complèter votre exposé.  
  
Tandis qu'elles cheminaient dans le couloir, s'éloignant de plus en plus de l'entrée du batiment, Vinyard continuait son petit rôle de guide. Elle fit visiter à Ran les pièces qu'elle avait pu observé plus tôt sur les moniteurs de l'accueil. Les personnes qui travaillaient là se retournèrent à leur arrivée, mais voyant avec qui la jeune inconnue se trouvait, ils reprirent leurs activités en silence.  
  
Ran ressentait un certain malaise dans l'ambiance qui régnait à cet endroit-là. Cela ne faisait que confirmer son impression.  
  
Elle ne cessait d'avoir à l'esprit la recherche de Shinichi. Elle eut soudain l'idée de prendre des notes, pour parfaire son déguisement, puis pour s'informer sur les lieux.  
  
- Ah ! Excusez-moi, je crois que j'ai oublié mon sac, tout à l'heure... N'auriez-vous pas un stylo et un bloc-note ou une feuille à me prêter, s'il vous plaît ?  
  
- Euh... Bien sûr, tenez... Chris alla prendre un bloc et un crayon de papier sur un bureau proche.  
  
Ran la remercia et commença à noter quelques phrases. Elle posa quelques questions, et notait les réponses. Mais intérieurement, elle se demanda jusqu'où cela la mènerait... Pourquoi cette femme jouait-elle ce jeu ? Si elle avait vraiment été Jodie, elle aurait su que cet exposé était une excuse, et l'aurait emprisonnée. Elle n'aurait pas perdu son temps à jouer au chat et à la souris...  
  
- Venez.  
  
Ran n'eut pas le temps de protester. Chris l'entraîna vers une autre porte. Derrière celle-ci, un grand escalier de métal descendant dans ce qui sembla à Ran être des sous-sols.  
  
- Je vais vous montrer notre dernier travail. Vous allez être très étonnée...  
  
Ran eut soudain très peur. Personne ne savait qu'elle était ici ; enfin, pas encore, mais cela n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour que Yukiko ne découvre la supercherie. Si jamais il lui arrivait la moindre chose, nul ne viendrait à son secours. Shinichi ne pourrait pas la sauver cette fois.  
  
Elles descendirent les marches trop rapidement au goût de Ran, puis pénétrèrent dans une pièce sombre, qui n'avait rien d'une salle d'expérimentation.  
  
- Ici c'est la machinerie. C'est le point stratégique de notre laboratoire.  
  
- Stratégique ? Comment cela ? Je ne comprends pas...  
  
- C'est simple. C'est ici que s'arrête ta route, Ran...  
  
CONTRE LA MONTRE  
  
11h22  
  
Essoufflé, Conan appella Agasa.  
  
- Professeur... je ne la trouve pas...  
  
- Ton père et moi cherchons des solutions, Shinichi... Mais nous sommes complètement impuissants...  
  
"Réfléchit, Kudô...", se morigéna Conan. Ran est dans ce bâtiment. Pourtant, elle lui avait juré de ne pas se mêler de cette affaire, et de ne pas s'exposer inutilement. Alors pourquoi ? L'Amour rend parfois aveugle, mais pas idiot. C'était du suicide... Non. Il devait forcément y avoir une raison pour que Ran puisse se lancer dans pareille initiative. Elle avait dû préparer un plan d'action. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait forcément un moyen de pénétrer les lieux sans se faire remarquer...   
  
Ou alors...  
  
- Professeur !! Les lunettes !!  
  
- Quoi ? Quelles... ?  
  
- Elle a gardé les lunettes hier soir, et elle s'en sert pour me retrouver !!!  
  
- Non... Impossible, il ne devrait déjà plus y avoir de batterie...  
  
- Je ne crois pas. Elle ne s'en ait servi que très peu...  
  
- Dans ce cas, il y a peut-etre une chance pour que tu la retrouves, intervint son père.  
  
- Professeur, il y a-t-il un moyen de me mettre sur la meme fréquence comme l'a fait Haibara la dernière fois ?  
  
- Oui, regarde, il te suffit juste de tourner la branche gauche et d'allumer ton écran normal.  
  
- OK, merci... Ah ! Ca marche, je la vois. Elle est...  
  
Il ajusta l'écran sur celui du plan. Ses craintes étaient fondées, et sa gorge se noua quand il découvrit sa position exacte.  
  
- Où est-elle, Shinichi ?  
  
- ... Dans les sous-sols...  
  
Dans la voiture, Mouri s'ennuyait ferme. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller voir ce qui se passait dans la Coccinnelle. Il prit le talkie que Yusakû ui avait confié avant leur départ, et les appella.  
  
- Ici Mouri, vous me recevez ?  
  
- Oui, que se passe-t-il ? répondit Yusakû.  
  
- Où en êtes-vous avec le gamin ? Ca avance ?  
  
- Pas vraiment, ca régresse, même. Ecoutez, Mouri... Je vais venir vous retrouver dans quelques instants. Il va falloir que nous parlions de choses en particulier.  
  
- D'accord, je vous attends. Terminé.  
  
Kogoro reposa son talkie. Kudô avait une drôle de voix. Il avait l'air tendu et très sérieux... De quoi pouvait-il avoir envie de lui parler ?   
  
Tout ceci était très mystérieux, et l'impression que quelque chose de grave allait se produire ne fit que s'appesantir plus lourdement sur ses pensées...  
  
Conan avait enfin réussi à passer cette grille qui fermait le passage. En effet, il devait descendre de plusieurs niveaux, et avait rencontré une résistance en l'objet d'une grille d'évacuation qui lui bouchait le passage pour atteindre le niveau des sous-sols.  
  
En équilibre sur le rebord contournant la grille, il avait réussi malgré la douleur de ses doigts entaillés par la progression à dévisser les quatre boulons qui fermaient la grille. Puis il avait pris appui des ses deux mains sur ce maigre rebord, et avait passé son petit corps par l'ouverture, se faisant doucement tomber sur le conduit du bas.  
  
Toujours silencieusement, il avait repris sa progression, et suivait toujours le signal qu'émettait la monture que Ran portait sur elle. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour la retrouver, car ses batteries faiblissaient à vue d'oeil, et qu'il perdrait bientôt le lien.  
  
Il rampa sur les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de Ran, quand il entendit une voix qui lui glaça le dos... Jodie Saint-Emilion.  
  
Elle était là. Et Ran se trouvait pas loin.   
  
Il ne comprenait pas se qu'elle disait, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle parlait seule, puisqu'il n'entendait pas d'autre voix. Elle devait être au téléphone.  
  
Mais pour l'instant, il devait retrouver Ran, et éviter de se faire repérer... Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait sortir d'ici avec elle sans être capturés. Maintenant, la mission était fichue. Il ne pourrait jamais mettre la main sur l'antidote, et il n'avait pas trouvé Aï dans ce dédale... Elle était peut-être prisonnière dans une pièce, quelque part à l'abri, ou bien ailleurs, loin d'ici... Ou bien elle était peut-être morte...  
  
"Non, ne pense pas comme ça..."  
  
Ran. Il se concentra sur elle.  
  
" Pourquoi, Ran...? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée dans cet hôtel...?"  
  
Il reprit sa poursuite, et aperçut une lumière filtrant par une grille d'aération, quelques mètres plus loin. Il rampa jusqu'au rai de lumièren et fut abassourdi par ce qu'il vit.  
  
11h45  
  
Ran se sentit misérable sur le moment. Elle avait tout fichu en l'air. Elle n'avait pas réussi à déjouer le piège dans lequel elle était tombée. Et elle avait fichu en l'air tous les espoirs de Shinichi de retrouver la formule antidote de l'APTX.   
  
En face, Chris Vineyard souriait, heureuse. Elle savait que Ran était perturbée, et cela la mettait de bonne humeur. Elle pourrait lui soutirer un bon paquet d'informations... en échange de sa liberté... Mais elle n'était pas sûre de la laisser partir après. Ran faisait l'otage parfait pour récupérer Kudo et Sherry... Surtout Sherry, pour qu'elle puisse mettre fin à son poison. Car même si elle avait repris ses travaux, cette dernière avait codé certaines de ses notes, et sans la clef, Chris ne pouvait pas les utiliser.  
  
Elle entreprit donc de l'interroger.  
  
- Alors, Ran... Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Que sais-tu de moi ? Comment as-tu su que je n'étais pas vraiment prof et que j'étais infiltrée dans ce batiment ?  
  
Ran ne répondit pas. Elle voulait gagner du temps, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans son esprit lui disait de ne pas répondre et de gagner le plus de temps possible. Elle repensa à Shinichi.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas me répondre, fit Vineyard quand elle comprit que Ran ne lui dirait rien. C'est comme tu veux... Tu sais, je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi et ta famille... Surtout sur ce petit garçon que tu gardes chez toi... le petit Conan...  
  
Elle chercha Ran des yeux, mais celle-ci évitait de lui renvoyer son regard, préférant observer le sol.  
  
- Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix, sweet Angel...  
  
A ces mots, Ran la regarda, et découvrit que Chris avait sorti une arme, qu'elle pointait maintenant en sa direction. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne put en sortir, tellement la vue de cet objet froid et noir lui glaçait le sang. Elle avait toujours eu les armes à feu en horreur depuis l'accident avec sa mère.  
  
- Tu peux faire tes prières maintenant et ne plus jamais espérer voir la lumière du jour, ou bien me dire tout ce que tu sais sur moi et sur ton petit camarade... A moins que tu ne le saches pas, mais cela m'étonnerait. Tu ne serais pas ici sinon... Et ne va pas me dire que cette histoire d'exposé est vrai, fit-elle sèchement.  
  
Tremblante, Ran se savait au bord du gouffre. Les larmes commencèrent à lui brouiller la vue. Si Chris Vineyard était vraiment la femme que lui avait décrit Shinichi, elle n'hésiterait surement pas à tirer. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui avouer ce qu'elle savait. Elle se trouvait avec un dilemne mortel sur les bras. D'un côté, elle protégeait celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout, d'un autre, elle lui sacrifiait sa vie, au risque de ne jamais pouvoir lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle s'était vraiment beaucoup rapprochée de Shinichi lors des dernières vingt-quatre heures, et comptait bien mettre les choses au clair avec lui après cette mission. Mais maintenant...  
  
Chris Vineyard avait bien vu que Ran hésitait. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire pression pour que ses nerfs lachent et qu'elle lui livre toutes ses connaissances.  
  
- Au fait, qui est cette petite fille qui traine souvent avec le cool Kid ?  
  
- Je... je ne sais pas... C'est une enfant qu'un ami a recueilli...  
  
- Mensonge... la coupa Chris.  
  
- Mais je ne sais rien d'elle...! Juste son nom... Haibara Aï. Je ne sais rien de plus. Elle ne parle jamais, elle ne dit rien sur elle ni sur sa vie, je vous le jure !  
  
- Tu ne sais donc pas que son veritable nom est Miyano Shiho, qu'elle n'a pas sept ans comme tu crois le penser, et qu'elle est la créatrice d'un poison presque parfait ?  
  
- N... Non...! C'est inconcevable, voyons...!  
  
- Pas du tout... et même ton cher Conan n'est autre que ton ami, le détective disparu, Kudô Shinichi...  
  
Ran comprit qu'elle devait se reprendre, afin de renverser les rôles. Elle ne devait rien laisser paraître.  
  
- Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ? Ca n'a aucun sens... Qui pourrait croire une chose pareille ? Un adolescent de 17 ans qui rajeunit ? On ne voit cela qu'au cinéma...  
  
- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi. Je sais que tu es parfaitement au courant... D'ailleurs, pourquoi portes-tu ses lunettes, si ce n'était vrai ? Il n'en a plus besoin ? C'est vrai, cela lui servait sans doute de déguisement...  
  
Ran pâlit. Les lunettes. Elle les avait complêtement oubliées avec ces évênements. Heureusement pour elle, elles s'étaient éteintes quand elle avait pénétré dans la pièce de tout à l'heure. Sans doute à cause des machines qui se trouvaient à proximité. Un champs de force quelconque avait dû perturber la batterie qui a dû s'affoler et se mettre en veille.  
  
Elle ne répondit pas. Chris Vineyard/Jodie Saint-Emilion en avait marre de ce petit numéro.  
  
- Je commence à perdre patience, Ran. Soit tu me réponds, soit tu me sers de monnaie d'échange contre la petite Shiho... Ton ami Shinichi saura ce qu'il a à faire, sauf si tu persistes...  
  
- Il n'y aura pas d'échange ! jaillit une voix derrière elle.  
  
Se retournant précipitemment, Chris découvrit Conan se lançant de la grille d'aération qu'il avait réussi à dévisser. Il allait se préparer à lui envoyer une fléchette quand une balle de révolver siffla à ses oreilles et alla se ficher dans le mur derrière lui.  
  
- Toi... , fit Chris en réarmant son arme. Tu tombes bien, tu vas pouvoir m'aider... Va rejoindre ta chère et tendre, et si tout se passe bien, tu pourras lui sauver la vie...  
  
Il s'exécuta. Tout en marchant, il se demandait qu'elle était la meilleure stratégie à tenir. Il avait prévenu le Professeur et ce dernier attendait ses directives. Bien sur, les lunettes émettaient toujours, et il gardait le contact visuel sur ce qu'il se passait autour de Conan.  
  
Arrivé près de Ran, cette dernière émit une petite plainte quand elle lui prit la main. Conan comprit qu'elle voulait se faire pardonner sa faute. Il lui lança un regard apaisant. Après tout, il n'était plus temps de se disputer alors que leurs vies risquaient de basculer d'une minute à l'autre.  
  
Tous les deux auraient donné cher pour être ailleurs en ce moment-même...  
  
- Alors, quel est votre nom de code, à vous ? Martini ? Punch ? Cognac ?  
  
-No... Just call me... : Vermouth...  
  
L' HEURE DE VERITE  
  
- Alors, cool guy ? Me diras-tu enfin où se cache Sherry, à moins que tu ne préfères voir ta petite amie mourir sous tes yeux… ?   
  
Conan regarda Ran fixement. Il ne savait quelle alternative prendre. Ran, ou Aï ? Melle Saint-Émilion avait bien caché son jeu ; il n'avait fait que récemment le lien entre cette actrice américaine, Chris Vinyard, et cette prof d'Anglais aux méthodes d'enseignement peu cathodiques. Et la façon dont elle l'avait dévisagé, l'appelant «cool guy » la première fois qu'elle le vit avec Ran et Sonoko au club de jeux…   
  
Puis quand Aï avait ressenti la présence d'un homme en noir dans le bus, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait pu s'agir d'une femme en noir… Il avait d'abord pensé à Akai.  
  
Aï. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir… Elle était dans le même état que lui, et en était responsable. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui en incomber la faute. Ran l'avait prévenu qu'à force de mettre son nez dans toutes les affaires, il finirait bien par lui arriver malheur. L'ironie du sort lui valut que cela arriva le jour-même où elle prononça ces sinistres mots…  
  
Aï. Où était-elle ? Il n'en savait rien. C'était la stricte vérité. Elle avait disparu la veille et il ne l'avait plus revue. Il ne savait même pas si elle était réellement dans le coin. Il l'avait cherché partout dans ce batiment, en vain. Et voilà que cette femme lui demandait de la trahir, menaçant Ran de son arme.  
  
- Je ne sais pas ! Je vous le jure !  
  
Vermouth regarda Ran. Elle la visait directement, prête à tirer au moindre mouvement de sa part ou de la part de Kudo. Elle comptait finir cette affaire seule, afin de rabaisser le caquet à cette brute de Gin. Elle pouvait être à la hauteur. Il ne la connaissait pas. Elle n'était pas Sherry ; elle n'était pas aussi prévisible qu'elle. Elle était bien meilleure.   
  
Ran pleurait maintenant. Elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi cette femme faisait pression sur Shinichi. Elle lui pardonna alors ses mensonges.   
  
- Si tu m'as menti pendant tout ce temps, dit-elle en le regardant profondément, c'était uniquement pour m'éviter ça… Mais ça n'aurait servi à rien, car je ne peux pas t'abandonner, Shinichi. Tu comprends ? Tu ne peux pas faire comme si je n'existais pas pour toi ! ! Je suis forte, et je n'ai pas peur.  
  
Puis, se tournant vers Vermouth, elle lança, d'un air défiant et la tête haute :  
  
- Oui, je suis forte, et je n'ai pas peur !  
  
Vermouth recula. Elle avait sous ses yeux le courage et les larmes d'une femme amoureuse. Et cela lui rappela… Quand Gin n'était pas devenu le Gin qu'il est, quand il la serrait, elle, dans ses bras, doucement, et pas violemment comme il faisait maintenant… avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Sherry. Oui, Sherry. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Sherry était responsable. C'était elle qui avait éloigné Gin d'elle. Et Gin avait changé. Sherry l'avait repoussé, lui qui avait été attiré par son côté mystique… et qui l'avait rejeté, elle, Vermouth, Chris Vinyard, l'actrice la plus célèbre du moment, alors qu'elle lui avait tout donné. Alors, profitant de la mise à prix de la capture, morte ou vive, de la traîtresse, elle en avait fait une affaire personnelle. Mais… Se servir de Ran comme d'un prix ou d'une monnaie d'échange… Sans qu'elle le veuille, elle s'était attachée à elle, ainsi qu'à son amie excentrique, Sonoko Suzuki. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas jouer ce jeu-là.  
  
- Qu'aurait dit votre mère, Sharon, si elle vous voyait en ce moment ? Y avez-vous seulement pensé ?  
  
Vermouth regarda Ran. Comment connaissait-elle Sharon ? Pourquoi sa mère s'inquièterait-elle d'elle ? Elle ne l'avait jamais fait… Toujours entre deux tournages, deux avions… Enfant, elle avait admiré cette mère, célèbre et belle. Grâce à son image, Chris avait eu une enfance riche : elle avait possédé tout ce qu'elle avait voulu… Mais avec l'âge, sa mère s'était éloignée d'elle… Chris avait souffert de cette séparation forcée. Elle avait voulu montrer à sa mère qu'elle pouvait être elle aussi à son niveau. Pendant des années, elle avait affiné son jeu de rôles… Elle avait appris à endosser n'importe quelle identité ; peu importe l'âge ou le sexe, le personnage était parfait. La maîtrise de son art avait ébloui la critique, et avait finalement détrôné sa mère du box-office.   
  
Pourtant, Ran avait l'air de la connaître. Son regard se faisait lourd de reproches. Elle semblait avoir oublié dans quelle situation elle se tenait.  
  
- Sharon aurait tout fait pour vous sortir de cette Organisation, si elle l'avait su. Elle n'aurait jamais approuvé qu'une actrice puisse tomber si bas… Appartenir au milieu du crime… Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous apporter, quand on a la reconnaissance d'un public qui vous aime pour ce que vous faites ? Pourquoi… ?  
  
Des larmes perlaient dans sa voix.  
  
- Les anges n'étaient sûrement pas en ma faveur… dit amèrement Vermouth.  
  
- C'est faux ! "There's no God indeed. If it was, He wouldn't let such a cruel thing happen" C'est ce que votre mère m'a dit la dernière fois que je la vis.  
  
Vermouth soutint le regard de Ran. C'est exactement la pensée que sa mère avait essayé de lui inculquer. Ces valeurs fondamentales qu'elle avait oublié… Sharon ressurgissait du passé à travers Ran.  
  
Mais Dieu n'est pour rien dans le malheur qu'elle-même répandait.  
  
Cette gamine n'était pas responsable de ce qui lui arrivait. La responsable, c'était Sherry. Ran avait été entraînée malgré elle dans cette histoire, et elle approuva le courage qu'elle affichait devant la mort. Vermouth baissa son arme.   
  
Conan et Ran commencèrent à entrevoir une once d'espoir quand une détonation retentit. Et que Ran s'affaissa sur le sol.  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Conan s'élança vers le corps inerte. En la prenant dans ses petits bras, il sentit son sang chaud sur ses mains. Ran tremblait.  
  
- Ran ! Ran ! ! Réponds-moi ! Ouvre les yeux ! la supplia-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- … Shi… Shinichi… pardonne-moi… Je suis désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser… alors que je te retrouvais, en quelque sorte…  
  
- Ran… tais-toi, garde tes forces…  
  
- Il fait froid, …non… ? Serre-moi fort, j'ai froid…, trembla-t-elle.  
  
- Ran ? ! Je suis là… regarde-moi…  
  
Ran fit un effort pour lui caresser la joue.  
  
- Je veux… que tu saches… mais tu le sais déjà, non … ?  
  
- Tais-toi… Tais-toi…, pleura-t-il.  
  
- Shinichi… je… je t'aim… argh…  
  
Son corps contre le sien cessa tout mouvement et se détendit. Shinichi ne pouvait pas le croire…   
  
- Non ? ! Ran ? ? ! Pas toi ? ? ? NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN ! ! ! ! !  
  
Il enfuit son visage, pour la première fois baigné de larmes, dans les cheveux de Ran.  
  
Mais il n'avait pas de temps pour la pleurer. Réalisant ce qu'il se passait, il se détourna vers Vermouth qui n'avait pas bougé. Celle-ci le regarda. Dans ses yeux, il y lut de la confusion.   
  
- Je… non… Ce n'est pas…, se défendit-elle.  
  
- Alors Vermouth ? On s'humanise ? ricana une voix familière à tous deux.  
  
Gin apparut, sortant de l'ombre. A la main, il tenait son revolver, encore fumant.  
  
- Tu ne croyais pas que tu t'en sortirais si facilement… Tu as failli commettre l'irréparable…  
  
- Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? Elle n'y était pour rien, fit Vermouth, sèche.  
  
- Elle était un témoin gênant. Elle savait tout ou presque sur nous. Elle ne devait donc plus vivre. Et remercie-moi d'avoir fait ton boulot…  
  
- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça… maintenant. On aurait pu s'en servir pour retrouver Sherry.   
  
- Oui… c'est ce que tu comptais faire, mais je t'ai vu baisser ton arme. Je t'ai observé, et j'ai compris que tu n'avais pas les tripes pour faire ce boulot… Ce que cette gamine t'a mis dans le crâne, c'est du chiqué.  
  
- Tu ne comprends rien, Gin… Tu viens de perdre le lien entre Kudo et Sherry. Et tu viens de tuer cet espoir, comme tu as tué cette fille.  
  
Conan se taisait, les écoutant échanger leurs propos acerbes. Il était encore abasourdi. Tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'il ne réagissait plus. Il avait devant lui la personne responsable de ses malheurs, et l'assassin de celle qu'il aimait et chérissait par-dessus tout. Il n'en put plus de se retenir. Il ne put contenir sa rage et fonça tête baissée sur Gin :  
  
- ASSASSIN ! ! ! ! ! ! POURQUOI ? ? ! ! ! !  
  
A cinquante centimètres de lui, Gin repoussa Conan d'un large revers de sa main gauche, qui l'envoya valdinguer contre un mur. Le choc assomma presque le petit détective.   
  
- Tu ne peux rien contre moi, gamin. Et si tu continues comme ça, tu rejoindras bientôt ton amie… A moins… A moins que tu ne nous révèles où se cache ton autre amie, Sherry… Tu sais, celle qui est responsable de ton état…  
  
- Non ! C'est faux ! C'est vous le responsable ! cracha Conan. Et je vous jure que je vous le ferai payer ! !  
  
Ses traits étaient déformés par la colère et la haine. A ce moment-là, il n'y avait plus la moindre lueur d'honneur dans ses yeux azur ; il n'était plus l'homme droit qui se bat pour une cause juste et au nom de la vérité.   
  
Il était arrivé au point de non-retour : ou bien il mourrait, ou bien il tuait pour survivre.  
  
Shinichi Kudo était mort quand Ran Mouri s'était étalée de tout son long corps sur ce sol gris et froid.  
  
QUAND SONNE LE GLAS…  
  
12h01  
  
La détonation retentit comme un glas. Shiho se releva. Quelqu'un s'était servi d'une arme à feu. Première impression. Il faisait noir et froid. Deuxième impression. Son esprit froid et calculateur se remit en marche. Elle tenta de se remémorer les événements de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Et de se situer géographiquement.  
  
Elle était dans un des bâtiments principaux appartenant - en seconde main - à l'Organisation, une usine pharmaceutique. L'air qu'elle respirait était saturé par une âpre odeur d'ammonium, de poussière et de moisi : elle se trouvait dans un des conduits d'aération.   
  
Son coup d'éclat l'avait subjuguée : elle avait réussi à pénétrer dans une des salles d'essais biochimiques (des laboratoires expérimentaux qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de côtoyer pendant sa participation à la création de l'APTX 4869), et cela sans éveiller la moindre alerte ou soupçon. D'ailleurs, le fait de ne rencontrer personne l'avait fait douter… Et si cela avait été un piège ? Bien sûr, elle connaissait celui qui lui avait indiqué ce bâtiment et tout ce qui lui avait permis de lancer son opération… Mais qui pouvait dire à quel point elle pouvait lui faire confiance ?  
  
Elle observa sa montre à écran lumineux : elle avait passé douze heures dans ces conduits.   
  
En se trompant à un embranchement, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle s'était perdue. Elle avait tourné en rond pendant plus de deux heures, et s'était endormie de fatigue ; son corps d'enfant n'avait pas supporté les longs efforts qu'elle avait effectués durant cette journée. D'abord la pression qu'elle avait subie en tentant d'échapper à l'attention des membres de l'Organisation en pénétrant dans ce bâtiment, puis les heures de recherches qu'elle avait effectuées dans ces labos déserts, et enfin ces heures de trajet à demi allongée dans des conduits d'aération de moins d'un mètre de diamètre et poussiéreux. Elle avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à ne pas éternuer, et ses genoux la faisaient souffrir.   
  
Aï se concentra sur le son qui l'avait réveillée. Pas d'erreur, il s'agissait bien d'un coup de feu. Elle estima la distance qui la séparait de l'origine de la détonation à une douzaine de mètres. Elle se demanda qui avait tiré, et pourquoi. Elle tenta de se rapprocher lorsqu'elle entendit un cri. Ce cri l'angoissa ; elle crut reconnaître la personne qui avait lancé cet appel déchirant, et cela la mit mal à l'aise. Et c'est d'un air décidé qu'elle s'approcha de la bouche d'aération la plus proche, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, ignorant la douleur de ses articulations.  
  
Une faible lumière filtrait à travers le fin grillage ; d'où elle se trouvait, Aï pouvait voir sans être vue. Pourtant, ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.  
  
Kudo. Et dans ces bras, allongée sur le sol, Ran.   
  
Son sang se glaça. D'où elle était, elle ne voyait Ran que partiellement ; mais cela lui suffit. Elle comprit immédiatement que Kudo ne laisserait pas passer une chose aussi horrible sans répliquer.   
  
Des voix montèrent jusqu'à elle. Elle reconnut celles de Gin et de Vermouth. Elle se figea.  
  
Gin. Il les avait retrouvés, et il la recherchait, elle, avec Vermouth. Le nombre de fois qu'elle avait voulu avouer à Conan que c'était sa présence qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour-là dans le bus…avec celle de Shuichi Akaï… Mais elle n'avait pu, repensant à ce qu'il avait risqué pour l'en sortir. Si elle n'avait pas hésité à le lui dire, ils n'en seraient pas là, aujourd'hui. Et Ran ne serait pas morte.   
  
Soudain, elle réalisa qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir été la cause de tous ses problèmes, en commençant par son rajeunissement forcé, jusqu'à la mort de Ran. Et peut-être plus encore… Mais elle ne laisserait pas le temps au destin de tracer sa vie et celle de Kudo. Il restait encore le professeur et les enfants à sauver, ainsi que cet idiot de détective Mouri, et le jeune d'Osaka…  
  
Toutes ces vies qu'elle détenait entre ses mains…Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, involontairement.   
  
« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ce n'est pas mon genre de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Sèche tes larmes, idiote ; ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Il y a quelqu'un qui a besoin de toi, là en bas ! »  
  
Rassemblant son courage, elle ouvrit silencieusement le panneau qui la séparait de la pièce où se trouvaient Conan et les autres. C'était une sorte d'entrepôt. Le peu de lumière qui filtrait lui permit de se situer : Gin lui tournait le dos et se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle, en contrebas ; quant à Conan, il était affaissé contre le mur en face d'elle, Ran à ces côtés ; il saignait de la lèvre inférieure : le coup de Gin avait dû être violent. Vermouth se tenait devant la porte principale de la pièce, à gauche de Gin.  
  
Elle se décida enfin à passer à l'action. Conan ne l'avait pas vue, toujours à demi assommé. Il venait de s'être repris un coup. Gin ne se méfiait pas, il narguait Vermouth.  
  
- De toutes façons, qui pourrait bien prendre au sérieux les dires d'une fillette, si elle est vraiment ce que tu supposes... Arghh !!  
  
Aï lui avait sauté dessus, profitant de son poids et de la gravité. Elle atterrit durement sur le sol, et se releva, ayant assommé Gin sous le choc.  
  
- Elle suppose bien, pour une remplaçante... dit-elle.   
  
Dans la chute, Gin avait laissé échapper son arme ; Aï se dirigea vers celle-ci pour la récupérer, mais c'était sans compter Vermouth.   
  
- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !  
  
Vermouth courut sur l'arme pour la shooter loin d'elle, mais Conan avait reprit ses esprits avant elle, et ce fut la rage au cœur qu'il shoota le premier dans l'arme qui atterrit... directement dans les bras de Aï. Celle-ci ne perdit pas de temps et visa Vermouth, la brisant dans son élan.   
  
- Lâche ton arme, dit-elle à Vermouth qui s'exécuta à contrecœur.  
  
Elle posa son arme à terre et la lança du pied en direction de Conan qui veillait sur Ran en surveillant Gin.  
  
- Ne crois pas qu'en ayant rétrécit j'ai perdu le sens de la réalité… fit Aï.  
  
- Tu fais une grande erreur, Sherry… J'ai les moyens de te faire redevenir toi-même…  
  
- C'est ce que tu comptes me faire croire, Vermouth. Mais ton petit manège ne marche pas sur moi. Il est temps de faire taire tes illusions. Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne peux pas connaître ma pensée, ma façon de vivre.   
  
- Oh que si…  
  
- Et c'est là que tu te trompes. Le fait d'avoir rajeuni m'a permis de mieux comprendre ma vie, mes ambitions passées refoulées par cette nouvelle existence. Certes, vivre en se cachant comme un animal traqué n'a pas été des plus attrayant - quoique… Mais j'ai découvert, au contact de personnes aimantes et aimées, que les sentiments humains existent, chose que tu n'as pas apprise au contact de l'Organisation.  
  
- Tu te trompes. Ces derniers mois, j'étais en contact avec l'extérieur, avec des personnes que tu côtoyais fréquemment, dit-elle en tournant son regard vers Ran et Conan. De plus, ma vie étant plus longue que la tienne - temporellement parlant, j'ai vécu bien plus de choses avec des personnes toutes aussi différentes les unes que les autres…  
  
- Toutes aussi pourries que toi ! la reprit Aï. Moi aussi j'ai été l'ombre de moi-même passé un certain temps, mais j'ai découvert la lumière, et maintenant je ne suis plus la Sherry que vous connaissiez si bien : je suis Shiho Miyano, et je compte le rester le plus longtemps possible !  
  
- Aï ! Non !  
  
Conan l'avait arrêtée dans son élan : elle s'apprêtait à tirer sur Vermouth. Il s'était relevé et lui avait prit le poignet ; il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il était tellement près d'elle, que Aï pouvait sentir le souffle de sa respiration sur son visage.  
  
- Ne laisse pas tes sentiments refoulés - je parle de ceux de Sherry - remonter à la surface. Ne te tue pas toi-même, comme ils ont tué ta sœur, Ran et tant d'autres innocents. Tu AS changé.   
  
Tout en parlant, Conan sentait un arrière-goût au fond de la gorge, comme s'il avait envie de vomir. Il avait reprit son air franc et posé, mais au fond de lui, une partie de son corps et de son esprit lui criait son envie de se rebeller contre ce sort injuste qui s'acharnait contre lui et ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait juré qu'il protégerait Ran de ces Hommes en Noir, et il avait failli. Et maintenant, il espérait bien ne pas avoir à commettre la même erreur avec Aï.   
  
Celle-ci le regarda.  
  
- Tu ne me hais donc pas ? Malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait enduré ? lui demanda-t-elle, étonnée de son geste.  
  
Il jeta son regard dans le sien, et prit le temps de lui répondre calmement.  
  
- Pourquoi donc ? A ce jour, je n'ai aucune faute à te reprocher ni même à te pardonner.  
  
Il avait changé. Aï le trouva «homme». Il n'était plus un adolescent précoce à l'esprit d'analyse surdéveloppé. Il avait mûri. Et il avait réussi à surmonter sa haine. Il avait évité sa propre perte. En cela, elle le respecta. Et elle lui obéit en lui donnant son arme.  
  
- Oui, tu as changé, Sherry, ironisa Vermouth, cynique. Dans l'ancien temps, tu ne laissais personne te dicter ta conduite…Il n'y avait que Gin pour te mettre un peu de… Comment dit-on chez vous ? Ah oui… «du plomb dans la cervelle»… Et voilà que maintenant, tu obéis à un gosse de 18 ans… Tu es pitoyable, tu sais ?  
  
- Non, c'est toi qui es pitoyable.  
  
Et sur ces paroles, elle saisit le poignet de Conan par un habile mouvement du sien et tira sur Vermouth.  
  
VENGEANCE   
  
Conan ne vit rien venir. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Aï le surpassant de vitesse.  
  
- Ahh !  
  
Ce cri le surprit. Il ne provenait pas de l'endroit où il s'attendait l'entendre surgir. Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est lui qui l'avait lancé. Puis un bruit mat se fit entendre, comme celui d'un objet lourd tombant au sol. « Comme celui d'un corps », pensa-t-il.  
  
Pourtant, ses oreilles ne bourdonnaient pas. Il n'y avait pas eu de détonation bruyante. Il n'y avait pas d'odeur âpre de poudre. Juste une légère douleur de peau brûlée au niveau du poignet.  
  
Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Aï lâcha le poignet de Conan et se précipita vers Ran.  
  
- Elle vit encore !  
  
Conan ne réalisa pas à première vue l'étendue de ces trois mots. Il ne comprenait pas le geste de Aï. Il se posait des questions : l'avait-elle tuée ? Puis il regarda son poignet endolori et vit que le viseur de sa montre avait été enclenché.  
  
- Kudo !  
  
Conan la regarda puis regarda Ran. Il les rejoignit.  
  
- Elle est toujours vivante… !  
  
- Non… c'est impossible… Elle ne respirait plus…  
  
- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang… La balle lui a perforé le poumon et l'estomac. Je ne sais pas si elle a touché un organe vital, mais elle est sans connaissance. Si nous ne la sortons pas d'ici immédiatement, elle ne s'en sortira pas.  
  
- Je… Je vais tout faire pour la sauver… Mais que ferons-nous d'eux ?  
  
Il désigna Gin et Vermouth de la tête.   
  
- Je m'en occupe, dit-elle d'un air décidé. Ne t'affole pas, je ne ferai rien d'irréfléchi. Sauve-la comme je n'ai pu le faire. Je t'en supplie…  
  
Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Conan surprit un regard nouveau chez Aï : il reflétait une âme calme, qui n'aurait aucune crainte dorénavant. Ce regard confiant lui permit de calmer ses doutes.  
  
- Je te remercie, Shiho. Fais bien attention.   
  
Il la serra dans ses bras. Aï se laissa enlacer, appréciant le premier contact humain qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle s'était enfuit de l'Organisation.  
  
Conan relâcha son étreinte, puis il prit Ran dans ses bras le plus délicatement possible. Le poids de son corps le fit chanceler.  
  
- Je vais faire diversion, annonça Aï, pour que tu puisses t'enfuir. Je vous rejoindrai le plus tôt possible.  
  
- Je crois en toi, dit-il en lui tendant l'arme de Vermouth et gardant celle de Gin. Bonne chance.  
  
Et il franchit la porte de la pièce.  
  
12h33  
  
Aï ne perdit pas de temps. Après le départ de Conan, elle prit Vermouth sous les aisselles et la traîna vers Gin, les adossant contre un mur. Puis elle entreprit de chercher du combustible. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle se situait dans une machinerie. De nombreux tuyaux couraient le long des murs, à une trentaine de centimètres du plafond, reliant les machines de la salle à une rivière souterraine qui servait de circuit de refroidissement. Sur le sol, des bidons de produits inflammables étaient entreposés, attendant un éventuel usage.   
  
Aï cherchait un moyen de détruire la source de ses problèmes. Elle repensait aux paroles de Conan. « Ne te tue pas comme ils ont tué ta sœur… tu AS changé… Je crois en toi… »  
  
Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas en finir… Mais elle avait une tâche à accomplir. Elle devait se débarrasser de ses soucis et de ses craintes. Tout en sachant que le choix avait délibérément été pris.  
  
Si elle réussissait son coup, Sherry disparaîtrait à jamais de sa vie, avec Gin et Vermouth. Elle ne voulut pas tenir compte du regard de Kudo après son geste, mais elle savait qu'il comprendrait. Il comprendrait car il avait vécu la même chose qu'elle.   
  
- C'est bizarre. J'aurai cru que partager ce genre d'émotion pouvait rapprocher les gens… Mais il va me falloir m'en éloigner. Dorénavant, cet acte me libérera, et lui avec… Je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face, même en sachant qu'il m'ait pardonnée…  
  
Elle avait parlé à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte. Elle cherchait juste un moyen de mettre à profit ses connaissances et les objets qui l'entouraient. Elle aperçut un bidon qui fuyait, à deux mètres d'elle. Elle lut l'étiquette, et une idée lui vint à l'esprit.  
  
« Comme ça, tout sera fait proprement… »  
  
Un léger bruit la fit se retourner.  
  
Gin avait repris connaissance.  
  
Aï pointa son arme sur lui. Il la regarda d'un œil amusé.  
  
- Tu crois me faire peur, petite fille… ? Je sais bien qui tu es, Sherry. Et je te connais. Tu ne tirerais pas sur un homme désarm  
  
- Il n'y a rien d'humain chez toi, Gin. Et j'hésite réellement à me servir de cette arme sur toi… Je n'aimerais pas salir mes mains… C'est plutôt à toi de faire le sale boulot, d'habitude… Mais tu vois, Vodka et Vermouth ne sont plus là pour te sauver… Il n'y a que toi et moi… et elle. Mais je crois que son réveil n'est pas prévu pour bientôt…  
  
Aï tremblait tout en parlant. Elle se demandait si elle arriverait à supporter cette pression sans perdre son sang-froid. Mais elle cacha son malaise tant bien que mal. Il ne fallait pas lui donner un avantage quelconque.  
  
Gin pourtant, surprit ce malaise. Et compta le mettre à profit. Il se releva péniblement, la chute de Sherry lui ayant déboîté l'épaule gauche. Aï le menaça de son arme.  
  
- Ne bouge pas !  
  
- Allons, Sherry, ou peu importe qui tu puisses être maintenant… Tu vois bien que nous sommes tous deux dans une impasse… Tu ne peux t'échapper d'ici sans te faire repérer, et je suis plus fort que toi… Malgré mon épaule, je peux te faire subir une souffrance qui n'est rien, comparée à la perte de ta sœur…  
  
«Non, il cherche à me déstabiliser… Je ne dois pas entrer dans son piège. Si je le faisais, je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour Kudo… Et je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner… !»  
  
Aï sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Si elle craquait, s'en serait fini d'elle. Il la tuerait, et profiterait des connaissances de Vermouth pour retrouver Kudo, les Mouri et le professeur. Ce serait l'hécatombe.   
  
- Si tu fais le moindre geste, je n'hésiterai pas à tirer…  
  
Comme Gin ne voulut rien entendre, il fit un pas chancelant vers elle ; Aï visa son pied et tira.  
  
La balle ricocha sur le sol à cinq centimètres de sa cible.  
  
- Raté… fit Gin, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.   
  
Une nouvelle détonation retentit. Son sourire se figea. Il plaqua sa main sur sa cuisse droite pour la relever pleine de sang.   
  
- Pas mal pour un début… Tu prends ta vengeance sur notre dernière rencontre… ? Mais je trouve que ce décor n'a rien de romantique par rapport à l'autre…  
  
- Non, pas de neige, mais le sang noir qui circule dans tes veines ne fait pas de différence sur ce sol gras et poussiéreux…   
  
Aï ne voyait vraiment pas comment s'en sortir : elle n'avait aucun moyen de se débarrasser de lui. De plus, si Vermouth se réveillait maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus faire face…  
  
Gin continuait d'avancer vers elle. La distance qui les séparait se réduisait petit à petit. Il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Elle lui tira dans l'épaule. Son coup ne fit que le ralentir un peu plus, mais cela ne le découragea pas.  
  
- Il faudra t'entraîner un peu plus si tu veux m'en mettre une dans le cœur, Sherry. Le mien saigne déjà du traitement que tu lui infliges… Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas sagement résignée sur ton sort ? Toi et moi, on aurait pu être à la tête de l'Organisation… si tu avais eu plus de patience…   
  
- Comment veux-tu que je patiente ? Toi et les autres, vous avez bousillé ma vie ! Vous avez fait chanter ma sœur, et vous l'avez utilisée comme un vulgaire pion ! Puis, quand elle ne vous a plus rien rapporté, vous l'avez tuée ! Et tu veux que je sois patiente ! Tu te fous de moi ? ! J'en ai plus rien à faire de toi et de ton Organisation !!  
  
Gin rit. Son rire résonnait sur les parois de la salle sombre.  
  
- Ha ha ha ! Tu es bien comme ta sœur, et comme ta mère… Toutes les trois, vous vous ressemblez énormément. Ton père aurait été le plus heureux des hommes, s'il n'avait pas eu la franchise de nous trahir… Tout comme toi.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire ? s'inquiéta Aï.  
  
Elle n'aimait pas le ton sur lequel Gin avait prononcé ces derniers mots...  
  
SECOND SOUFFLE  
  
Conan courait dans les couloirs étrangements déserts. Il ne connaissait pas ce niveau, et le peu de batterie qui lui restaient ne suffiraient pas pour l'aider. Il prévint le Professeur, qui n'avait rien perdu des dernières minutes qui venaient de s'écouler.  
  
- Shinichi, Kogoro et ton père sont en route. J'ai prévenu une ambulance, et Maigret a lancé ses hommes à l'assaut du bâtiment...  
  
- Il n'y a plus personne dans l'étage ou je suis. je dois être au niveau -1 ou -2... je ne sais pas vraiment... Guidez-moi !  
  
- D'accord, là tu es au niveau -2. Tu vas prendre la prochaine intersection sur ta gauche. Tu trouveras un escalier au fond du couloir.  
  
Suivant les indications, Shinichi faisait très attention à ne pas brusquer le corps de Ran. Il savait qu'il était dangereux de la déplacer, mais il avait réussi à stopper l'hémoragie avec sa veste nouée le long du corps de Ran, afin de maintenir la veste de celle-ci comme pansement.  
  
Arrivé au carrefour indiqué par Agasa, il tourna à gauche, et à la vue de l'escalier qui montait, dix mètres plus loin, il reprit confiance.  
  
"Tiens bon, Ran... Tiens bon pour moi ! Je ne te laisserai pas tomber...!"  
  
Soudain, il faillit la lâcher. Shuichi Akaï venait d'apparaître, surgissant d'une porte qu'il n'avait pas entendue s'ouvrir.  
  
- Akaï...  
  
- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda se dernier sans sommation.  
  
- C'est Gin... répondit Conan en grinçant des dents. Il me faut rejoindre l'entrée au plus vite. Maigret investit les lieux, ça va donc barder. Si j'étais vous, je ne resterai pas plus longtemps ici.   
  
- Vodka ne vous fera plus de soucis... Je viens de le trouver... Ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste groggy et ficelé comme un lapin. Où est Sherry ?  
  
- Elle est restée en bas, elle s'occupe de Gin et de Vermouth...  
  
Le sang de Akaï ne fit qu'un tour. Il se mit à courir en direction des sous-sols.  
  
- Je te laisse là, je vais la retrouver, elle aura besoin de moi...  
  
- Mais...  
  
-Occupes-toi de ton amie, elle a plus besoin de toi que de moi. De plus, les secours ne doivent pas être loin ! cria-t-il avant de disparaître derrière le coin du couloir.  
  
Conan se reprit et courut en direction du niveau -1. Plus qu'un niveau à parcourir pour trouver les secours qui sauveront Ran des profondeurs dans lesquelles elle semblait plonger inexorablement.  
  
Toujours aidé par Agasa qui lui indiquait le chemin depuis la Coccinelle, il ne perdait plus de temps. Il trouva Mouri et Yusaku avant le dernier escalier.   
  
A la vue de sa fille portée par Conan, Kogoro courut la prendre dans ses bras.  
  
- RAN !! REVEILLES-TOI !!  
  
- Vite, il faut rejoindre la sortie ; le Professeur a appelé une ambulance...  
  
- QUE LUI EST-IL ARRIVE ??!!  
  
- Elle s'est fait tiré dessus par Gin... Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu intervenir...  
  
- C'est de ta faute ! Si elle meurt...  
  
- CA SUFFIT MOURI !  
  
Yusaku était intervenu.  
  
- Montons-la vite, sinon, tu vas vraiment finir par la perdre, si tu perds ton temps ici !  
  
Ramené à la raison, ("pour combien de temps encore", se demanda Conan), Kogoro fit demi-tour et, Ran dans les bras, il courut les marches qui le mèneraient jusqu'à la sortie, où une ambulance et toute l'aide médicale pourraient sauver sa fille.  
  
Ils venaient de déboucher sur le couloir menant à l'accueil, quand ils se firent prendre en étau dans une fusillade entre les membres de l'Organisations qui travaillaient ici, et les policiers de Maigret et de Shiratori...  
  
12h43  
  
Aï écoutait.  
  
C'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait de ses parents. D'habitude, les autres membres préféraient jouer la fille de l'air sur le sujet, pour ne pas avoir à repenser à la famille Miyano. Aï avait mis ça sur le compte d'une propagande au sein de l'Organisation : « Qui est éliminé n'a jamais existé », cela, elle le savait pour en avoir subi les conséquences par rapport à sa sœur. Quand cette dernière fut tuée, un mur du silence s'éleva entre elle et les autres membres, qui ne voulurent jamais lui expliquer pourquoi on l'avait éliminée. Tous avaient agi comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Et ce fut pareil pour ses parents.  
  
- Oui, ton père... Tu peux être fière de lui... De plus, tu n'es pas sa fille pour rien... J'ai été très surpris de te voir reprendre ses travaux... Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais atteindre son niveau ; tu t'es surpassée!  
  
Aï ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir. Elle n'avait pas repris les travaux de son père, elle ne savait même pas quel avait été son rôle dans l'Organisation ! Son but avait été de finir une expérience qui n'avait jamais abouti : la création d'une arme naturelle aux effets indécelables dans le corps lors d'une autopsie. Ceci n'avait rien a voir avec ce que Gin voulait dire. Celui-ci s'expliqua.  
  
Son père travaillait sur une formule qui permettait un rajeunissement de la matière… Ses expériences avaient prouvé que l'on pouvait faire d'une matière morte, une substance organique vivante, qui avait la propriété de vivre plus longtemps, tout simplement parce que rajeunie… Mais une expérience avait raté, et il en avait résulté la création d'un poison mortel, l'apotoxine 4869… Mais le père de Aï, ne voulant pas faire de son œuvre une arme mortelle, tenta de cacher ses résultats. Les MIB l'apprirent et voulurent le faire changer d'avis. Ils voulaient qu'il approfondisse ses recherches en ce sens… Mais il ne voulut pas, et Ils allèrent l'éliminer quand survint l'accident… Nul ne sait ce qu'il advint des recherches sur le rajeunissement ; et la formule de l'APTX fut confiée à une nouvelle équipe, en attendant que la fille du savant prenne la relève… C'était à cette fin que Aï avait suivi ces études…  
  
- Je vois à ton expression que tu vois mal où je veux en venir... Ton père était un grand scientifique, avant de finir chez nous. Il avait pour principe de chercher la naissance de l'atome. Avant de mourir, il avait réussi à mettre au point une formule permettant un rajeunissement de la matière originelle... Oui, je sais, pour moi, ce n'est que du baratin... Mais je commence à comprendre où il voulait en venir...  
  
- Un parfait élixir de jeunesse...! Mais ce n'est pas ce sur quoi je travaillais... Ne me fait pas croire que mon père aurait pu trouver la formule qui permet de faire rajeunir l'espèce humaine ?!  
  
- C'est le cas, et tu en es le premier cobaye! Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, le deuxième, puisque c'est le jeune Kudo qui en fit les frais le premier... J'en ai toujours du mal à y croire... Et il a tout de même réussi à nous berner, avec ta complicité... Alors qu'on pensait qu'il n'avait que disparu, tu as fait en sorte de le mettre sur la liste des "éliminés définitivement". Bien joué... Je suppose que tu voulais le retrouver pour finir de l'expérimenter... Voir comment pouvait évoluer le poison sur lui, et pourquoi, surtout, le poison ne l'avait pas tué comme il l'aurait du...  
  
- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu le fil... Oui, c'est vrai, et c'est vers lui que je me suis tournée lorsque le poison m'a rajeunie... J'ai beaucoup appris à son contact... bien plus que toutes ces années au vôtre...!  
  
- C'est ce que tu crois... Mais est-il seulement là pour te venir en aide ? Où est-il ? Il a fuit... tu ne le reverras plus. Il t'a abandonnée pour sauver sa chère amie...  
  
- Tu te trompes. C'est moi qui l'ai renvoyé. Je me débrouille très bien sans lui. Et de toutes façons, il ne peut plus rien faire pour moi. Je suis seule maître de mon destin, à présent... et du tiens...  
  
Son regard afficha alors une haine sans merci pour son interlocuteur. Aï ne voulait pas franchir cette barrière, mais Gin la forçait.  
  
Elle leva son arme, et visa Gin.  
  
Après tout, elle avait raison. Kudo ne pouvait plus rien pour elle. Il l'avait aidée et sauvée, et elle avait payé sa dette. Ils étaient quittes.   
  
- SHIHO, NON !  
  
Une seconde fois, Aï fut brisée dans son élan. Cette voix... Elle la connaissait...  
  
Elle détourna son attention de Gin pour voir un homme, derrière elle. Elle reconnut tout de suite cet homme.  
  
Elle se pétrifia. Elle regardait cet homme, sans trop y croire. Pourtant, son regard la fit trembler. Il y avait dans ses yeux une envie de meurtre que rien ne pouvait arrêter. Et il pointait une arme en sa direction.  
  
Sans qu'elle s'y attende, le coup partit.  
  
Shiho Miyano ferma les yeux.  
  
Pour les rouvrir deux secondes plus tard, interloquée. Deux bras la secouèrent frénétiquement, et la voix reprit.  
  
- Shiho, ça va ? Tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi !  
  
Une douleur fulgurante traversa sa joue gauche. Aï reprit ses esprits.  
  
-Shuichi...  
  
LA DERNIERE LIGNE DROITE...  
  
12h45  
  
-Papa !!  
  
Shinichi appela son père. Ce dernier regarda son fils lui tendre une arme. Celle de Gin. Yusaku la prit, tandis que Mouri trépignait d'impuissance. Il jeta un clin d'oeil à son fils, vérifia son chargeur et attaqua le tir. Conan avait sorti l'arme de Mouri.  
  
Tous les deux visaient les hommes en noir, ou plutôt les hommes en blouse blanche par dessus leurs complets noirs. Prenant garde de ne pas les blesser mortellement, ils leurs tiraient dans les bras ou les jambes.  
  
Les ennemis, surpris par une attaque latérale, furent déstabilisés. De l'autre côté, Maigret gagnait du terrain, et éliminait petit à petit le bastion qui lui faisait face. Bien sûr, il avait des pertes à souffrir, mais bien peu, et moins sévères que ceux d'en face.  
  
En un rien de temps, des corps blancs tâchés de rouge sombre gémissaient sur le sol immaculé du couloir. Maigret fit procéder aux arrestations, et Mouri put rapidement rejoindre l'entrée, où deux infirmiers avec un brancard les attendaient. Manifestement, ils étaient surpris de s'être retrouvé dans une situation qui les dépassaient...  
  
Ran fut allongée sur la civière, et deux minutes plus tard, l'ambulance l'éloigna de ce lieu sordide malgré son apparence, tandis que la sirène et les girophares s'éteignaient loin du regard de Shinichi.  
  
Le coeur plein d'appréhension, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas été judicieux qu'il parte avec elle. Mais il y avait beaucoup à faire, et il ne doutait pas des complications qui n'auraient de cesse de surgir dans les prochaines minutes.  
  
Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, Miwako Satô l'interpella alors qu'elle accompagnait un homme en noir légèrement blessé au bras jusqu'à la voiture de police la plus proche.  
  
- Conan, où sont l'inspecteur Maigret et Monsieur Kudô ? Et puis que fais-tu ici ? Ce n'est pas un lieu pour toi...  
  
A cet instant, Takagi arriva et prit Conan par le bras, le trainant vers Miwako.  
  
- Un de ces gars n'arrête pas de marmonner un truc bizarre, tu sais, Conan.  
  
- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ? fit ce dernier d'un air innocent.  
  
- " Un gosse... J'ai été flingué par un gosse...". Dis-moi que tu n'y es pour rien...  
  
Conan ne répondit pas. Il se disait qu'au point où en étaient les choses, il ne risquait plus rien à perdre. "Et puis, il avait déjà été très fortement soupçonné par Takagi, lors de l'affaire du poseur de bombes... " Alors, regardant profondément les deux enquêteurs, il leur répondit :  
  
- Hélas, les apparences sont bien souvent trompeuses, n'est-ce pas, inspecteurs ? En réalité, bien que je le cachais, je ne suis pas un simple gosse de sept ans. J'ai dix ans de plus, et mon apparence est dûe à la prise d'un poison expérimental. Vous êtes sur les lieux d'une affaire qui dure depuis bien trop longtemps, et, à la lumière de faits et informations récents, nous avons pu attaquer un groupe d'hommes très dangereux.  
  
- Oui, je suis au courant de cette histoire..., se remémora Satô. Cela fait la Une de tous les journeaux, aujourd'hui...   
  
- Mais... attends..., comprit Takagi. Tu serais donc...  
  
Mais l'inspecteur Maigret, se dirigeant vers eux, Yusaku et le Professeur Agasa à ses talons, ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.  
  
- Shinichi ! Où est Haibara ?  
  
- Je... Je suis toujours en vie ? Pourquoi ?  
  
- Idiote. Tu ne dois jamais tourner le dos à ton ennemi. Combien de fois te l'ai-je répété ? gronda Akaï.  
  
Ne comprenant pas tout de suite, elle eut le réflexe de se retourner pour découvrir Gin, mortellement blessé. Il respirait encore, et un mauvais rictus ceinturait son fin visage. Elle comprit que Shuichi ne la visait pas elle, mais lui, qui allait sortir une arme de sous la jambe de son pantalon, dans un blaster accroché à son mollet droit. Il avait feint se tenir la jambe qu'elle avait elle-même volontairement blessé, et avait profité de son inattention pour tenter de récupérer son arme cachée. Mais Akaï l'en avait empêché à temps.  
  
Et il gisait là, sur le sol glacé, tandis qu'un long frisson secourait son corps et qu'une large tache sombre marquait le sol.  
  
- Alors, Akaï, tu te montres sous ton vrai jour... Tu n'es plus mon frère... Je t'ai renié le jour où tu as décidé de me voir comme ennemi.  
  
- Parle pour toi. Je n'ai jamais eu de frère. Je m'étonne que ma mère ait pu te garder en vie et t'élever comme moi...  
  
- Oh... quel humour, réussit-il à ricanner. Tu m'étonneras toujours. Là-haut, on te surnommais "Froid comme la Mort". Et notre mère n'y est pour rien... C'est vrai qu'elle aurait du me tuer à ma naissance, si elle avait su comment elle mourrait un jour...  
  
Akai n'avait franchement pas envie de ressasser un douloureux souvenir.  
  
- Franchement, tu me fais pitié, Gin... Te voir crever dans ton jus, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire...  
  
- Désolé de te donner cette chance... Ta petite protégé m'en aura fait baver... Cette garce... Dire que je la désirais... J'ai vraiment été con... Tu peux te la reprendre !  
  
Shiho le regardait en face. Elle supportait ses insultes, car elle savait ce qu'il cherchait au début de leur relation, qui n'était que professionnelle, au départ. Il était charger de surveiller l'avancée des travaux, car leur Grand Projet était sur le point d'aboutir. Et même si elle n'avait jamais su la moindre chose quant à ce projet, elle avait bien compris que Gin s'occupait autant d'elle que des opérations de son sujet d'étude. Elle avait refusé ses avances, puis elle avait tenté de se servir de lui afin d'en savoir plus sur ce Projet. Mais avec la mort de sa soeur, elle n'avait pu contenir ses émotions, et Gin avait comprit la trahison...   
  
Mais... Est-ce que Shuichi lui pardonnera-t-il jamais ce qu'elle avait fait ?  
  
Kudô n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Gin avait toujours eu un temps d'avance sur elle. Mais elle, savait. Ce que Gin ne saura jamais, en revanche, c'est qu'elle l'aurait tué si Shuichi n'était pas intervenu. Ce dernier pensait toujours la connaître, mais il se trompait lourdement à son compte. Elle avait appris à jouer autrement qu'avec la peur et elle avait mûri. Sortir des sentiers battus de l'Organisation lui avait permis de rencontrer des personnes comme Kudô, le Professeur, et les enfants, qui lui avaient montré ce qu'était le courage et la vie.   
  
Elle n'avait donc plus rien en commun avec Eux. Voir Gin mourant à ses pieds ne la gênait pas outrement, et Shuichi ne ménageait pas ses pensées.  
  
- De toutes façons, articula Gin avec effort, vous êtes tous foutus... Nous sommes bien plus puissants que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, même si vous avez pu vous infiltrer bien plus longtemps que nécessaire... Surtout toi, Sherry... Tu étais promise à la mort, avant que tu ne réussisses à t'enfuir... Hum... j'aurai moi même rendu la sentence...  
  
Il s'arrêta pour cracher du sang.  
  
- Tu es pathétique, Gin, tu sais... fit lentement Aï. Mais je te pardonne... Après tout, tu vas mourir, et je n'aurai plus rien à craindre de l'Organisation... Tu as tout perdu, Gin...  
  
- Ca, c'est ce que tu crois... Vodka sait qui tu es, il te retrouvera et me vengera...  
  
- Je ne pense pas, intervint Akai. A l'heure actuelle, ce batiment est investi par les forces de Police. Quant à Vodka, il ne risque pas de faire quoi que ce soit d'intelligent sous peu... Je me suis occupé de lui avant d'arriver ici.  
  
- Vous me le paierez... Il y a beaucoup de gens haut placés que vous ne pourrez jamais atteindre... Ce coup d'éclat n'est qu'un coup dans l'eau... Nous sommes trop organisés et trop puissants, tu le sais bien, Sherry...  
  
- Peut-être. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas le combat. J'ai tout l'avenir pour vous détruire, et Kudô m'aidera.  
  
- Ton petit protégé ne te sera pas aussi utile que tu le crois... J'aurai du le tuer de mes propres mains plutôt que d'avoir fait confiance à ton foutu poison... Mais je me suis bien vengé, en fin de compte...  
  
- Salaud !!  
  
Elle repensa à sa soeur, qui avait souffert vainement. Mais aujourd'hui, elle pouvait à nouveau vivre. Le meurtrier de sa soeur geignait à ses pieds, et elle avait enfin sa revanche.  
  
Gin recracha de plus belle. Pour lui, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. La balle qu'il avait reçu lui avait transpercé le poumon droit et le foie. Il souffrait d'une hémoragie interne, et son sang remplissait les poumons.  
  
- Viens, allons-nous-en, pria Akai à Shiho. Les flics ne vont plus tarder...  
  
- Haibara !!  
  
Comme en réponse à sa phrase, Conan déboula dans la salle, avec Takagi et Satô à ses arrières. A la vue d'Akai avec son arme à la main, les deux inspecteurs le mirent en joue.  
  
- Posez votre arme ! lui enjoignit Satô.  
  
- Il est avec nous, la rassura Conan. Haibara, ca va ?  
  
Il avait remarqué Gin, gisant sur le sol. Puis il comprit que ce dernier était conscient, et qu'il saignait abondamment.  
  
- Vous... commença-t-il.  
  
Aï lui prit le bras, et d'un signe de tête, lui fit comprendre que c'était inutile.  
  
- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Ran ??  
  
- Elle n'a plus besoin de moi...  
  
Devant son air affolé, il essaya de lui expliquer quand Gin se fit remarquer.  
  
- Ahah... ricanait l'Homme en noir dans un mauvais rictus. C'est donc bien toi Kudo... J'avais du mal à admettre que c'était vrai... Comment va ton amie... ? Toujours aussi froide ? Décidement... je suis toujours au top pour flinguer les proches de mes ennemis...  
  
- Connard ! lança Conan malgré lui.  
  
Il avait du mal à se contenir ; il comprennait maintenant ce que Shiho avait dû ressentir à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Mais il reprit vite contenance, et maitrisa ses émotions.  
  
- Je vois que vous avez décidé de garder le profil de tueur jusqu'au bout... Très bien. Mais répondez seulement à ceci... Quel est ce Projet que vous avez l'intention de mettre à jour ? Quel est le rapport avec tous ces informaticiens que vous assassinez ?  
  
- Arggg... Si tu crois... que je vais te répondre...  
  
- Kudô ! Il va y passer..., le prévint Aï.  
  
- Allez !! Réponds-moi !! fit Conan en le prenant à la gorge. Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez !?  
  
- ... Dans tes rêves... tu peux toujours crever...  
  
Et son corps se raidit soudain dans une ultime douleur, puis se relacha.  
  
- MERDE !!!!  
  
Le cri de Conan résonna dans toute la pièce.  
  
UN AVENIR INCERTAIN.  
  
Dimanche, 10h20  
  
- Tu es prêt, mon chéri ? Ca va être l'heure d'y aller...  
  
La voix de Yukiko résonna dans le couloir de sa maison, au numéro 21 de la rue de Beika.  
  
- Oui, maman, j'arrive.  
  
Une petite silouhette s'approcha du haut des marches de l'escalier. A pas lents, elle descendit une à une les marches.  
  
- Dépêches-toi... Ton père nous attends avec Eri et Kogoro dans la voiture.  
  
Vêtu d'un costume de couleur sombre, Conan passa devant sa mère, le regard voilé. Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne savait comment réagir...  
  
Quatre jours... Et depuis, c'était le black-out complet dans sa vie... Bien sûr, il y avait de bonnes nouvelles. Mais son objectivité avait pris un sacré coup. Même Genta ne le faisait plus rire quand il passait lui dire bonjour avec Ayumi et Mistuhiko...  
  
Heiji était arrivé pendant la fameuse descente. Il n'avait pu arriver à temps, mais avait fourni de gros efforts et mis à disposition les services de la police d'Osaka, par le biais de son père, afin de traquer ceux qui auraient pu fuir ou se trouver dans le Kansai...  
  
Depuis, il était resté à Tokyo, et soutenait Conan. Kazuha avait bien sûr râlé, mais en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à Ran, elle avait compris les enjeux. Elle avait voulu les rejoindre, mais ses examens commençaient le lundi arrivant, et elle avait dû réviser, car elle n'avait pas eu une bonne moyenne aux examens blancs, contrairement à Heiji.  
  
Conan monta à l'arrière de la Ford qu'avait loué Mouri. Observant les lourds nuages qui se rapprochaient par la vitre contre laquelle il était accoudé, il laissait la mélancolie pénétrer son coeur. La voiture démarra, et chacun avait le coeur lourd quant à la journée qui se préparait pour eux...  
  
Le trajet se passa en silence. Conan se demandait comment il réagirait en la voyant. La voir plongée dans ce long sommeil, et rester à côté, à la veiller... Pourquoi n'avait-il pu la sauver ? Ce manque qu'il ressentait en lui, en cet instant, il comprit qu'il devrait le porter longtemps.  
  
"Je n'ai pas su te protéger, alors que tu es celle qui compte le plus dans ma vie... Je ne suis plus rien sans toi, Ran. Tu comprends ce que cela veut dire...?"  
  
Yukiko, assise à côté de lui, lui prit la main. Elle ne parla pas, mais ce geste réconforta un tant soit peu son fils. Il se détourna des nuages pour lui tendre un faible sourire.  
  
"Même toi, maman, tu comprends ma douleur... Mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres pour moi... C'est trop dur...!"  
  
Il essaya de penser à autre chose. Il se remémorra donc les dernières soixante-douze heures...  
  
Avec Akaï et Aï, le Professeur avait étudié les informations que Aï avait pu récupérer... car pendant la prise du bâtiment, certains agents avaient pu détruire certains dossiers compromettants pour eux. Il y avait beaucoup de disques durs qui avaient été détruits ou effacés. Mais sur la micropuce qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir, Aï avait pu resynthétiser une bonne partie des éléments chimiques qu'elle n'avait pu remodelé, faute de mémoire et de données. La nouvelle cellule qu'elle avait découverte fut bientôt vite classifiée parmi les plus importantes des découvertes selon eux, mais Shinichi ne voulut pas rendre publique cette nouvelle. Appuyé par Agasa, il démontra vite à Aï à quel point cette découverte pouvait être dangereuse.  
  
- Tu te rends compte du mal qu'elle nous a fait, à tous les deux ? Tu veux que ce genre d'évènements ce reproduise ?  
  
- Mais c'est une découverte scientifique ! se défendit Shiho. Si on l'utilise à bon escient, on peux sauver des vies humaines...!  
  
- Mais à quel prix ? Nous ne connaissons pas toutes ses propriétés et les effets secondaires qu'elle entraine, à part la mort... Nous lui avons survécu, tous les deux, mais combien sont mort de par la main de Gin et de tous ceux qui en ont eu accès ?? Voyons, Shiho.. Réfléchit. L'homme n'est pas encore prêt à tenter de devenir Dieu et à détenir la vie éternelle.  
  
Résignée, elle abandonna.  
  
Plus tard, elle réussit à recréer la séquence qui permettait la création finale du poison. Ils avaient décidé de le reproduire afin d'en découvrir au fur et à mesure toutes les manipulations et tous les échanges chimiques qui se produisaient afin de mieux les relever et les analyser, pour en faire un antidote. Shinichi savait que cela serait long et studieux, mais il avait foi en les capacités de scientifique de Aï et du Professeur. De plus, son père leur avait présenté un scientifique, de ses relations américaines. Il les avaient beaucoup aidés à avancer dans leur projet, et deux jours après, l'Apotoxine 4869 était recrée dans le petit laboratoire du professeur Agasa.  
  
L'inspecteur Maigret avait arrêté la majorité des hommes présents dans le laboratoire. Quelques uns avaient réussi à s'enfuir par un passage souterrain caché, que Chiba découvrit quelques heures après la fin de la fusillade ; d'autres s'étaient suicidés, préférant la mort à une honteuse vie derrière les barreaux, à vivre les longs procès et le déshonneur d'avoir échoué dans leur mission.  
  
Quand à Vermouth et Vodka, ils étaient tous les emprisonnés, et tenu au plus grand secret. Yusaku avait ordonné qu'ils soint sous très haute vigilence, et que seuls des hommes de confiance devaient les garder. Car pendant leurs sommeils, on leur avaient fait subir une biopsie, et le légiste avait découvert chez chacun d'eux, comme à tous ceux qui s'étaient donné la mort, une dent creuse renfermant une capsule de cyanure. Un simple claquement de dents de leur part, et fini les interrogatoires. On avait fait ôté ces armes, et ils ruminaient tous les deux dans leurs cellules.  
  
Satô et Shiratori avaient tenté de les interrogés deux jours après leur arrestation, mais ils ne soufflaient mots. Seule Vermouth s'amusait de sa situation. Elle se moquait bien de ce qui se passerait plus tard. Pour le moment, elle exigeait un avocat et se réclamait du droit d'ambassade.   
  
- Je suis une ressortissante américaine. Vos lois ne peuvent rien contre moi. Et vous ne pouvez pas me garder plus longtemps... Vous le savez...  
  
En effet, et au grand dam de Conan et de Aï, elle sortait le lendemain, la tête haute, avec son petit sourire malin. Mais Conan était bien plus préoccupé que cela.   
  
Aï ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne montrait pas plus de ressentiment devant la perte d'une source d'informations aussi grande que Vermouth ; de plus elle courait en liberté dans la ville. Elle pouvait à tout moment venir les chercher tous les deux, ou pire, les éliminer directement.  
  
- Je ne pense pas, répondit celui-ci. Elle n'a plus rien pour se protéger ici. Gin est mort, et Vodka est en prison. De plus, je pense que ton ami Akai garde un oeil sur elle. Donc, mieux vaut la laisser filer. Elle ne peut rien contre nous ici. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle cherche à nous enlever ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle sait qu'elle a échoué.  
  
Devant ce raisonnement si pauvre, Shiho se demandait quelle politique suivre. Devait-elle faire confiance en l'analyse du détective, ou bien croire en sa conscience à elle, qui connaissait le personnage bien mieux que quiconque, et surtout de Kudô. Elle décida de suivre la première voie, tout en gardant une certaine réserve. Vermouth n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras. Mais il avait raison sur un point : elle savait reconnaître la défaite.  
  
Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Shinichi Kudô avait déjà préparé sa revanche...  
  
Arrivé devant le vaste parc, Conan descendit de voiture. La pluie commençait à tomber quand il entra dans le grand immeuble. La profusion de bruit qui régnait au rez-de-chaussé failli lui donner le vertige. Cela lui rappella trop ce jour fatal, où il avait rejoint Mouri à l'hôpital, afin de voir Ran. Kogoro était parti avec sa fille dans l'ambulance, et il avait fait don de son sang afin de la sauver. Yukiko était arrivée une demie heure plus tard, acompagnée de Eri qu'elle était allée chercher à son cabinet d'avocat. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour quand son amie d'enfance avait pénétré dans son bureau, telle une bombe, et qu'elle lui avait gravement annoncé la nouvelle. Une fois à l'hôpital, les medecins avaient immédiatement pris Ran en charge, et ne s'étaient pas laissés démonter par les symptômes qu'elle affichait. Son hémoragie avait reprit durant le trajet en ambulance, mais elle avait été stoppée dans les premières minutes de son admission. On lui avait administré des doses de médicaments et cela avait suffi à stabiliser son état.  
  
Et aujourd'hui, Conan devait à nouveau supporter cette ambiance si aseptisée... Pour lui, tout sentait la mort dans ce bâtiment. Il avait ce sentiment d'oppression... Il ne parvenait pas à définir pourquoi il ressentait ceci. Peut-être parce que lui-même avait failli y laisser sa peau, si Ran n'était pas intervenue à temps pour lui donner son sang.  
  
Il suivit ses parents et amis, jusqu'à la porte qui portait le nom de Ran. Il entra le dernier. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à grand' chose. Ran dormait toujours, et seul le moniteur qui reliait Ran à la vie résonnait dans la pièce sombre. Les stores étaient baissés, et les rideaux tirés. Il n'y avait aucune fleur, car le règlement l'interdisait, mais beaucoup de lettres étaient empilées sur la table de chevet, à côté du lit où elle reposait. Ces lettres provenaient de ses amis et camarades de classe, que Sonoko avait pu ramené lorsqu'elle était passée, trois jours plus tôt.  
  
Un baillement se fit entendre derrière Conan. Un grand jeune homme quitta la veste qui reposait sur sa poitrine, en guise de couverture, et se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il s'était endormi pour étirer ses membres ankilosés.  
  
- Je vous attendais, dit Hattori Heiji. Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée.  
  
- Oui, les médecins nous ont dit qu'ils ne savaient pas quand elle quitterait le coma. Ils ne se prononcent toujours pas. Mais tant que son état restera stationnaire, nous gardons confiance en ses chances de retour, fit Eri.  
  
- Oui... Elle peut se réveiller demain comme dans 3 mois..., poursuivit Yukiko qui ne se voulait pas si pessimiste.  
  
Les deux hommes saluèrent Heiji, et allèrent quérir les dernières nouvelles auprès d'un médecin.  
  
Conan, quant à lui, ne bronchait mot. Il restait debout, en face du lit, à regarder Ran dormir profondément. Il se faisait mal, et Heiji le devina immédiatement.  
  
- Kudô, il faudrait que je te parle. Suis-moi un moment.  
  
A contrecoeur, Conan quitta des yeux la dormeuse, et suivit le jeune détective. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, bondé de monde, et se dirigèrent vers la petite cantine de l'hôpital.  
  
Ils prirent une table, et Heiji commanda deux cafés bien forts. Après avoir été servi, il put lancer la conversion, car aucun mot n'avait été échangé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre.  
  
- Mon père m'a appelé hier soir. Il devait être 23h passées. Il voulait savoir si cette femme, cette Chris Vineyard, avait réellement été libérée.  
  
Conan acquiesça.  
  
- OK. Donc cette bonne femme est dehors, l'autre est toujours derrière les barreaux, et on ne sait toujours rien sur eux. Bordel, on court droit à la catastrophe ! Imagine qu'elle quitte la ville, la région, même ! et qu'elle revienne avec des types barraqués afin de te faire payer au centuple ce qui c'est passé l'autre jour ! Comment tu vas gérer ça, hein ?!  
  
Conan soupira.  
  
- T'affoles pas, Hattori. Tout est prévu. Et si jamais elle quittait la ville, tout serait pour le mieux. J'espère juste qu'elle n'ira pas trop loin...  
  
- Expliques-toi un peu mieux, s'il te plait, lui demanda Heiji qui commençait à voir plus clair dans le jeu de son ami.  
  
- Cette femme... Elle va quitter la ville, et nous conduire tout droit au QG de leur Organisation, et cela sans le savoir... Tu sais, quand on les a trouvés, on leur a fait ôté leurs dents creuses... A la place, j'y ai fait mettre un micro-émetteur, bien plus petit que ceux que j'utilise. Et grâce à elle, nous allons enfin pouvoir connaître tous les hauts dirigeants de ce groupe.  
  
- Humm, j'espère que tu as raison, Kudô... Si tu te rates, tu n'auras pas de seconde chance..., dit Heiji en sirotant son café brûlant.  
  
Mais Conan ne répondit rien. Heiji surprit un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez son ami.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Shinichi.  
  
C'était la première fois que Heiji l'appelait par son prénom. Conan se sentit si misérable. Mais il y avait une solide amitié entre eux.  
  
- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je meure un peu plus chaque jour depuis qu'elle est ici. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire à propos de Shiho, ni de l'antidote. Si elle réussit à le fabriquer, vais-je le prendre si Ran ne se réveille pas ?  
  
Son regard démontrait son grand trouble, et prit de court Heiji. Il ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Il n'était pas à sa place, mais imagina se qu'il aurait fait lui par rapport à Kazuha. Le contexte était tout de même dur à reproduire.  
  
- Je ne suis pas psychologue, Shinichi. Mais je peux au moins t'aider à supporter cette souffrance. En revanche, je t'interdit de dire ou même d'oser penser qu'elle ne se réveillera pas.  
  
- Mais c'est quand même une éventualité ! Les médecins ne sont pas fichus de se prononcer quant à ses chances de rester en vie !  
  
Le silence se fit. Pesant. Au bout de longues secondes, Conan reprit la parole.  
  
- Si je prenais ce medicament, je reprendrais ma taille d'origine. Et Ran me retrouvera tel que je suis aujourd'hui. C'est à dire que je ne serai plus le Shinichi qui l'a quitté pour aller suivre Gin et Vodka. Avant, j'étais du genre impétueux, et il est vrai qu'avec du recul, aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que je n'étais qu'un gamin. Mais maintenant, j'ai vaincu le mal et ces hommes. Et j'ai beaucoup mûri. J'ai cherché cet antidote pendant si longtemps, afin de retrouver mon corps, ma vie, et Ran, que je faisais souffrir de mon absence. Et maintenant que je suis sur le point d'aboutir, la personne la plus chère qui me soit donné d'aimer m'est enlevée. Et pour la retrouver, il faut que ce soit elle qui se batte. Je me suis battu pour elle. Mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle même ne sait pas que son combat est crucial. Si elle n'en revenait pas, voudrais-je toujours retrouver cette vie sans elle ? Je suis impuissant face à cette situation. Heiji, que dois-je faire ? Quelle est la solution ?  
  
Heiji fut à nouveau surpris par le ton qu'il entendait dans la voix de son ami. Il venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette dans la personnalité de Kudô. Il n'avait aucune réponse pour lui. Ce n'était pas son combat. Mais il ne pouvait supporter de le voir ainsi.  
  
- Arrête de te torturer l'esprit ainsi ! Ca suffit ! fit-il en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.  
  
Toute la cantine devint silencieuse. Les rares personnes présentes se turent, et regardaient le jeune homme plein de vergue qui venait d'hurler.  
  
- Tu l'aimes, oui ou non ? Alors reprends-toi ! Où est le Shinichi Kudô que je connais ? Le type qui se laisse jamais démoraliser, ni abattre par le moindre obstacle ? On a déjà eu affaire plus sérieuse et plus complexe que cette histoire d'Apotoxine, alors relèves-toi et panses tes plaies ! Si tu crois que Ran est perdue, alors tant pis, elle l'est, et tu n'y peux rien. Je sais bien que c'est dur, mais à t'entendre pleurnicher comme un gamin de 7 ans, j'ai la main qui me démange de t'en foutre une !  
  
- Hattori...  
  
- Non, y'a pas de Hattori qui tienne ! Lève toi et retourne là-haut ! Elle t'attends, tu sais. Il faut que tu restes avec elle. Je te demande pas de le faire pour moi, mais tout le monde compte sur toi. Fais le au moins pour toi... et pour elle, surtout.  
  
La tension était à son comble. Shinichi regarda son ami, qui ne s'était toujours pas rassis.  
  
"Heiji..."  
  
Il luttait intérieurement, mais son ami lui avait ouvert les yeux. Se murer face aux obstacles de la vie... S'il avait réagi ainsi quand il avait rétréci...? Qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu de lui aujourd'hui ? Sûrement pas ce pétrin... Mais ça aurait pu être encore plus pire...  
  
Non.  
  
Ce n'était pas le cas, et Heiji lui refusait cet état d'esprit. Shinichi devaint vaincre contre lui même.  
  
Heiji lut cette résolution dans le regard que lui tendait son ami, et se rassit tranquillement. Les discussions reprirent autour d'eux.  
  
- Tu as raison. Je suis un imbécile. Je n'ai pas voulu voir plus loin que le couloir qui conduit à sa chambre... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait, si tu n'avais pas été là.  
  
- Humm... Pas grand'chose, comme d'abitude..., ricanna Heiji. Heureusement que je suis là !  
  
Et il but d'une traite le café de son ami, sous les yeux mi-amusés mi-ébahis de ce dernier.  
  
REVEIL  
  
Heiji et Conan étaient revenus dans la chambre. Conan tenait dans ses mains un expresso que Heiji lui avait offert sur le chemin de retour pour se faire pardonner. Mais quand ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, ils sentirent l'atmosphère pesante sous les regards des parents.  
  
Les médecins venaient à nouveau rendre leur verdict : l'incertitude serait la seule compagne de Ran pendant son sommeil. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et avait subit un traumatisme qui l'avait plongé dans le coma. Mais nul ne pouvait savoir quand elle pourrait s'éveiller.  
  
La perspective de la voir se réveiller au bout de plusieurs mois augmentait les chances de la voir perdre une bonne partie d'elle-même : elle pouvait perdre ses facultés motrices, ou pire, subir des dommages psychologiques, comme la perte de la mémoire, de la parole, et ses facultés mentales.  
  
Personne ne souhaitait cela, et tous priaient pour qu'elle sorte du coma le plus tôt possible.  
  
Conan se dirigea vers le lit, et prit la main tiède de Ran dans ses mains. Les médecins leurs avaient conseillés de lui parler, car elle pouvait percevoir les présences, parfois. Il se sentait ridicule, mais il lui dit quelques mots.  
  
- Ran, je t'en supplie, reviens-nous. Tu nous manques terriblement... Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si tu...  
  
Il ne put finir sa phrase, des trémolos envahissant sa gorge.  
  
Mouri se râcla la gorge. Il avait des choses à dire. Conan se tourna vers lui, le regard inquisiteur.  
  
- Je..., commença le détective.  
  
Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il avait prit sa décision ce jour-là, alors qu'il guettait, dans sa voiture louée. Et cet accident avait tout précipité. Il s'approcha de sa femme, et se tint face à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, Ran comprise.  
  
- Je souhaite vous annoncer à tous quelque chose de très important. Hum. Aux vues des récents évènements, et de tout ce qu'ils impliquent, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je suis parvenu à mettre en doute certaines choses dont je me sentais assurées jusque lors. Je dois reconnaître le talent du jeune homme -il désigna Shinichi - et cela me fait aussi réaliser tout ce qui s'est déroulé devant moi, sans que j'en prenne conscience alors. Après avoir quitté la Police, j'ai en effet ouvert mon agence. Il est vrai que je comptais sur mon expérience pour pouvoir entreprendre ce boulot, et je pensais aussi oublier mon erreur conjugale par le biais d'un travail acharné. Mais il en fut autre, et je me révélais bien piètre détective. Je n'avais pas une grande clientèle, et je sais bien que je perdais chaque jour l'estime de mes amis et de ma famille. Puis Conan est arrivé. Avec lui dans mes pattes, au début, je pensais qu'il me gênait plus que tout. Mais en réalité, il m'aidait bien plus souvent que je ne le pensais, et résolvait les affaires à ma place. Nul ici n'ignore par quel procédé. D'un côté, je lui en veux, car il m'a démontré quel imbécile incompétent j'étais, et m'humiliait. Mais d'un autre, je l'en remercie, car il m'a ouvert les yeux, et grâce à lui, des innocents ont été sauvés, et les meurtriers emprisonnés.  
  
Il se tut pour déglutir, puis reprit.  
  
- Alors aujourd'hui, je tenais à vous dire ceci : j'ai pris une décision, et je m'y tiendrai. Je crois que tout le monde ici comprendra ma raison, et me suivra dans mon idée. Je n'attends pas de vous que vous m'en dissuadiez. Même si vous essayiez, je ne plierai point. Je ne veux plus être détective privé. Je quitte mon agence, ma licence, et je retourne au commisariat. Je préfère encore faire la circulation, plutôt que de revivre une situation mettant en danger mes proches. En revanche, je lègue mon bureau à Shinichi, afin qu'il puisse exercer. Le loyer n'est pas très élevé, il est plutôt bien situé dans le quartier, et comme ça, tu passeras plus souvent à la maison...  
  
Il sourit à Shinichi. Ce dernier ne sut répondre. D'un côté, il se doutait de la décision de Kogoro. Mais qu'il lui donne son agence, cela le dépassait.  
  
- Je reconnais mon erreur, poursuivit ce dernier. Et grâce à toi, j'ai pris conscience de ce qui m'était cher. Ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute si Ran est ici. Elle a son caractère, et elle t'aime. N'importe qui aurait fait comme elle, je pense. Nous l'avons sous-estimée.  
  
- Je pense qu'il faudrait lui pardonner. Vous avez raison, répondit Conan. Le coeur nous fait parfois agir bizarrement... Mais j'aime votre fille, et je me sentirais toujours responsable d'elle, en toute circonstance. Je sais très bien que je suis responsable de ceci. Si je n'avais pas suivi ces types, si je n'avais pas rajeuni, et si je n'avais pas abusé de votre confiance, rien de ceci ne serait arrivé. Ran ne serait pas dans cet état, et nous ne serions pas ici en ce moment. Pour tout cela, je suis prêt à en payer le prix. Même si pour cela je devais rester Conan à tout jamais.   
  
Yukiko embrassa son fils. Son mari et elle allait prendre un taxi pour retourner chez eux. Ils avaient passé plus de cinq heures à l'hôpital, et tous ressentaient le besoin de rentrer chez eux. Cette longue veille les avait un peu fatigué, et le lendemain, ils auraient à déposer pour les besoins de l'enquête. Les Kudô partirent les premiers. Heiji suivit ensuite. Yusaku lui avait proposer de rester ces quelques jours chez eux, mais il avait préféré dormir à l'hôtel. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer à eux dans un moment pareil. Ne restait plus que Conan, Kogoro et Eri. Conan leur avait assuré qu'ils pouvaient rentrer en paix, qu'il restait pour veiller Ran, et que s'il y avait du nouveau, il les préviendrait immédiatement.  
  
Les Mouri quittèrent donc la chambre, un dernier regard à leur fille toujours endormie. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Ce dernier était vide quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Mouri fixait bêtement ses pieds, mais on pouvait lire son sérieux dans son regard. Quant à Eri, elle évitait de poser les yeux sur son mari, l'air gêné.  
  
- Au fond, tu sais...  
  
- En fait, je...  
  
Ils avaient parlé en même temps, et se turent de la même manière. Puis Eri prit la parole.  
  
- Je suis impressionnée par ta maturité. Finalement, le petit est quelqu'un de tout à fait raisonnable. Nous avions tort de nous inquiêter à son sujet.  
  
- Oui, il est tout a fait convenable. Je pense qu'il sera très bien pour Ran.  
  
- Je suis moi même étonnée de te l'entendre dire... Je pensais que tu ne l'appréciais pas, que ce n'était qu'un vaurien... Tu varies souvent dans tes opinions ?  
  
- ... Ecoute, Eri. Je sais que nous traversons tous des moments difficiles, et quoi qu'en dise ou pense le gamin, nous avons tous notre part de responsabilité dans cette sale histoire. Alors je réfléchis à tout cela, et je me dis que nous avons devant nous le plus bel exemple de leçon de vie qu'on puisse avoir dans sa vie. Même si c'est notre fille qui nous le prouve. Je paierai n'importe quoi pour être à sa place... Ca m'énerve d'être aussi impuissant que ça !  
  
Il frappa la paroi de l'ascenseur la plus proche de lui avec ses deux poings.  
  
Eri mit ses mains autour de sa taille pour le calmer. Cela l'apaisa. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'une femme ne l'avait enlacé comme ça. Derrière lui, il sentit la tête de sa femme reposer sur son homoplate gauche. Elle semblait écouter les battements de son coeur, qui s'étaient accélérés sous le coup de la colère.  
  
Kogoro se calma, et reposa sa tête entre les deux poings qu'il avait lancé contre le mur. Elle toucha la paroi, et il s'y reposa, sa femme le serrant toujours.  
  
- Kogoro... As- tu vraiment atteint tes limites...?  
  
Mouri se retourna, le regard incertain.  
  
Le siège était tiré près du lit. Le moniteur résonnait toujours, brisant le silence cérémonial qui régnait en ce lieu. D'une fênetre entr'ouverte, une légère bise faisait voler les mèches de cheveux de Conan, qui s'était assoupi sur le lit, assis du siège qu'il avait rapproché. Il était mal installé, mais s'était endormi un peu plus tôt.  
  
Dehors, la nuit était fraîche, et l'on entendait des oiseaux nocturnes piailler avec les grillons. Tout était calme, et rien n'aurait pu déranger le sommeil du jeune homme au corps d'enfant, si ce ne fut une légère pression sur sa main.  
  
Conan se réveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux s'habituèrent lentement à l'obscurité, voilé par les larmes. Il n'avait pas beaucoup pleuré, mais il avait beaucoup réfléchi sur ce que l'avenir leur réservait, à lui et à Ran. Il avait repensé à ce qu'avait annoncé Mouri. Cela l'avait énormément étonné. Mais d'un côté, il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction. Ce qui l'avait le plus surpris était le fait qu'il l'avait enfin accepté comme quelqu'un qui ferait partie de la famille. Si tout allait pour le mieux pour Ran.  
  
Il la regarda. Il se demanda si ce qui l'avait réveillé n'avait été qu'une simple impression de son subconscient. Il désirait si ardemment qu'elle se réveille et lui sourit qu'il avait pu imaginé sentir sa main serrer la sienne. A moins que ce ne fut le contraire. Que c'était lui qui lui avait serré la main pendant son sommeil. Il continuait toujours de penser à elle, même dans ses rêves.  
  
Quand le contact recommença.  
  
Il ne rêvait plus. La main qu'il pensait inerte venait de remuer.  
  
Il prit cette main de ses deux siennes, et appela Ran.  
  
- Ran ? Ran ?... Réveille-toi... Ran...  
  
Elle dormait toujours. Conan se demanda si ce n'était pas un réflexe nerveux qui était à l'origine de ce phénomène. Mais la main remua à nouveau, comme si elle cherchait à agripper la vie qui s'offrait à elle.  
  
Il chercha la commande qui appellait l'infirmière de nuit en cas d'urgence, et l'actionna quand il la trouva. Puis, attendant qu'elle arrive, il continua d'appeller Ran.  
  
Quand l'infirmière arriva enfin, Conan était sûr que Ran cherchait à revenir parmi eux. Il expliqua la situation à l'arrivante, et cette dernière fit chercher d'urgence un médecin. Puis elle tenta avec Conan de réveiller Ran en douceur, en l'appelant.  
  
Puis elle ouvrit les yeux.   
  
Lentement.   
  
Elle avait d'abord bougé sa main emprisonnée dans celle de Conan qui la tenait fermement de peur de perdre le contact. Puis elle avait remué ses pieds, et ses jambes. Le sang semblait circuler à nouveau dans ses membres, comme s'il avait arrêté de couler dans ses veines pendant son sommeil. Et elle avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Mais la lumière trop vive des néons allumés en pleine nuit, à trois heures du matin, l'aveuglait.  
  
Tout autour d'elle était si flou... Elle ne savait ni ou elle était, ni qui étaient les personnes qui lui parlaient à ce moment là. Tout était si confus. Puis la vive lueur sembla s'atténuer, et elle put rouvrir les yeux, et s'habituer aux silouhettes qui l'entouraient. Il y en avait deux. L'une plus petite que l'autre. Elle focalisa son attention sur ce qu'elle entendait, sur ce qu'on lui disait.  
  
"Ran, c'est moi, tu m'entends ? Comment te sens-tu ? Parle-moi !"  
  
"Mademoiselle ? Savez-vous où vous vous situez ? Comment vous appellez-vous ?"  
  
Elle tenta de répondre mais sa voix se déroba. Puis son regard se fit plus clair, et elle le vit.  
  
Ce petit garçon qu'elle chérissait tant.  
  
- Co... Co... Nan...  
  
- Ran !  
  
Puis Conan se reprit.  
  
"Elle m'a appelé "Conan" ?"  
  
Il craignait le pire. Avait-elle perdu la mémoire ?  
  
- Non, Ran, c'est moi, Shinichi...  
  
Elle hésita, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle recevait une tonne de données que son cerveau absorbait sans pouvoir toutes les interpréter. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, mais elle se vit en pyjama dans un lit, avec des aiguilles plantées dans son bras droit, et elle sentait quelque chose collé sur sa poitrine, qui lui tirait la peau quand elle essayait de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il s'agissait des électrodes qui la reliaient au moniteur, mais ça, elle ne le savait pas. Cette sensation de picotements lui permit toutefois de comprendre qu'elle vivait toujours, et qu'elle avait dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était ici, mais elle avait l'impression que beaucoup de choses graves s'étaient produites. Elle n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir. Juste une vague impression. Puis elle essayait de comprendre ce que lui disait Conan. Elle ne comprenait pas tout. Son cerveau avait l'air de trier les informations sans priorités, sans organisation. Tout était désordonné dans sa tête.  
  
Conan comprit son trouble. Mais il ne savait pas comment réagir. Si seulement il savait quoi faire... Il lui parla, et sa main tenait toujours la sienne fermement.  
  
- Ran... Ran, regarde moi. Laisse tes sentiments et tes souvenirs te revenir peu à peu. Tu sors d'un coma de cinq jours. Tu viens de te réveiller, et il est normal que tu aies l'impression que ton cerveau va exploser. Je suis là, avec toi... Je ne te quitterai plus, Ran.  
  
Elle l'écoutait, puis elle se figea soudain. Conan vit qu'elle venait de se rappeller quelque chose d'important.  
  
- C'est toi ? Tu... tu es Shinichi ?  
  
Il n'en revenait pas. Elle se rappellait ! Elle arrivait enfin à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête !  
  
Le médecin arriva en courant pour voir Ran se jeter dans les bras chétifs d'un Conan heureux et décontenancé.  
  
TOUT RECOMMENCE, UN JOUR OU L'AUTRE...  
  
Jeudi, 10 h 50  
  
- Attention, Ran ! Vas-y doucement... Pense un peu aux gens qui sont ici...  
  
Sa mère la gronda comme si elle avait 7 ans. Mais elle souriait comme jamais.  
  
Ran filait dans un fauteuil roulant, poussée par Conan, lui même poursuivit par Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko.  
  
Les gens du couloir 4-C où l'on avait installé Ran depuis son réveil entendaient chaque jour des rires et des chahuts d'enfants... Cela les mettait de bonne humeur, car les hôpitaux ne sont pas des endroits souvent gais. Ils laissaient donc Ran jouer librement et faire la course avec les enfants.   
  
Eri savait cela, et elle était heureuse. Elle trouvait même amusant qu'après toutes les épreuves que Ran et Shinichi avaient subies, ils jouaient encore comme des enfants. Elle se tourna vers Yukiko, qui lui souriait en retour. Puis d'un commun accord, elles appelèrent leur progéniture, ainsi que les garnements qui les accompagnaient. Ceux-ci abandonnèrent leurs jeux en soupirant, sauf Conan qui commençait à avoir des ampoules aux mains... Il fut bien content de pouvoir souffler un peu.   
  
- Allez, Ran, fit Eri. Il est l'heure de rentrer. Prenons tes affaires et allons-y.  
  
- Attends, je ne peux tout de même pas partir sans dire au revoir aux autres.  
  
Elle parlait de ses voisins de chambre. Elle alla donc de porte en porte souhaiter bon rétablissement et dire au revoir à toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontré pendant sa mise en examen par les medecins. Durant trois jours, elle avait égayé l'étage avec Conan, car ce dernier avait décidé qu'il lui fallait retrouver la joie de vivre. Et il avait bien fait. Les gens qui vivaient à côté s'amusaient aussi de cette joie, et Ran allait de mieux en mieux. Elle essayait malgré tout de tout oublier, et c'était ce que lui, souhaitait plus que tout.  
  
A cet instant, son regard se fit dur. Conan ne put oublier l'incident qui s'était produit l'avant-veille...  
  
Eri et lui avait voulu lire à Ran le courrier que Sonoko ramenait chaque fois qu'elle passait. Ils venaient de lire deux ou trois lettres quand Conan tomba sur une lettre dont l'écriture fine et stylisée prouvait qu'elle n'était pas écrite par une personne japonaise. Il l'avait ouverte, plein d'appréhension, et ses doutes furent confirmés.  
  
La lettre provenait de Mademoiselle Jodie Saint-Emillion.  
  
Sonoko ne savait rien de ce qui s'était produit. On n'avait pas voulu la mêler à l'affaire. De l'accident de Ran, elle sut juste qu'elle avait été prise en otage par un groupe d'hommes armés pendant que Mouri et Maigret enquêtaient sur une affaire de trafic international.  
  
Conan ouvrit la lettre, et la parcouru rapidement, tout en essayant de cacher son malaise. La lettre disant en termes simples qu'elle s'excusait de n'avoir pas pu sauver Ran, car elle en avait été empêchée, qu'elle regrettait qu'elle fut mêlée à cette sombre affaire. Elle expliquait que les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils semblaient être, et que Ran devait toujours compter plus sur ses amis que sur des personnes comme elle. Elle se disait heureuse de savoir que Ran avait pu survivre à ses blessures, mais elle-même devait soigner ses propres blessures. Elle ne précisait pas lesquelles, mais Conan devina qu'elles n'avaient rien de physique, mais qu'elles devaient sûrement avoir trait à ses obligations envers l'Organisation. On ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas les faits qui se sont produits...  
  
Puis elle se mit à parler de Shinichi. Elle annonçait qu'elle quittait la région du Kanto. Elle ne précisait rien d'autre, sinon qu'elle regrettait d'avoir rencontrer ce jeune homme dans ces étranges conditions. Elle assurait qu'il avait un fort potentiel, et lui souhaitait grande réussite, et regrettait qu'il n'ait pas réussi son coup de filet. La fausse professeur d'Anglais sous-entendait par là qu'elle continuerait à vivre sous l'Organisation, mais que Kudô ne pouvait plus rien contre Eux. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et bien trop organisés pour qu'un seul "Cool Guy" comme Shinichi Kudô puisse un jour les arrêter tous. Elle précisait enfin, pour conclure sa lettre, qu'elle ne chercherait pas à les revoir, et que l'Organisation ne se soucierait pas d'eux. Pas de vengence par rapport à la mort de Gin, qui était pourtant l'un des plus hauts placés dans l'Organisation. Shinichi fut soulagé de l'apprendre, car il se doutait bien que si Vermouth ne se vengeait pas, les autres le feraient peut-être. Mais comme elle les en assurait dans sa missive, il put la croire. Mais il serait toujours en alerte, maintenant. Une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester sur ses gardes. C'était le réflexe conditionné de celui qui vit dans le danger permanent...  
  
Inconsciemment, pendant qu'il lisait la lettre, il avait repris son air songeur, et sa figure de détective. Ran et Eri l'avait remarqué. Eri toussota, et Conan revint à la réalité. Il ne leur dit pas ce qu'annonçait la lettre. Il dit simplement qu'elle provenait de ses professeurs et qu'ils souhaitaient tous à Ran un prompt rétablissement. Ran lui sourit et fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Par la suite, elle ne chercha même pas à savoir qui avait écrit cette lettre et ce qu'il y avait dedans. Mais Eri se fit mettre au courant peu après. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer, et lui dit qu'elle s'attendait à ce genre de réaction.  
  
- Si tu penses qu'on peut faire confiance à cette femme au sujet de votre sécurité, alors nous devons la croire.  
  
Conan avait gardé la lettre, et aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser régulièrement.  
  
Ran revint de sa tournée, et alla chercher ses affaires que sa mère avait empaquetées. Puis ils se dirigèrent avec Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko vers l'accueil, où ils signèrent le registre des admissions et des sorties. Les infirmières leur rappelèrent que Ran devait se représenter sous huit jours pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Ran promit de passer, et ils purent enfin quitter l'hôpital.  
  
Arrivés à l'agence, Ran eut la surprise de retrouver tout le monde chez elle. Etaient présents la famille Kudô, le professeur, Aï et les Détectives Boys. Sonoko n'était pas présente, car elle passait ses examens.  
  
Son père vint la débarrasser de ses affaires, puis la serra dans ses bras. Tout le monde était heureux.  
  
Aï profita de ce moment pour rejoindre silencieusement Conan. Elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Puis elle lui glissa quelque chose dans la poche.  
  
- Haibara...  
  
- Non, dorénavant, je suis Miyano Shiho. Nous sommes quitte. Je considère que nous avons chacun notre propre vie, maintenant.  
  
Puis elle alla rejoindre le Professeur.  
  
Conan mit sa main dans la poche, et sentit un morceau de papier enroulé par un élastique. Il le serra fermement, mais garda sa main dans la poche. Ce qu'il tenait, il l'avait cherché si longtemps...  
  
Il alla voir Ran, et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle le regarda un instant, ne sachant que faire, puis il lui fit un clin d'oeil, et elle lui souria. Ensuite, il monta à l'étage après avoir lancé un regard entendu à tout le monde. Ran se doutait bien de quelque chose, mais elle n'osait trop y penser, de peur de se tromper, et de se lancer dans de faux espoirs. Mais sa mère lui glissa doucement quelques mots :  
  
- Ma chérie, tu vas enfin pouvoir tout oublier... Dorénavant, tu pourras enfin être heureuse... Aujourd'hui, tu vas être comblée...  
  
Et elle lui sourit. Conan, derrière elle, referma la porte doucement, et un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, il gravit quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à la salle de bains.  
  
Ran s'inquiétait. Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que Conan les avait quitté.  
  
Eri et Yukiko avaient préparé du thé et du café glacés. Les hommes discutaient entre eux, et les enfants parlaient à voix basse avec le Professeur.  
  
Ran tordait nerveusement les pans de son pull, quand Yukiko lui prit la main pour la calmer.   
  
- J'aimerai qu'on m'explique quand même... Pourquoi Aï ne prend-elle pas l'antidote si elle a les moyens de le faire ?  
  
- Eh bien, je pense que si on le lui demandait, elle pourrait peut-être nous le dire, répondit Agasa. Mais je ne la vois nulle part...  
  
Tout le monde la chercha du regard dans la pièce. Le professeur et les enfants paraissaient soucieux.  
  
- C'est normal, lança une voix qui n'avait pas été entendue depuis quelques jours. Elle nous a quitté.  
  
Ran se retourna vivement.   
  
Shinichi venait d'apparaitre sur le seuil de la porte du bureau, Heiji dans son dos.  
  
- Ran...  
  
Ran se leva mais ne put avancer. Elle voulait se jeter dans ses bras et l'entendre lui dire que c'était fini, que Conan avait définitivement quitté leurs vies. Mais elle ne pouvait bouger. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Mais des mains puissantes la récupérèrent à temps et s'agripèrent par la taille. Elle sentit l'odeur de sa peau, de ses vêtements. Ces derniers n'avaient pas vu la lumière du jour depuis des mois, et cela se voyait. Quand il la releva, Shinichi lui sourit.  
  
Ran crut rêver. Mais c'était la réalité.  
  
- C'est fini, Ran..., dit-il en l'enlaçant.  
  
Derrière lui, Heiji pénètra dans la pièce et salut tout le monde. Il regardait son ami, et le simple geste que ce dernier faisait - serrer Ran dans ses bras - lui pesait. Il avait lui-même rarement eu l'occasion de serrer Kazuha comme on le faisait sous ses yeux. Quand il avait failli la perdre sur l'île de Bikunijima, il avait cru qu'il la giflerait de ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire. Comment avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde qu'il la laisserait se sacrifier pour lui ? Pourtant, Ran avait fait la même chose... Elle s'était mise volontairement en danger pour protéger celui qu'elle aimait. Et elle avait failli en payer les conséquences.  
  
"Je ne comprends peut-être pas grand chose aux femmes, mais quand elles se tiennent à vous comme à leur vie, il faut les protéger d'elles-même...", pensa-t-il.  
  
Kazuha... Il lui tardait de rentrer pour la voir. Echapper à son emprise quelques temps lui avait permis de réfléchir sur ses relations avec elle. Il était peut-être temps. Il avait passé l'âge des enfantillages. Kudô l'avait comprit. Il ne voulait plus laisser trainer en longueur des choses qui auraient dû être réglées depuis longtemps, et il s'apprêtait à annoncer ses sentiments à Ran. Heiji voulait lui emboîter le pas. Il s'excusa un instant, puis il se rendit dans le couloir, seul. Il prit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro en mémoire.  
  
- C'est moi, Kazuha, s'annonça-t-il après quelques secondes. Tout va bien... Oui, Ran va mieux... Non... Oui, Shinichi est revenu...Ecoute, Kazuha. Ecoute moi attentivement. Je te demande de m'attendre. Je rentre ce soir, et je voudrais que tu me rejoignes au petit café qui est à la sortie de la gare, tu sais, celui ou je t'avais offert cette petite peluche HELLO KITTY quand j'étais rentré de mon premier voyage chez Kudo... Oui, celui-là... Non... Il reste encore des choses à régler ici, je t'en reparlerai ce soir... D'accord...  
  
Avant qu'elle ne coupe la communication, il l'appella.  
  
- Kazuha...Il faut que je te dise... Ce soir, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose que je garde depuis trop longtemps pour moi... Et... Enfin... Je voulais juste que tu m'attendes... Kazuha, il n'y a qu'une seule vérité qui compte pour moi."  
  
Et il raccrocha. Il poussa un profond soupir, et il se laissa sourire. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et Kazuha apparut aussitôt.  
  
LE DERNIER TOURNANT  
  
Dans le bureau, tout le monde était attristé par la nouvelle de Shinichi. Ce dernier expliquait comment elle lui avait annoncé sa décision.  
  
- Elle avait glissé un mot avec l'antiditote. Elle m'expliquait comment l'utiliser, et m'annonçait que quand j'aurai lu son message, elle serait déja partie. Toutes ses affaires ont disparu.  
  
- Elle n'a pas dit où elle comptait aller ? questionna Eri.  
  
- Non, avoua le Professeur. Mais j'avais déjà remarqué son manège depuis l'affaire du labo. Quand elle ne travaillait pas sur l'antidote, elle faisait des recherches sur internet. Mais je ne pourrais pas vous dire sur quel sujet...  
  
- A mon avis, si elle a embarqué ses fringues de gosse, c'est qu'elle ne compte pas utiliser le fruit des ses récentes recherches, fit Heiji en rentrant. Elle pense pouvoir recommencer sa vie de zéro... Mais ça n'a aucun sens...  
  
- Exact, reprit en écho Shinichi. L'Organisation ne peut plus rien contre elle. Très peu la connaissait là-bas, et je ne pense pas que Gin ait laissé des ordres contre elle. Il en avait fait une affaire personnelle... Et comme Vermouth n'est plus dans le coin, je pense qu'elle ne risque rien à retrouver sa taille et son corps d'origine.  
  
- Mais alors pourquoi y renonce-t-elle ? Elle n'a pas confiance en son antidote ? demanda Ran.  
  
- Si elle me prends pour cobaye, on a pas fini de la revoir, alors, lança gaiement Shinichi. Non, à mon avis, ça cache quelque chose, dit-il en reprennant son sérieux...  
  
- Et si elle avait simplement pris ses affaires parce qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser son ombre parmi nous ? risqua Yukiko. Cette enfant est fragile, mais elle ne le sait pas. Elle a passé sa vie dans la misère, à être traîtée comme un cerveau, et non comme une femme avec une grande capacité d'analyse. Elle jouait les dures, mais moi qui suis une spécialiste du comportement - je remercie ma profession d'actrice - je peux vous certifier qu'elle ne valait plus rien sous son armure de sarcasme et de froideur. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connue, mais si le portrait que tu m'en as fait, Shinichi, est juste, alors elle se considère à nouveau comme une étrangère parmi nous. Et c'est pour cela que dès que les eaux troubles se sont apaisées et que tout le monde a pu retrouver ses esprits, elle qui n'avait plus personne, plus aucune famille, a décidé de nous laisser entre nous, et de ne plus faire partie de la nôtre.  
  
Cette révélation fit froid dans le dos de toutes les personnes qui avaient suivi sa thèse.  
  
- Si c'est vraiment cela, tu dois la retrouver, Shinichi.  
  
Ran avait brisé le silence. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner cette petite fille, qui se refusait à redevenir femme. Elle était sûre, elle aussi, que sous ses airs désabusés, Shiho avait beaucoup souffert, et qu'elle continuerait si on ne lui prouvait pas son acceptation parmi eux.  
  
Shinichi non plus ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Mais Shiho souhaitait qu'on la laisse s'en aller. Il ne savait que faire. Il comprenait parfaitement son état d'esprit. Mais il savait aussi une chose. Shuichi Akai était avec elle. C'était elle qu'il souhaitait retrouver, tout autant que Vermouth, mais il ne voulait plus laisser filer celle qu'il avait poursuivi jusqu'au Japon. Shiho avait du le comprendre, et si elle avait accepté son nouveau garde du corps, alors il n'y avait aucun soucis à se faire pour elle.  
  
Il expliqua la situation.  
  
- Oui mais qui nous dit qu'elle veuille bien de lui ?  
  
- A ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ils étaient très liés de par le passé, quand elle étudiait aux USA et que lui passait sa formation d'agent gouvernemental à Quantico...  
  
- Alors espérons que tout se passe comme elle le souhaite, conclua Yusakû. Akai n'est pas homme à se laisser faire. Si elle lui mène la vie dure, je suis sûr qu'il saura comment réagir. Il me semble plutôt qu'elle l'acceptera comme protection pendant quelques temps. Après cela...  
  
Il haussa les épaules. Tout le monde se doutait qu'il y avait certainement plus qu'une simple relation entre Akai Shuichi et Miyano Shiho... Mais Shinichi pensait toujours à elle. Elle avait encore lâchement fui devant la réalité et ses responsabilités. Quand cessera-t-elle à jouer l'enfant ? Quand comprendra-t-elle que l'amitié qu'elle partageait avec lui et tout ceux qui l'avaient acceptée en tant que Aï Haibara continuerait à travers la nouvelle Shiho Miyano ?  
  
" Cette fille s'est toujours protégée, à tel point qu'elle refuse de s'ouvrir au monde extérieur, même une fois la menace mise hors d'état de nuire..." pensa-t-il amèrement.   
  
Il avait tout de même sa petite idée pour la retrouver...   
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Shinichi était redevenu lui-même. Pas une journée ne s'était passée sans qu'il voit Ran, et sans qu'il ne repense à la formidable aventure qui lui était arrivée. Bien sur, de graves évênements s'étaient produits entre temps. La police avait poursuivit son enquête, et Hattori Heizo avait appellé en personne Shinichi pour lui annoncer que grâce aux informations que lui-même et Shiho avaient pu fournir, cela avait permis à lui et ses hommes de découvrir un de leur QG à Osaka... Les recoupements qu'ils avaient effectué durant ces quelques jours après l'arrestation de Vodka et de Vermouth leur avaient démontré que la ville était une plaque tournante pour l'Organisation. D'après leurs données et les indices qu'ils avaient trouvés, ce QG semblait être LE QG, où le Grand Patron devait se terrer. Une vaste opération commando avait été montée, mais elle n'avait pas bénéficié de l'effet escompté : les agents noirs avaient réussi pour la plupart à s'enfuir, et leur chef incontesté, dont on ignore toujours le nom à l'heure actuelle, avait pu échapper aux mailles du filet jeté par les inspecteurs d'Osaka.  
  
Les quelques hommes qui avaient été pris ont parlé d'une femme d'origine étrangère accompagnant l'homme dans sa fuite. Conan su tout de suite que c'était Vermouth, car l'émetteur qu'elle portait en elle indiquait la région du Kansaï quand les évênements eurent lieux. Et quelques heures plus tard, le signal n'émettait plus.  
  
Chris Vineyard avait retrouvé les Etats-Unis, mettant ainsi à l'abri le Boss. Evidemment, son retour s'était fait dans le plus grand secret, Shinichi ne le sut que quelques jours plus tard, quand il reçut un e-mail sur son téléphone... provenant de la célèbre actrice.  
  
Le lendemain de l'affaire d'Osaka, Shinichi et son père reçurent un commissaire Maigret des plus atterré. La nouvelle qu'il apportait n'avait rien non plus pour réjouir l'atmosphère de l'opération à demi ratée : on avait retrouvé le corps sans vie de Vodka dans sa cellule, peu avant son transfert au tribunal pour être entendu par un juge d'instruction. Nul ne savait ce qui avait pu se passer; ni comment une telle faille avait pu se produire dans le système de surveillance du quartier de haute-sécurité dans lequel il avait été placé. Shinichi doutait que Vineyard ait pu être à l'origine de cette action, mais l'assassinat du témoin numéro un de l'enquête leur mettait de sacrés bâtons dans les roues... Et cela n'arrangeait en rien le fait que les tribunaux prenaient l'affaire très peu au sérieux, surtout le passage de l'Apotoxine 4869... Les gens croyaient très peu en cette histoire de rajeunissement, et du fait qu'une organisation du crime ait pu avoir un lien avec ce médicament...   
  
Shinichi lui-même ne parvenait pas a faire le lien entre tous ces hommes assassiné par eux, et les logiciels de programmations qui avaient été retrouvé dans leurs cachettes... il se remémora l'affaire Itakura (tome 37) et ne trouva aucune logique entre un poison comme celui que Shiho avait créé, et les programmeurs informatiques... Ces programmes devaient peut-etre permettre de cacher les codes et formules de création de l'Apotoxine ?  
  
Il aurait pu ajouter foi à ses détraqueurs (la presse à scandale s'y était aussi mise...) grace aux expériences de Shiho, mais il avait promis de la protéger. Il ne voulait pas l'exposer aux feux des journalistes, des juges et des préjugés. Il l'avait retrouvée, certes, mais elle vivait avec Akai, et elle n'avait toujours pas décidé de prendre son antidote. Pour elle, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu était une punition pour avoir créé autant de haine et de problèmes autour d'elle. Elle n'acceptait toujours pas le pardon, et se privait elle-même de tout ce qui aurait pu l'aider à monter en grâce devant toux ceux qui croyaient en elle.  
  
Shinichi ne lui en voulait pas, mais il savait que cette situation risquerait de durer longtemps, si personne ne faisait rien pour la motiver. Akai n'étant pas du genre très expressif, il veillait sur elle sans mot dire. Il ne l'encourageait pas, mais indirectement, il lui faisait comprendre qu'elle avait une vie, et qu'il en faisait partie, tout comme ses amis. Elle reprennait peu à peu confiance en elle ainsi, et Shinichi, Ran et Agasa allaient souvent la voir. Ils savaient que seul le temps réussirait à la faire changer d'avis sur elle-même.  
  
Les examens de fins d'année s'étaient terminés, sans Ran ni Shinichi sur les bancs de cours. Sonoko avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps que son amie et elle purent être séparées à la rentrée prochaine : n'ayant passé aucun test, Ran était restée en convalescence pendant trois semaines. Elle se remettait bien, et de toutes les émotions qu'elle avait subies, elle n'aurait pu se concentrer à fond sur ses révisions pour les rattrapages. Quant à Shinichi, ayant séché tous les cours de l'année, il fut automatiquement recalé.  
  
- Quoi ? Tu repiques, toi le génie des enquêtes policières !! avait ri sa mère.  
  
Shinichi n'avait pas cherché à expliquer son cas par des circonstances atténuantes. Le proviseur du lycée l'avait convoqué pour le repêcher, mais Shinichi avait insisté pour recommencer son année scolaire.  
  
Résultat : lui et Ran seraient à nouveau dans la même classe à la rentrée qui aurait lieu le mois suivant...  
  
Kazuha avait mailé à Ran. Elle et Heiji avaient réussi leurs examens, et Heiji lui avait finalement avoué ses sentiments. Même s'ils flirtaient légèrement, elle en était heureuse. Et ils les invitaient à passer les voir pendant les vacances qui arrivaient. Chose que Ran avait accepté immédiatement après en avoir fait part à Shinichi...  
  
Dans l'avion qui les menaient à Osaka, Ran prit le bras de Shinichi.  
  
- Je suis heureuse, tu sais, pour Heiji et Kazuha.  
  
- Oui, fit vaguement Shinichi. Ils le méritaient...  
  
- Dire qu'ils hésitaient tous les deux...  
  
- Bah... Ca n'avait pas l'air, comme ça... Même moi j'aurai pu le faire !  
  
- Toi ? Laisse-moi rire, oui ! Tu est exactement pareil...   
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Mais tu t'imagines, tout ce temps, sans jamais rien dire...  
  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ? On ne doit jamais rien dire, sinon, c'est de la triche !  
  
- Pff... En fait, je crois que c'est pareil pour nous...  
  
- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin, Ran ? fit Shinichi, intéressé.  
  
- Eh bien oui ! Pour nous deux, je veux dire...  
  
- Voyons, tu sais bien qu'on aurait rien pu se dire, tu étais trop éloignée de moi.  
  
- Mais non, voyons, je suis là, maintenant !  
  
- Oui, mais c'est trop tard.  
  
- Comment ça "trop tard" ? fit Ran en lachant brusquement son bras.  
  
- Eh bien oui. Mais c'est pas grave, cette année, on se mettra l'un à côté de l'autre, et je t'autoriserai à me demander les réponses pendant les interros.  
  
- Oo Quoi ? Mais je te parle pas de cours, moi !  
  
- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu radotes depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu n'es pas contente que Hattori et Kazuha aient obtenu leur exams ?  
  
- Idiot ! Moi je te parlais de choses bien plus importantes que ça !!   
  
- Tu m'excuseras, mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien être plus important que...  
  
Il s'arrêta brusquement.  
  
- ...  
  
- Comme tu dis, oui...  
  
Et elle se détourna, sèchement.  
  
"Quel con !" pensèrent-ils tous les deux.  
  
Deux minutes plus tard...  
  
- Ran, tu sais... pour les exams... ma proposition tient toujours...  
  
- Idiot...  
  
Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face.  
  
- Mais la meilleure, en langue, c'est toi, non ? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
- En Anglais, oui... et toi, en maths ?  
  
- Ouip ! Donc si je calcule bien mon coup, et si j'oublie que je ne connais que Sherlock Holmes comme personnage récurent en Histoire, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir à bon compte...  
  
- Tu oublies une chose...  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Même si je suis bonne en Langue, et toi bon en Maths, et si on compte que nous sommes à peu près les meilleurs de notre groupe en activité sportive (basket pour moi, et football pour toi), on ne risque pas d'y arriver : ces examens-là se passent à l'oral ou en entretien... sauf pour les Maths, bien sur...  
  
- Humm... donc on ne pourra pas tricher sur les Langues...  
  
- Eh oui... Et quand bien même, ajouta-t-elle, tricher n'est pas jouer.  
  
- C'est vrai, c'est pour cela que tu me donneras des cours privés.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Si, si... Et d'ailleurs, si on s'y mettait tout de suite ?  
  
- Là ? Maintenant ?   
  
- Oui, je ne connais pas de meilleur endroit qu'un avion en plein vol, traversant les nuages tel une épée fendant l'eau claire d'une fontaine, à la rescousse d'une belle en danger...  
  
- Tu me sors ça d'où, toi ? Oo  
  
- Eh ben, je pensais à notre pièce de la Kermesse, tu sais, Shuffle Romance et sa Princess Heart. A l'origine, cette pièce est anglaise...  
  
- Oui...  
  
- Eh bien, si nous la poursuivions là où on s'est arrêté ?  
  
- Mais nous n'avons pas les textes, et en plus, elle est en japonais ! Il n'y a aucune autre langue à part celle que nous pratiquons en ce moment même...  
  
Elle s'arrêta brusquement, rouge et confuse.  
  
- ...  
  
- Comme tu dis, oui...  
  
Et il l'embrassa.  
  
FIN 


End file.
